Hidden Love
by Inuyashasgrl15
Summary: Inuyasha & Kagome finally admit their true feelings for each other but will there be a downfall to this? Her powers begin to enhance and problems appear. Will he always love her like he promised?
1. Ch1 The Love from Within

**A Hidden Love**

**AN: **Ok everyone here is a new fic i have had stored away for a while and with a little convincing i've decided to type it up and put it on ! So here ya go Stacy! Hope your happy! lol Oh and thank you STACY and JOE for helping me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha but it's still early into this fic...so there's still hope...even though that has nothing to do with it! lol

wow it's scary...the dog is howling outside...freaky! OO

**WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWV**

**Ch.1** **The Love from Within**

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha crashing into the dirt as she started running to the well

"ame" Inuyasha said muffled trying to get out of the dirt, the moment he got the chance he jumped up and ran after her and grabbed her wrist.

"No, Inuyasha I need to study for a big math test on Monday!" 'why does he do this EVERYTIME' Kagome thought to herself

"Ya right, we need to be looking for jewel shards but you choose to go and flirt with that guy again" Inuyasha yelled

"I need to go Inuyasha, I need to study for that test, I totally forgot about it!" Kagome whined

"Why? Are they that important?" Inuyasha asked loosening his grip on her

"Yes, if I don't pass them I will need to repeat the grade and then I will have to be taking tests alot longer then i'm supposed to" Kagome said

"But is it really more important then the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked letting go completely and crossed his arms

"Ya, it is I need to pass school or i'll be there forever. My brother even says if I keep making grades like I have been then pretty soon he'll be in my grade and he'll be helping me with my homework" Kagome quoted her brother and looked down expecting him to say no, he looked at her and she looked frustrated and a little depressed and it hurt him to think he caused her to feel that way. He looked away and sighed

"Fine, if it really means that much to you then go" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him surprised

"Really?" she asked

"Ya, go before I change my mind" Inuyasha said she stepped up to him and gave him a quick hug and picked up her bag

"Thanks Inuyasha, i'll be back in a day" Kagome said and ran to the well. Inuyasha was surprised and his cheeks were glowing a light red from the hug as he watched her dissapear into the well

"Wow what influenced you to let her go? You never give up that easy" Miroku said walking up behind Inuyasha

"Nothing it's just she...it's none of your business monk!" Inuyasha yelled catching himself before he actually told him what was going on and walked off toward the hut

"I sure hope you figure out Inuyasha really does need you and care for you Kagome" Miroku said looking toward the well then started walking toward the hut also

**.Modern Era.**

"I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the front door

"Oh, Kagome welcome back dear" her mom poped her head out the kitchen door

"Thanks mom...where's gramps and Souta?" she asked her mother as she entered the kitchen

"Oh your grandfather went with your brother to soccer practice" Ms. Higurashi said as she continued cooking "Are you hungry dear?" she asked

"A little but..." she stopped as she was getting her books out of her bag and noticed she was missing the most important

"Kagome?" her mom looked at her when she stopped talking

"Oh no, I left my book in the warring states era!" Kagome said as she ran out the door toward the well and throwing the door open and jumped in

**.Feudal Era.**

Kagome jumped out of the well and started running for the hut.

"That's Kagome's scent" Inuyasha said to no one as he smelled her scent coming closer. He started running toward her scent

Kagome was running toward Kaede's hut when she saw Inuyasha coming toward her. She was to busy trying to hurry and didn't notice a rock that she tripped over, luckily Inuyasha caught up to her in time to catch her before she fell to the ground. He was holding her up by her arms as she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"What's your hurry?...What are you doing back?" Inuyasha asked

"I forgot...my book" she said between breaths, she stood on her own.

"So you rushed over?...what's your hurry?" Inuyasha asked and she thought a moment

"Ugh, your right, I was so worried about not having my book I didn't realize it was no big rush" Kagome said frustrated.

"Baka, you ran all that way for nothing" Inuyasha said more calm then the usual snapping way

"It wasn't my fault you jerk! I didn't think I was just woried since I didn't have it" Kagome snapped as she walked toward the hut

"Keh" he didn't have a response

"Why did you run over here anyway?" she asked as she walked

'Why did I run over here?' he thought "I guess i'm used to it" he lied

Kagome ran in the hut to get her book "Ok i'll be back in about a day...want to walk me to the well?" she asked sweetly

"Whatever" he said as he walked with her back to the well "This is stupid" he said

"What's stupid?" Kagome asked looking at him while she walked

"This whole thing, you having to go back and forth" he told her and looked toward her "Why don't you just stay here?" Inuyasha asked

"Why? I'll miss school and plus what is the reason you want me here? To find your precious jewel shards?" she asked

"N...of course, why else would you stay here?" he caught himself 'what the hell was i planning on saying?' he asked himself

"See there's no real reason you need me here...if it's that important then you can find someone else, I need a break from this once in a while" she said "Chasing demons isn't my favorite pastime!" she yelled

"We can't find no one else, Wench!" he snapped

"Well i'm sorry, then I guess you'll have to wait. And i'm not a wench you jerk!" she yelled as she jumped in the well

She traveled through the well and got to the Modern era.

"What is his problem?" she asked herself out loud as she walked to her house "Why does he have to even ask? Of course I can't stay in the feudal era all the time. I have school! It's not like he wants me there...he just needs me for the jewel" she told herself 'he dosn't want me there, why does he always want me around? Why dosn't he get Kikyo to help him? I'm sure she can see the jewels, I should tell him! If he wants to keep pestering me about school then i'll give him a piece of my mind!' she walked in her house with a frustrated face and stomped up the stairs to her room slamming the door

"Kagome is that you?" her mom asked

"Ya, i'll be down in a bit!" she yelled, she flopped on her bed and sat there 'I should it would be better if I told him then I wouldn't have any more interuptions for school!' she coninced herself 'But...do I really...'

"Kagome, dinner is ready...would you like to come down to eat?" her mom asked from the other side of the door

"Ya, i'm coming!" she said as she got up from her bed and went downstairs to eat

**.Feudal Era.**

'Why does she say I can replace her? Dosn't she like being here with me at all?' Inuyasha asked himself as he was walking into the forest.

'How can she say I can replace her? I couldn't do that, besides who am I supposed to replace her with?...oh ya, she was probably thinking of Kikyo when she said that' he thought

"Kami, no wonder she said that...she still thinks i'm going to just forget about her and go with her, how can she think of that?" he asked himself he jumped into his favorite tree 'so...'

Inuyasha made himself comfortable sitting in Goshinboku. '...only a little bit of the jewel left to find and we'll have the whole thing, so what happens when it's all over?' he thought to himself. 'Do I still really want to become a full-fledged demon?...where did that come from? Why wouldn't I want to, that's the whole reason I search for the shards' he argued with himself in his head

"Hey Inuyasha chow-time, want some? Kaede made some food for us" Shippo asked from the bottom of the tree

"Ya, i'll be there in a few minutes" he called out

"Ok" he turned and walked back to the hut

'What about Kagome? What will happen to her when we get the whole jewel?' he thought when he thought of what she said to him again, he couldn't get over the fact that she would actually say something like that. It kept replaying in his head.

'Will she have to leave? I guess I never thought of her actually leaving me...I always thought she would be by my side forever, she always has been and I guess I got used to it. How will it be when she's gone?' he questioned himself

'I guess over time she has grown on me...so much that I...I...i've grown to actually love her...I love her...since when though? I love her, that explains everything! I love her, I guess i've never admitted it to myself. All these feelings I get when i'm around her, always wanting her near. I love her laugh, I love how she is always cheerful, I love her smile, I love how she is helpful and can cheer anyone up by just being herself. I really do love her. Why didn't I see it before? Is love that blind to me? I guess I wanted love to be blind to me I was afraid history would repeat itself. I was to stubborn to realize, I guess I couldn't get over Kikyo...but I don't love Kikyo, I don't think i've ever loved Kikyo...I was just looking for love and she was the first one to accept me, but she didn't really except me. I was blind to not see that she didn't except me for me. She wanted me to become human. That's not me, i'm Inuyasha...hate to admit it but i'm a half-demon...and always will be. I can't become a full-fledged demon, because that's not me. Kagome excepts me as a half-demon, she said so herself...it was the day she kissed me to get me out of the spell when Kaguya turned me into a demon...but I kissed her back, and i'm just realizing the love that has been hidden within my heart...the cheerful girl who turned my life around and showed me true love, how could I be so stupid to be blind to it...I guess love is blind to the wounded heart who can't dare to be hurt again' he figured

'What should I do? Nothing, she dosn't love me, i'm always a jerk to her!' he touched his lips as he remembered the kiss 'Her lips were so soft and she was crying...for me, she cried because of that spell that turned me demon...I would have lost the battle to myself if she hadn't have helped me break free from the spell. I never thought once about the kiss, it didn't seem important...or I didn't want to open emotions...the emotions I didn't know were there' he thought

'The point is she cried...for my well-being...but why? No one has ever cared if I were to die or not, except my mother...everyone criticized me for being a hanyou...then Kagome came along and thought differently, and then the others did too...they never cared I was a hanyou' he thought

"Wow, they've been there for me this whole time...and I never thought once about it, they are truly my friends" Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree and walked to Kaede's hut

**.Modern Era.**

Kagome had just finished eating dinner with her mom. She walked upstairs to take a nice long bath before she had to start studying.

"Ugh...I can't tell Inuyasha about Kikyo, I don't have the heart to remind him of his past with Kikyo...that's just wrong...i'm not that heartless" she said to herself while laying in the tub

'I can't do that to him' she thought 'Would I really be able to choose school over him? I can't believe I thought I could even do that'

"Why is he making my life so complicated?" she asked herself 'He isn't making it complicated, I am' she thought to herself

'I can't leave him...I...I still love him...I do, I thought if I just stayed near him I would get over him. I thought being near him was good enough...but I still love him' she admitted

"Ughh...what am I going to do?" she asked herself frustrated 'How can I love him so much? It's not fair...it's just a one-sided love isnt it? It sure is, i'm kidding myself if I think Inuyasha loves me...he would never choose me over Kikyo. Kikyo was his first love, probably his only love since he is still trying to be with her' she couldn't get it out of her mind

'He is such a jerk most of the time...why do I love him so much?....that's easy, I love him for him, he can be real sweet and nice at times...I wish he would let his emotions let loose once and a while' she thought "But what should I do?...I can't tell him...he dosn't love me the same way I love him..." she sighed 'It's kind of sad that I have feeling for someone who barely notices me for me...but I can't help it' she sighed again sinking under the water in frustration and coming back up, she was frustrated with all these feeling she had that she couldn't act on.

"I need to push my problems to the side for now...I have to get studying" she said as she finished washing up.

She got out and wrapped her towel around her and walked to her room she stopped in front of her mirror and started blow drying her hair and put clothes on. She picked her book up from the bed where she dropped it off and sat at her desk opening it so she could start studying

"I can't get my mind off the feudal era" she said as she looked out the window "Inuyasha...what can you be thinking right this moment?" she asked no one as she looked toward the well

**.Feudal Era.**

"So Inuyasha, What do you plan we do until Kagome returns?" Miroku asked as they sat in a field near a tree which Inuyasha was in

"I don't know...why are you asking me?" he asked lazily

"Well...you usually have us go look for jewel shards even without Kagome" Miroku said confused by Inuyasha's change

"Keh, not in the mood right now" he said

"Why the sudden change? Getting tired in your old age?" Shippo asked jumping on Inuyasha's stomach

"Shut up and get off me!" Inuyasha snapped pushing Shippo off him

"Oww...I didn't do anything" Shippo whined as he fell to the ground landing on Kilala

"Mew" Kilala complained as she was landed on and got up and Shippo fell off and walked off to the hut

"Fine, i'm leaving...and when your all alone don't start wanting company" Shippo said walking away toward the hut

'Should I tell her?' he asked himself as he relaxed in the tree 'Well, she probably has to leave when the jewel is complete...so I could take my chance when we find the whole thing...and if she agrees she'll stay, that's if she agrees. Ok when we find the whole jewel i'll tell her.' he thought and decided to take a nap

"What's with Inuyasha? He sure is acting different" Shippo said

"I'm guessing he has alot on his mind" Miroku said

**.Modern Era.**

::sigh:: "There is no way i'll be able to remember all this by tomorrow...I can't believe I forgot about this test" she pulled out her assignment book "OH NO! I HAVE MID-TERMS THIS WEEK!" she screamed when she saw it, she pounded her head into the desk and stayed there "Ouch, that was pointless" she picked her head up and rubbed it "Inuyasha is being a jerk so i'll just stay and when he notices i'm not coming back in a day then he'll come get me and if he dosn't then...oh well...I guess, i'll just have to tell him I have another test" she said to herself "Ya that's what i'll do" she assured herself

She started studying again and looked at her book "Ok, so...fifteen squared is two hundred twenty-five...and nineteen squared is three hundred sixty-one...I need to remember all of that?!" she said when she turned the page "Oh my gosh...i'll be here forever" she slumped in her chair

"Guess I better get studying" she started reading the book again

one hour later

"Kagome, i'm going to the grocery store do you need anything?" her mom asked from the other side of the door "Kagome?" she asked again when she didn't get a response, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside and saw her daughter asleep on her mathbook "Sweetheart...Kagome, wake up" her mom said as she walked over and gave her a little shake

"huh?...i'm up...WAIT...NO, I fell asleep! I'm supposed to be studying!" she yelled and turned the page on her book

"Er-...ok...well i'm going to the store...do you need anything?" she asked her

"Nah, i'm good...got to keep studying, thanks though" she said and her mom started walking out of the room "OH MOM! Can you get me some hot chocolate?" she jumped up from her seat ready to catch her mom if she hadn't have heard her

"Sure...ok i'll be back soon, bye" she said and closed the door to her room

"I can't believe I fell asleep...i'm going to bomb this test badly" she slamed her hand to her head looking at her book again and sighed. She was still studying when her mom got back from the store and made some hot chocolate for herself to keep her awake. She had a large coffee cup of hot chocolate by her on the desk with a pot of it on the corner of the desk. She ended up studying late at night and fell asleep once again over her books

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"uhh..." she reached to her side to turn off the alarm clock but couldn't find it with her hand. She picked her head up and saw she was at her desk

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"not again...ugh" she got up and went to the nightstand by her bed to shut off the alarm clock. It read 6:45 a.m. "Nooo I got to go to school, I didn't finish studying...I still have five pages left" she said and got dressed and got her backpack ready for school she carried her book in her hands and was reading it on her way to school. She walked downstairs reading the textbook.

"Kagome would you like some breakfast?" Ms. Higurashi asked with Souta at the table eating

"No thanks, i'm going to go ahead and go to school and get extra studying done" Kagome said as she started for the door

"Wait...I'm going with you today" Souta said as he pulled his chair out and caught up with Kagome

"Ugh...fine" she said and opened the door for him and shut it behind her.

"So Kagome, it's been a while since we've walked to school together...i've missed it" Souta said looking at the street, Kagome couldn't help but close the book and hold it at her side. That was the sweetest thing she's heard her brother say

"Aww...i've missed you too Souta" she said putting her arm around him on his shoulders "So what's new with you in school?" She asked giving him a quick squeeze

"Nothing really...oh we get to dress up for halloween at school, I still have to ask mom if she'll take me to buy a costume" he said

"I'll go with you" she offered

"Great...but don't you have to go with Inuyasha and fight demons and collect shards?" he asked making sword movements and Kagome laughed at his antics

"Well, I have mid-terms tomorrow and it won't kill him to wait a little while longer...how about one to two hours?" she asked

"Wow that long? OK!" he said excitedly and Kagome laughed at how happy he was

"So, anything else new?" she asked as they walked down the street toward the school

"Not really...same as always" he said

"Well that's good" Kagome said as they walked up to Souta's school "Ok i'll see you later" she told him

"Bye" he yelled back as he walked into the school building and waved to his sister before he was out of sight. Kagome just giggled to herself remembering what he said then realized she needed to get to school herself.

"Oh no...I'm going to be late!" she yelled and started running to her school studying at the same time. She ran inside the school and into her class and sat in her seat taking a deep breathe to catch her breath.

After School

She walked out of the school heading for home "Wow I actually knew some of those, maybe I wont do to bad tomorrow...I guess I better go tell Inuyasha I need another day, I should just let him come get me but with me going with Souta tomorrow he's going to try to bring me back while i'm with him...so I guess I better go" she sighed. She got to her house and entered the house "I'm home!" she yelled

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"Ugh...had a test and tomorrow I have mid-terms, but I didn't do as bad as I thought I was going to...I'm going to go to the Feudal Era and tell Inuyasha i'm staying tomorrow, ok?" she said

"Ok, be careful" her mom said and she walked upstairs and grabbed her yellow bag filled with stuff she had packed for them, she walked back downstairs and opened the back door "Be back soon!" she told her mom

"Ok" she said back as the door closed

Kagome walked toward the well "I sure hope he takes this well like yesterday...maybe he'll actually let me stay, why was he so willing...well I wouldn't say willing since I had to convince him to let me go...maybe I can convince him again, this IS an important test..." she said to no one "Ya, i'll have to talk him into it, hopefully he'll actually hear me out...since he only think of me as a 'jewel detector' and that's all" she said sadly, she opened the door to the well-house and got on the lip of the well and put on a happy face and jumped in

**IYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY**

**AN:** So evryone here's my new fic...hopefully now you people will forgive me for taking long on updating 'The Hells of Highschool' but here's my excuse and my reason! So here ya go...I hope you enjoyed it!

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW and tell me what you think...thank you**

**bye for now! **


	2. Ch2 New Feelings

**A Hidden Love**

**AN: **YAY!!! A new chapter...I thought I should get this fic started, now i'm gonna go work on 'The Hells of High School'

**Disclaimer: **-- sadly i don't own Inuyasha...but...you never know...but I don't --

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**Ch.2 New Feelings**

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he saw her come out of the well as he launched himself at her.

"Shippo...what are you doing here?" she asked holding on to him.

"Waiting for you, I missed you so much. It was so boring here without you" Shippo said hugging her

"I missed you too Shippo" she hugged him and giggled

"Sango, Kagome has returned" Miroku said as he stood from his sitting position on the hill with Sango following behind. They made their way down to the well.

"Welcome back Kagome" he said

"Ya, we were wondering when you would return" Sango said brightly to her friend

"Thanks, ya sorry about that I came at the last minute...where is Inuyasha?" she asked looking around noticing he was missing.

"We don't know, he left all of a sudden this morning and hasn't returned since" Miroku informed. Kilala meowed to make herself noticed as she jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"Oh" 'well i guess it will be a while till I tell him' she thought "Hey Kilala" Kagome said walking over and giving her a little pet as she purred "So, now that i'm here you want to go down to the hot springs Sango?" Kagome asked putting Shippo down and picking her backpack up

"Sure that would be great" Sango said picking up her Hiraikotsu "Maybe you should stay here and watch Miroku for us Shippo" Sango said and Shippo puffed out his chest and did a little salute.

"Why Sango, how could you think so low of me?" Miroku asked with his hand over his chest and a hurt expression.

"Easy, you brought it upon yourself lecher" Sango replied back

"Come on Sango" Kagome slightly laughed at the two fighting. She started walking down to the spring. Sango followed after slapping Miroku and a yell of 'PERVERT' came after. She ran up to catch up with Kagome.

"that pervert always touching girls, hes got alot of nerve" she grumbled under her breath and Kagome held in a laughter from her friends actions.

'Those two will never admit their feelings for eachother will they?' Kagome thought, they reached the spring and undressed then got into the steamy warm water. "Ahh, this feels wonderful" Kagome said

"I know it's so relaxing" Sango agreed, they sank into the water before washing up

"So what happend while I was away?" Kagome asked

"Not much really, just the usual. Complaining and whining that it was boring, and Inuyasha was even worse" Sango said. Kagome laughed "Ya it was very tiring untill Inuyasha turned up missing" Sango finished off with a slight giggle

"Wow, what a day. I'm sorry I missed it" Kagome laughed "Well, how long has Inuyasha been gone?" Kagome asked

"Well he left a while ago, he just got up and left without saying a word" Sango said

"Hm, strange...well I was hoping he would be here because...well..." she stopped herself

"Well what?" Sango asked

"I kinda have to stay home another day for mid-terms" Kagome told her

"Oh...What do you think Inuyasha will say?" Sango asked

"What do I think he's going to say? I KNOW what he's going to say and thats 'no', but I HAVE to take these tests. They are really important" Kagome complained

"Well, do something for him to make him say it's ok to go" Sango said "Or do something that he will have to give you something in exchange for, like going home for a week" she told her

"I can't do that, that's kinda mean...but maybe I can use your first suggestion" Kagome said grinning

"KAGOME! SANGO!" Shippo yelled running over to them

"Shippo?...What happend?" Kagome asked "Is it Miroku?"

"No, worse! It's Koga, he's here and he said he was looking for you then Inuyasha came back and got mad when he saw Koga here" Shippo explained rapidly

"Oh great! Well, this was a fast bath" Kagome said "Shippo you better go watch and make sure no one kills anyone" she said and he ran off in the direction he came and Kagome got out when he dissapeared from sight grabbing her towel and drying off before she got dressed as Sango did the same sighing from the long nice bath she had to relax

**KOGA.THE.WOLF.DEMON**

"What the hell do you want wolf?" Inuyasha asked through clenched teeth

"I've only come to see my Kagome" he answered calmly

"YOUR Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped "She dosn't belong to you!" he yelled

"She dosn't belong to you either, but she's my woman so you'll be lucky if I let her stay here with you any longer, mutt-face" Koga said getting angry

Shippo came running back and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder "Koga, when did she say she ever wanted to be with you?" he asked

"The brats right for once, she has never said anything about being your woman!" Inuyasha said

"Ya, you see you keep interrupting on what could happen between her and..." Shippo said to proud that Inuyasha agreed with him to catch what came out of his own mouth then he realized and slapped his hand over his mouth "I mean...She's not going to be with you!" he was tossed to the side by an angry Inuyasha

"Kagome isn't going..." Inuyasha started but got pushed to the side by Kagome

"To take this anymore!" Kagome said standing between Koga and Inuyasha "Why do you two ALWAYS have to fight?" Kagome asked close to yelling

"Kagome, Inuyasha pushed me after I tried to help" Shippo said jumping in her arms, Kagome glarred at both boys

"What wench?" Inuyasha asked getting irritated from the looks she was giving him

"Kagome, why don't you come with me now so you don't have to deal with this half-breed anymore" Koga said to her walking toward her

"Ya right! She's not going anywhere with you!" Inuyasha yelled

"She can choose if she wants to go with me! I doubt she wants to stay with a dirty half-breed like you!" Koga yelled back

"What makes you think she'd rather be with you?" Inuyasha yelled holding in a growl

"Plenty, trust me!" Koga told him yelling as he came near him

"ENOUGH! MY HEAD HURTS! ONE MORE WORD AND YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Kagome yelled holding her hands on her head

"But Kagome..." Koga started but stopped when Kagome gave him a murderous look and he backed away a little

"HA! I told you, you coward!" Inuyasha said

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled

"Well, now what do you have to say for yourself, mutt?" Koga asked

"Koga! I'm not going anywhere! Why don't you leave before I get you a incantation necklace too!" Kagome snapped and gave him another deadly look

"Well, uhh...i'll catch you later Kagome and let you deal with...bye!" Koga stopped when she looked at him dangerlously when he was about to call Inuyasha a name and he ran off waving before he took off

"Wow, Kagome is scary when she gets angry" Shippo said now in Sango's arms

"You let him go, Wench" Inuyasha said lifting his head slightly and got up as the spell wore off

"Well, if you guys would shut up for a second..." Kagome started to say

"YOU WERE THE ONE YELLING!" Inuyasha yelled at her and she stood and glarred at him

"Inuyasha, SIT! I had to YELL TO BE HEARD SINCE YOU TWO WERE BITING EACH OTHERS HEADS OFF! Oh and by the way i'm going home for another day for mid-terms...you know what? Make that TWO days, goodbye Inuyasha" she said and stood

"Get back here! Your not going anywhere!" Inuyasha told her

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" she asked

"Dammit Kagome! You better..." Inuyasha said halfway through

"I BETTER?!?! I better what? NO, don't say it! Better yet just sit and SIT SIT SIT!" she yelled and got her bag and went to the well for the modern era

"Wow, I have a feeling Kagome is mad at Inuyasha" Shippo said

"Yes, I think that's safe to say" Miroku said with a shocked look as he saw the crater in the ground made by Kagome's incantations where Inuyasha was now lying

"Mhm" Sango agreed "We might want to go in the hut because once he wakes up he's going to be mad and will probably try to go get Kagome back" she told them as she walked toward the hut herself "Come on Miroku, youn too Kilala" Sango called out as Kilala backed away from the hole in the ground to follow Sango inside, as did Miroku.

**3.MINUTES.LATER**

"Damnit to hell!" Inuyasha said as he arose out of the hole and stomped toward the forest and ended up at the well "I should come get you Kagome" he said to no one as he sat right in front of the well looking down into the darkness of it. "You CAN'T stay another two days" he said 'What are we supposed to do for another day waiting for you?...what am I supposed to do for another two days?' "To bad, you have no reason to stay home another two days. Your coming back now" Inuyasha said as he leaped into the well

**MODERN.ERA**

"The nerve of that guy! He couldn't say anything nice if his life depended on it" Kagome complained to her cat

"Mrow" Buyo (the cat) moaned as he listened to her ramble on

"He deserved those sits!...right? I was right to sit him wasn't I?" She asked a little unsure and she picked Buyo up and sat on her bed with him in her lap as she pet him "He was being a jerk...and...I was just getting frustrated and I guess I took it out on him" she said looking down sadly

"What have I done?" Kagome asked herself "I should have never told him to sit that many times" she jumped up as she heard a yell, the cat ran out of the room and she ran to the window and saw Inuyasha laying on the ground

"Inuyasha!" she yelled and ran down stairs all the way outside at his side "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she said as he looked up at her

"Keh...if you didn't mean to then why did you do it all those times, you could have easily thrown my back out of comission with all those incantations you threw at me!" Inuyasha said

"I know and i'm sorry" Kagome said looking down and Inuyasha felt a sudden pang of guilt surface over him "I was just frustrated and I took it all out on you, i'm so sorry" Kagome said fidgeting with her hands

"It's not your fault, it's that damn wolf's fault! He can never leave well enough alone!" Inuyasha said trying to make her feel better and she caught on

"Thanks Inuyasha" She hugged him as he lifted himself up as the incantation wore off

"Keh" he looked away as his cheeks got a tinge of pink

"You shouldn't get so defensive when he's around, you should know that i'm not going anywhere with Koga. Don't you trust me not to leave?" she asked as she pulled away to look up at him

"I don't know what your planning to do, besides I don't know what Koga is willing to do to get you either" Inuyasha said surprisingly calm

"Well I doubt he will take me anywhere without my permission if he is actually planning on kidnapping me as you say" Kagome told him

"Keh, I never said that...and whats this about you staying another two days?" he asked standing up and dusting himself off before crossing his arms

"Well, I have mid-terms tomorrow and they're really important" she said not so threatening as before

"And you need two days?" he looked at her skeptically

"Well I just got mad so I just took another day" she said looking down

"No way! You can stay for the test but you only get that one day and thats it!" he said and turned to leave

"INUYASHA!" Sota yelled across the yard running to his hero as Inuyasha turned at the sound of his name

"Hey kid" he said when he saw hi running toward him and but didn't expect him to jump on him and wasn't prepared so he fell on his back from the sudden impact "Ugh" he groaned when he had gotten the wind knocked out of him

"Sota!" Kagome said trying hard not to laugh

"Inuyasha are you going with us tomorrow?" Sota asked him

"Sota you might want to get off of him" Kagome said but couldn't keep her laughter in any longer and Sota got off

"Whats so funny, Wench?" Inuyasha asked getting up as he caught his breath

"Kagome can he come?" Sota asked again

"Umm...I guess...If he wants to" Kagome said unsure but now calmed

"Can you?" Sota turned to Inuyasha and asked

"Can I go where?" Inuyasha asked

"With us to the store, were going to buy a costume for me and go to the movies" Sota told him

"Uh- Sota I never said anything about the mov.." Kagome started but got cut off

"I guess I could" Inuyasha said unsure of himself also

"Ya, but I never sa..." Kagome started again

"GREAT! Were going to have so much fun!" Sota said excitedly

"But..." Kagome never got the chance to speak

"You want to play video games?" Sota asked starting to pull him inside without getting his answer

"Uhh...I'll be there in a minute" Inuyasha said pulling his hand away

"Ok" Sota ran inside out of sight

"Where exactly ARE we going?" Inuyasha asked

"All I know is were going to buy him a costume but it seems he has other plans that I didn't know about so I have no clue" Kagome sighed and started to walk inside

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled when she was walking inside without him and she laughed

"Whats wrong Inuyasha don't want to be left alone in the dark?" Kagome asked giggling, It had gotten dark by this time

"Keh, I'll show you" Inuyasha said stalking over to her as if she were his prey

"No! Inuyasha...what are you going to do?" Kagome asked backing away getting a little nervous

He didn't answer he just kept advancing over to her and looked as if he was going to attack her

"Uhh...Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and all of a sudden he pounced on her and attacked

"NO!...Inu..yasha...stop!" She begged between laughs from the tickling he was giving her

"Why should I?" he asked being careful not to scratch her with his claws

"Ple...please!" she said trying to push him away with tears in her eyes from laughing so much

"Hmm...let me think about it...no" He smirked and pushed her hands away and tickled her around her torso

"But...but..." she couldn't get it out she was laughing so much

"But what?" he asked stopping for a second to let her catch her breath

"Thank..you" she said now between breaths

"I never said i gave up, I'm not one to back down. You know that" Inuyasha said smirking again

"But thats not fair" she said being able to breathe again

"I never asked if it was fair" he said looking down at her

"Please? For me? I thought I was your friend though?" She asked and he pulled away

"Fine" he said and stood up and started to walk away 'friends huh?'

"WAIT! You could wait for me!" She yelled

"Keh, hurry up then" he stopped walking without turning around

"Fine, your going to get it now" she said in a whisper to bad for her Inuyasha heard it and she got up and ran to him and jumped on his back and he grabbed legs to hold her on and jumped up and flattened his ears from her screaming "Stop screaming!" he ordered

"Sorry you just scared me" she said and they jumped onto a branch in Goshinboku

"Keh" he answered

"Ugh, you knew didn't you" she asked

"Well if you stopped talking to yourself maybe I wouldn't have known. You forget I can hear better then you" he told her

She looked away with her arms crossed

"Pouting are we?" Inuyasha asked with her sitting in front of him as he got in her face

"No!" she said looking away from him and he turned her face to look at him but she pushed his hand away losing her balance and almost fell back but Inuyasha caught her around the waist and brought her back up

"What are you doing? Do you WANT to fall?" he asked

"It wasn't my fault" she said and felt something touch her leg and screamed pulling closer to Inuyasha

"What?" He asked looking at her now in his lap

"Something touched me" she said holding onto his haori

"Something touched you?" he asked and she nodded

"It touched my leg" she said pulling her legs closer to her and a squirrel climbed from the bottom of the branch to the top near the two

"Could it have been that squirrel?" he asked pointing to it

"...maybe" she said loosening her grip and he put his hand out and it came foward

"What are you doing?" she asked tightening her grip again

"Nothing" he said and it had it's two front paws on his hands

"What if it bites, it could have rabies" she told him

"It wont bite" he said and pulled it closer so she could see it

"It wont?" she asked

"No, why would it? Only if you threaten it, then it will" he told her and she slowly strated moving her hand toward it then stopped "It's ok" he said grabbing her hand and bringing it closer to the squirrel and made her pet it "See? It's not going to kill you" he told her pulling his hand away as she pet it and another squirrel ran by and the one she was petting ran after it

"Aww, it's so cute" she said 'wow Inuyasha was...I don't know, i've never seen him like that before' she thought "Inuyasha" she got his attention

"Hm?" he looked at her

She yawned and lied her head on his chest "Thanks" she said as she let sleep overcome her

"For what?" he asked in a whisper then saw she was asleep "good night, Kagome" he said staying like that a little longer before deciding to take her inside

"Inuyasha! Are you coming?" Sota yelled out

"Ya! Just be quiet" he said as he jumped out of the tree with Kagome in his arms and Sota nodded when he saw his sister asleep in his arms and ran back inside Inuyasha walked inside up to her room and put her in her bed after pulling her shoes off and tucked her in and walked to the door he took one more glance at her and walked out and to Sota's room.

**AUTHORS.NOTE**

**AN: **here ya go, I hope ya liked it! personally i thought he was being so sweet with the squirrel. I know it may have been OOC but he loves Kagome and they were alone so he WOULD probably act kinder and sweeter to her.

So Review and tell me what you thought! And thank you for the good reviews i've been getting i LOVE them!

Sorry if this chapter is short but if I kept going...well i'm at a part where more is put in so it would be a looong chapter ifI didn't.

Bye for now,

Inuyashasgrl15


	3. Ch3 A Day Out

**A Hidden Love**

**AN:** Hey Everyone! Hope you like this fic so far! I wanted a fic with the original plot line but changed to how it is now, lol. Let me know what you think! I'm not getting many reviews yet, but hopefully that's just because it's new. I hope to get more soon!

Ok on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! But a girl can dream, and boy do I dream!

**IYKHIYKHIYKHIYKHIYKHIYKHIYKH**

**Ch.3** **A Day Out**

Sota walked in the house and shut the door. "MOM! I'm home!" Sota yelled out

"Hello dear, how was school?" Ms. Higurashi asked

"It was fun, we got to talk about costume day" Sota told her "Where's Inuyasha?" he asked

"Oh I think he's upstairs...he's a little worn out, I wouldn't bother him if I were....you" she said to herself since Sota was long gone upstairs.

He went through all the rooms upstairs looking for him, he first checked his room but found it empty then his sister's room. He peeked in and saw the hanyou on her bed lying down. He walked over on his tiptoes sneakily over to the side of the bed. He saw Inuyasha lying down...he looked asleep with his arm over his eyes so it was hard to tell.

"Inuyasha?" Sota asked quietly but got no answer and poked him and saw his ears twitch "INUYASHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and ran out and Inuyasha jumped up fast enough to see Sota running out.

"Damn kid" he grumbled sitting up then stood slowly lifting his arms over his head to streatch then flopped back on the bed "I'll get him later" he said groggily to no one

Sota ran back into the room and got on the bed "Inuyasha?" he asked and Inuyasha tried to shoo him away with his hand "Inuyasha?" he asked again standing on the bed and started jumping on it

"Go away" Inuyasha said sleepily

"Don't you want to play with me?" he asked

"No" he told him with his eyes still closed

"You promised though!" Sota said

"When?" he asked

"Yesterday, when you said you were going to bed...you were tired and said 'Ya sure' remember?" he asked

"No, noy really but if it will get you to...be quiet" he said having to catch himself from cussing in front of Sota

"Ok then come on" Sota said still jumping up and down on the bed and jumped off grabbing Inuyasha's arm and trying to pull him

"Fine" he moaned slowly getting up, the pulling not fazing him at all.

They went to Sota's room and he pulled out alot of different cards

"What are those?" Inuyasha asked

"They're card games...here i'll teach you, want to play Yu-Gi-Oh or Poke'mon?" Sota asked him

"Uhh...you decide" he told him

"Ok let's play Yu-Gi-Oh" he said gathering the Yu-Gi-Oh cards

Sota explained how to play. Inuyasha listened and after all the explaining was over they started the game that became more of winning then fun

"I'll use my 'Dark Magician' and i'll attack your face down card!" Sota said lying his card down

"In that case your card goes straight to the graveyard because that's my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' and that's 500 points off your life points" Inuyasha said knowingly

"Wow Inuyasha, you've gotten good at this game" Sota told him

"Ya, this is easy, I guess I know this when it comes to demons and strength. But these are some weak demons" Inuyasha said

"It's only a game...I wonder where my sister is, she should have been home by now" Sota said

"Really?" Inuyasha was getting ready to get up and go look for her

"She probably stayed after school to find out her grade" he told him

One hour later they were still into the game, the score kept rocking back and forth as the game went on. It was nearing the end of the game. Sota had 500 life points left and Inuyasha had 700 life points left.

"Hey, i'm home!" Kagome yelled

"UPSTAIRS!" Sota yelled "It's the end of the line for you, Inuyasha" Sota told him as Kagome walked up the stairs to her room "I flip my 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' in attack mode" Sota said

Kagome walked into Sota's room "There you guys are" she said "Sorry i'm so late"

"I don't think so kid, I use my trap card 'Waboku' and attack with my 'Black Luster Soldier'...I win!" He said "Hey Kagome" he turned to her

"Wow, you won Inuyasha?" she asked and he nodded "Good job! Sota is hard to beat, he has been the champ at school! Every person he's played has lost" Kagome said

"There is no way!" Sota said "Wow...your good Inuyasha, congratulations" he said

"Thanks, but it sure did take a long time" he said getting up

"How long did it take?" Kagome asked

"We started playing after I explained the game once I got home" Sota told her

"Wow...ya sorry I took so long" she said

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked

"School, I had to wait for my tests to be graded from yesterday" she told them

"Well are we going to go buy my costume now or what?" Sota said literally pushing Inuyasha and Kagome out the door and closing it

"Uhh...Sota?" Kagome asked knocking on the door

"I'm changing!" he said through the door

"Ok...let's go wait downstairs" she said to Inuyasha as he followed her "What did you do today?" she asked him once they sat at the kitchen table

"Ugh...Your mom is...tough, she had me help her clean...that's what I call fierce cleaning" he said holding his back from the memory

"What happend?" she asked giggling

"Tired me out, I went to sleep but then Sota came in the room and told me I promised him I would play with him some more today" he told her

"Wow, the almighty Inuyasha got tired from cleaning?" Kagome asked laughing

"Ya, laugh it up. It's not that funny, wench" he told her and she laughed more

"Ok let's go" Sota said running downstairs running to the front door and grabbing coats and a hat and throwing them at the two sitting at the table

"Hey! Sota!" Kagome said with a coat over head and she took it off and stood and looked over to Inuyasha and he also had a jacket over his head and she once again started to laugh pulling it off his head and giving him the jacket that was thrown at her and put her jacket on that was thrown at the hanyou.

"Little runt!...I don't need a jacket" he said holding it up

"Yes you do" Kagome said simply and put his hat over his ears, she was so close to him while putting the hat on him that there noses could have been touching. She had to stand on her toes to put it on his head. He blushed from the proximity between them. Sota just watched from the kitchen doorway

"Are you going to kiss or can we go now?" Sota asked with a little disgust in his voice

Kagome blushed and stepped away "Let's go" she said walking away leaving a blushing hanyou to recollect his thoughts over what the boy just said and blushed deeper. Kagome and Sota walked outside and walked to the Shrine steps but stopped when Inuyasha didn't follow and Sota went back to get him.

Sota ran inside and found him standing there very stunned and blushing still. "Come on lover-boy, you said you would go" Sota said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out the door

"Inuyasha put the jacket on it's cold!" Kagome told him

"Keh, pushy wench" he mumbled while putting the jacket on

"So where to?" Kagome asked grabbing Sota's hand

"Costume shop!" Sota yelled running down the shrine steps with Kagome trying to keep up but finally let go of his hand so she wasn't to be dragged behind any longer

"Come on, wench" Inuyasha said as he caught up to Kagome

Kagome sighed and followed behind "I wonder when he'll realize he dosn't know how to get there" she said

Sota stopped at the end of the stairs to wait for his sister to catch up "Come on, only you know where it is!" Sota tried to hurry them

"Maybe now" Inuyasha said stating the obvious

"No kidding, and what was your first clue?" Kagome asked sarcastically

"Keh" he kept walking

"Hey don't walk away from me" she said and he grinned and picked up his walking pace "HEY!" she ran after him and jumped on his back

"What the hell?" he got surprised when she had jumped on him and almost lost his balance and she almost slipped off too. He had to grab her legs to keep her from falling back and pulling him down with her. "Crazy wench" he said

"Ya whatever, you shouldn't have walked away" she said resting her head on his shoulder

"What do I look like your resting spot?" he asked

"No, but you'll do" she said "Besides you really want me to walk and get tired and not be able to go back to the feudal era with you? I had tests all day so i'm tired" she told him

"Ya ya ya whatever" he said getting to where Sota was

"Bout time" Sota said "I was thinking ya'll would never get up here"

"Ok just walk down the sidewalk and though the park to the shopping center" Kagome said

"Oh ya, now I remember" Sota said taking off down the sidewalk

"Sota! Get back here! You have to stay with us! No walking by yourself!" Kagome yelled after him and he stopped so they could catch up once again

"At this rate it will take the whole time your here just to get there" Sota whinned

"Fine you want me to walk faster? Then let's go. See if you can keep up kid" Inuyasha said and leaped up on the edge of a fence and ran on that like cats do all the time

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled grabbing onto his haori for dear life "SLOW DOWN!" Kagome told him

"HEY, NO FAIR!" Sota yelled running after him trying his hardest to keep up but failed terribly

"Are you even listening? Don't make me say 'it'" Kagome threatened

"You wouldn't because you would go down too" he told her

"No I wouldn't I would just...." she stopped and looked at the ground to see how fast they were going

"Jump off? I doubt that, you would be risking your life if you did" Inuyasha told her tightening his grip on her legs just in case

"If I fall then i'm going to say 'it' till your twenty feet deep into the ground!" Kagome told him

"Just shut-up wench, your not going to fall" Inuyasha told her

"How do I know that?" she asked

"Because I won't let you" he told "We better go back and meet Sota" Inuyasha said

"Ya" her eyes widened suddenly "INUYASHA GET OFF THE FENCE!" Kagome yelled and he did as she said and got her off his back and looked her over

"What?! Are you ok?" he asked grabbing her arms

"Ya, but what if someone saw you?" Kagome asked

"Is that it? I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT! Stupid wench" he said turning to walk to Sota as he ran toward the two

"I'm not, so you don't have to get so mad....wait....were you worried?" she asked as it dawned on her

"Keh" he just crossed his arms once Sota caught up and turned to walk toward the park as he followed Sota

"Wow! That was awesome!" Sota said

"He was worried?" Kagome questioned herself and Inuyasha stopped

"Are you coming or not?" Inuyasha asked "Or do I still need to carry you?" he asked

"No, i'm coming" Kagome said following slowly behind

"We'll never get there at your pace" Inuyasha said walking to her and bending so she can get on his back

"No, it's ok. I'll walk" Kagome told him "Come on" she said and walked by him and he slowly stood then followed after the two

He was now walking next to Sota and Kagome was on the other side of the two

"KAGOME!" a voice yelled out from the end of the park walk-way

She turned to look and saw the three people that would surely make a mess out of the day...oh no the four who would really mess her day up. "...Hey guys"

"Hey Higurashi" Hojo said walking up to her so he was standing in front of her and Inuyasha growled but his anger simmered down when Kagome gave him a narrowed look

"Yes?" Kagome asked the four

"Can you guys talk to Kagome later? This was the only time I get to spend with my sister" Sota told them stepping between his sister and Hojo

"Awww, how sweet" the girls said "You want to spend time with your sister? How cute" Yuka said

"Actually ya, me, her and Inuyasha...only" he clarified

"Inuyasha...I'm guessing your Inuyasha?" Eri asked standing holding her hand out to shake his hand and he just looked at her hand and growled

"Uhh...Inuyasha, stop that" Kagome whispered to him so he only heard

"Ok well little man, I guess we'll see you around" Hojo said "Nice meeting you Inuyasha" he said patting him on the back

"I'd remove your hand from me if you don't want me to remove it for you, i'll go ahead and remove your whole arm while i'm at it" Inuyasha growled and Hojo pulled his hand back and the girls stepped back aq little before looking at him angrily

"That was un-called for!" Eri told the hanyou

"Keh" he replied

"Ok we got to get going we'll see you guys later" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha's haori sleeve to pull him along as they walked to the costume shop

"Wow, he seems dangerous" Hojo said

"It's probably an act, Kagome wouldn't hang out with a dangerous guy" Yuka said

"Unless it's that guy she's always talking about who gets into fights" Eri told them

"He's really cute for a jerk" Ayumi said watching Inuyasha walk to the shop

"Come on girls, let's get going" Hojo said as they started to admire the hanyou from afar

"Thanks Sota, I didn't feel like them ruining my day" Kagome said

"Your welcome" Sota told her

"Then why didn't you just tell them to go away?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms

"I'm not going to be rude!" Kagome told him "And you didn't have to be rude either!"

"He didn't have to put his hand on me either...to tell you the truth...his scent is familiar" Inuyasha said trying to remember how he smelled his scent on Sota let's find you a costume" Kagome said trying to escape Inuyasha

"He's the one you were with when you came to the feudal era wasn't he?!?!" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Dang...uhh...maybe" Kagome said as she walked down the aisle in search of a costume dragging Sota behind

"He was! I should go and let him know what happens next time he comes near you" Inuyasha said turning around to walk out

"NO!" Kagome grabbed the back of his haori and pulled him back a little to hard to try and stop him and he tripped over a hangar that must have been dropped and pushed over a rack of costumes pulling Kagome down with him and ended up lying back on the rack with Kagome on his chest still holding his haori. "Owww" she said rubbing her arm which ran into a metal bar for hangars of costumes. (dunno what its called)

"Ughh" he groaned and lifted his head to look at her "Are you ok?" he asked her groaned

"Ya, I think so...you?" she asked

"Ya" he said as she slowly got off of him and held a hand out so she could help him up

"YOU! LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE!" the short shopkeeper came over waving a broom in his hand "LOOK AT IT! GET OUT! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!" he yelled

Inuyasha growled at the man who looked to be threatening them with the broom and stepped up but stopped when Kagome grabbed his haori once again

"You guys sure got us in trouble...now where am I going to get my costume?" Sota asked

"IMBECILES! LEAVE NOW!" he kept waving his broom

"Don't worry about it" Kagome said

"GET OUT YOU TROUBLEMAKERS! ALL THREE OF YOU!" the man said

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said as they walked out of the store

"Are you guys ok?" Sota asked

"Ya, pretty sure" Kagome said holding her side

"Keh, like that was going to hurt me" Inuyasha said crossing his arms

"Where to now? I don't know any other costumes to get" Sota said a little dissapointed

"I don't know about that" Kagome said, she had suddenly thought of something

"Kagome? What are you thinking" Sota asked

"Well...first off it all depends what you want to go as" Kagome told him

"I don't know...something cool...something that looks real" Sota said

"Perfect!" Kagome said "I've got an idea"

"Kagome? What are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked her

"Sota, go to the material store and look what color you like and we'll meet you there" Kagome told him

"...ok" Sota said slowly unsure but went anyway

"What if we went to the feudal era and got like a demon exterminator outfit or something else for him since we got him kicked out of the store we could at least get him that. And it's cool because it's authentic" she explained to him

"Au...au-then-tic?" he asked sounding it out

"Ya....real" she said

"Well first of all it was your fault we got kicked out, and I guess we could do that. I'm sure Sango's old village still has armor and stuff" he told her

She nodded "Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was yours! I was trying to stop you from ripping Hojo apart but YOU tripped on that hangar since your mind was side-tracked to finding Hojo and fell and then I got pulled down too" Kagome told him

"Ya well you landed on me! I landed on the hard shelf!" Inuyasha told her back

"I didn't only land on you! I fell on a metal bar" she said holding her side

"I thought you said you were ok?" Inuyasha said getting closer to her

"I am, just hurts a little" she said covering her side now

"Let me see it then" he said

"No, i'm ok. Just drop it" Kagome told him walking to the store and they found Sota looking at a dark blue roll of material

"I like this one" Sota said "Why?" he asked looking up at his sister

"You'll see, don't worry we got your costume under control" Kagome said

"But I need it for halloween in a couple of days" he told her

"I know, we gotta go back to the warring states era but we'll be back and we'll have your costume" Kagome told him

"Cool!...wait so your leaving?" Sota asked

"Not yet, we can still hang out a little then we can leave" Inuyasha finally spoke up

"GREAT! Let's go to the movies!" Sota said

"That was nice Inuyasha" Kagome said to him

"Keh" he replied as they walked to a nearby theater

"What's playing?" Kagome asked

"Uhh...nothing good that's for sure...these are all love story type movies! Gross! Can we just rent a movie?" Sota asked

"I guess so" Kagome said as they turned to go to a movie rental store

"Can I choose the movie?" Sota asked and Kagome just nodded as he ran in search of a movie. He glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome and laughed a little as he picked up the movie he wanted and ran to her so she could rent it for him

"Wes Craven's New Nightmare? What's that?" she asked looking it over

"Freddy Kruger" he told her as she paid for it and they left

"What's it about?" Inuyasha asked

"It's really good! It's better then the shows you've seen on our tv Inuyasha" Sota told him

"Freddy Kruger....I think i've heard of him before....just can't remember where" Kagome said

"Well you'll probably remember by time it's over, it's an old movie but good" Sota told them

"Ok...wait a second, it's a scary movie isn't it? He's that elm street guy isn't he?" Kagome asked

"Yup that's him" Sota told her

"I'm not watching that" Kagome said

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked

"It's to scary" she told him

"Scary?...we fight demons and you think a movie is scary?" Inuyasha asked

"Shut up, it just is. You'll see" Kagome told him

**AUTHORS.NOTE.**

**AN: **Here ya go...i hope you enjoyed! Please read and review! **I need more reviews for this fic!!!** Well it's late and i'm tired so i'm going to sleep g'night all!

**READ & REVIEW**

**Bye for now**


	4. Ch4 The Set Up

** Hidden Love **

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own the really KAWAII Inuyasha but I do own these fics I write so I hope you enjoy them!!!

**IWantToChangeTheWorldKazeWoKakenuketeNanimoOsorezuNiImaYuukiToEgaoNoKakeraDaite **

**Ch.4 The Set Up**

"You guys can watch it because i'm not!" Kagome told them from upstairs before slamming her door closed.

"But Kagome!" Sota yelled sitting on the couch. "Were supposed to be spending the day together." he mumbled crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about it kid, i'll get her." Inuyasha told her as he walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

"I'm not watching it." Kagome said simply.

"Ok can I just talk to you?" Inuyasha asked from behind the door. He heard her walk to the door and unlock it.

"Talk? Since when have you ever wanted to talk about anything?" She asked him with the door slightly open so she could stick her head out.

"Just listen." He pushed the door open and walked in. "Your brother wants to spend time with you, just go downstairs and watch the movie with him." Inuyasha told her.

"...Fine." Kagome said looking down. "But you have to watch it too!" She said dragging him downstairs with her.

"Kagome! Ok sheesh, you don't have to pull me." Inuyasha complained going down the steps almost stumbling over a few.

"Ok Sota let's watch it." Kagome said sitting on the couch pulling Inuyasha with her still with Sota on the other side of her.

"Ok, thanks Inuyasha." He said as he put the tape in and sat on the floor.

"Why arn't you sitting on the couch?" Kagome asked him.

"Because i've sat with you to many times during scary movies to know how you are." He said looking at the tv.

"Ugh...you mean you want me to watch the movie with you but you don't want to sit by me?" She asked him.

"Exactly, now be quiet it's starting." He told her as the title came up 'Wes Craven's New Nightmare'.

"So what's this movie about exactly?" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as he looked at the cover of the movie.

"Well this guy he killed his wife and I forgot how he died he like burned to death or something and he goes into your dreams and kills you from there." She told him grabbing a blanket from the arm of the couch covering herself real good with the blanket up to her face so she could cover her face easily.

"Your pathetic." Inuyasha chuckled. She glared at him. "What? It's true, look at you. Your not scared of demons as much as you are of this movie." He told her.

"I don't care." She said sticking her tongue out.

"Fine I bet you that you can't watch the movie without covering your face with your blanket." He told her.

"Urgh...fine. I'll just use my shirt." She mumbled.

"Or your shirt." He told her smirking.

"Fine!" She agreed sitting at the other side of the couch glarring at him.

Into the movie she had scooted next to him everytime she screamed now she was sitting right next to him with a hold of his haori sleeve. She watched with his sleeve covering half of her face. She pulled it down to yell at the screen but pulled to hard and pulled Inuyasha so he was leaning on her shoulder.

"Kagome..." He started but she was to caught into the movie.

"NO GET AWAY...oh sorry." She said letting his sleeve go.

"Uhh..It's ok." He patted her hand so he could scoot over a bit but she grabbed his hand when Freddy poped out of the closet in the movie.

"AHHH!" She yelled and hid her face behind Inuyasha's shoulder. Sota looked back at Inuyasha and smiled as he turned back to watch the movie.

"What's wrong sis? To scary?" Sota asked still looking at the screen.

"Shut up!" She yelled still hiding her face.

"Kagome it's over with...he's gone right now." He whispered to her stroking her hand. She looked at the screen and noticed her position and blushed.

"Sorry." She said as she looked at the screen.

"It's ok." He looked at the screen. "Hey where did your brother go?" He asked her looking around a bit.

"I don't know probably the bathroom." Kagome told him.

"Oh ok." He said looking at the screen again.

"RAAAAHHHH" Sota jumped from the side of the couch.

"AGHHH!" Kagome screamed jumping up and trying to get back forgetting Inuyasha was beside her and jumped up in his lap.

"Ugh...Sota!" Inuyasha yelled as the boy ran upstairs.

"What can I say the movie was almost over and it's getting old." He said as he ran upstairs.

"Kagome it's ok. It was just Sota." He told her as she hid her face on his chest. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Oh sorry. I told you I hate scary movies." She said slowly getting off him.

"It's ok. Want to go kill your brother?" He asked her with a mischievous look.

"I can't do that to my brother!....We'll just hurt him really good." Kagome smirked patting his cheek and getting off the couch. He got up and bent down.

"Hop on." He said and she jumped on his back. "I didn't mean to literally 'hop' on you know." He told her.

"Oh well you'll get over it." She giggled.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Yup." She said simply.

"Hold on." He said as he raced up the stairs.

Inuyasha knocked on Sota's door and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" Sota asked.

"Inuyasha can I come in?" He asked as Kagome tried to hold in a laugh.

"Do you want to play?" Sota asked.

"Sure why not." Inuyasha told him.

"I was hoping you would say that, you can come in." He told him as he got ready. Once the door opened water balloons started flying at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed trying to hide her face behind Inuyasha.

"HEY! KID STOP!" Inuyasha yelled trying to block the water balloons but had a hard time as he held Kagome also.

"I thought you two wanted to play?" Sota asked. "You already said you did. Can't back down now." Sota told them as he brought out his water gun from under his bed.

"SOTA!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha spun around to leave the room as Kagome got wet on her back. "INUYASHA!" She yelled as she got soaked.

He closed the door and held the door knob.

"HEY LET ME OUT!" Sota yelled as he banged on the door.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said and hit him on the shoulder as she slid off his back.

"What?" He asked turning to her while holding the knob still.

"I got wet!" She told him as she wrung her hair out.

"So did I, unless you didn't notice?" He asked her pointing to himself.

"Ok ok ok, we need a plan. What can we do?" She asked him.

"I don't know but if you keep talking loud he'll hear you." Inuyasha whispered to her.

"Ok sorry, what do you suggest?" She whispered to him.

"Hmm...you got one of those water shooting things?" He asked in a whisper.

"Uhh...no...but we have something even better." Kagome whispered back. "Come on he wont find us outside." Kagome said trying to get Sota's attention as they ran downstairs outside and to the side of the house to get the waterhose ready.

"What does that do?" Inuyasha asked as she picked up the hose.

"This." She pointed the hose at him and sprayed him with the water.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he made his way to her through the water.

"GET HER INUYASHA!" Sota yelled once he found them.

"Your so lucky right now that he showed up." Inuyasha whispered as he grabbed the hose and turned to spray Sota.

"INUYASHA!" Sota yelled as he got wet.

"Aww poor Sota getting wet." Kagome laughed.

"Oh ya?" Sota asked spraying Kagome with his water gun. "HA! Now taste my power!" Sota yelled as he laughed a fake evil laugh.

"HEY! Inuyasha spray him!" Kagome told him hiding behind him as she looked over his shoulder every so often.

"I am!" He told her back.

"Urgh." She complained. And Sota followed her with the gun and ended up spraying Inuyasha.

"He's spraying me!" He yelled at Kagome.

"Not my problem." She giggled.

"Ok then." He grabbed her arm with his free hand and pulled her in front of him between him and the waterhose as he continued to spray Sota.

"NOO! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she got wet by Sota.

"Not my problem." He mocked her.

"YES IT IS! BECAUSE I WILL SAY 'IT' TILL YOUR SIX FEET UNDER!" Kagome yelled at him.

"No you won't." He said simply.

"Oh ya? Try me." She told him.

"Bye guys have fun." Sota said as he ran off.

"Ugh! Hop on." Inuyasha said bending down as he watched Sota run into the well house.

"Fine." Kagome grumbled as she got on his back and he ran to the well house with the water hose.

"Sota come out!" Inuyasha yelled at the door.

"With your hands up!" Kagome added before she started laughing.

"Your goofy." Inuyasha told her as he looked at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What? No i'm not!" Kagome told him looking at him too. "I'm just having fun." She said simply.

"Ya ok." He said as he opened the well house door and spraying everywhere until he found Sota right beside the door.

"Nice one genius." Kagome said simply as she got off his back again and took the hose and sprayed Sota.

"Your not even doing it right." Inuyasha told her as he put his arms around her helping her spray the hose putting his finger in front of the spout so it sprayed more.

"Whatever I was doing it just fine." Kagome pouted as she held the hose handle. She shoved her elbow into his arm.

"Hey watch it." He told her.

"Well your arms are around me and your hogging the hose." She said taking the hose from him.

"Well that's not my problem." He said again taking the hose back. Sota ran off while they were arguing.

"Yes it is! Give it back!" She yelled grabbing it back and stopped the hose when she noticed Sota was gone.

"Now look. While you were pouting he got away." Inuyasha growled.

"I don't pout! And stop growling at me!" She yelled and sprayed him with the water hose.

"HEY! KAGOME! Stop right now and maybe i'll go easy on you!" Inuyasha told her as he advanced on her.

"NO!" She dropped the hose and ran almost tripping on a stick but caught herself and ran.

"Are you forgetting i'm a hanyou Kagome?" Inuyasha asked right before he started spraying her with the hose from right behind her and ran around her to be in front of her and kept spraying her.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled trying to cover her face from the water.

"You sprayed me, or do you not remember?" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked as he stopped spraying her.

"Nothing you look so pathetic trying to block the water." He said as he stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" She asked as she walked closer to him trying to look at what he was looking at.

"I smell your brother real close...just can't pick up from where." He said as he looked inside the well house with Kagome right behind him. He turned back around and saw Sota holding part of the hose. "HEY!" He yelled when Sota pulled the hose out of his hands.

"SOTA!" Kagome yelled as she held onto Inuyasha's haori sticking her face toward him.

"You better start running kid." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his hands around Kagome and jumped up into a tree on the side. Sota looked wide eyed and ran inside.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who was still holding onto him and laughed.

"Now what's so funny?" She asked looking up at him.

"Nothing, it's just your soaked." He told her pushing her wet bangs out of her face.

"Oh ya? At least I don't look like a wet dog." She giggled.

"Watch it." He told her glarring at her a bit.

"Aww did I hurt the puppies feewings?" She asked him with a baby voice.

"Kagome." He said her name agitated to get her to stop.

"Inuyasha i'm only kidding...at least your a cute puppy." She told him smiling.

"Enough with the dog crap." He told her looking to the side with a pouty face.

"Ok ok, i'm sorry. You started it though." She asked him.

"Whatever." He said as he jumped out of the tree and threw her on his back.

"AHH! You could warn me." Kagome said a little scared at first as she clung to his haori.

"Keh." He answered back. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and rubbed his ear. "Urgh! Kagome stop!" He yelled as he stopped and put her down.

"Well I'm sorry. I guess the ears are just to cute to pass up." She smirked.

"Whatever." He said and sighed as he walked to the house.

"Hey wait for me!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him. "I thought you were going to let me go on your back?" She asked him.

"You can walk." He said simply.

"Inuyasha I said I was just kidding." Kagome said walking next to him, looking at him.

"Keh." He said and kept walking as he crossed his arms in his sleeves.

**SOTA.HIGURASHI. **

"Great they're fighting again." Sota said from his sister's room looking out the window. "Well I guess it's all up to me now." He said as he pulled out some more water balloons and opened the window. "Look out below!" He yelled out as he started throwing water balloons at them.

"AGH! SOTA!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha grabbed her and they hid behind a tree.

"He's going to throw those until he runs out." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Ya your probably right. What should we do?" She asked him.

"Well we need to get to him without him noticing." He told her.

"But that would be hard...Can we try something else?" She asked him looking to see Sota watching for them.

"Hmm...I know, hop on." He told her.

"So your not mad anymore?" She asked him.

"Just get on." He told her. She sighed and got on his back.

"Fine but I don't see why your mad." She said to him.

"I'm not mad now be quiet or he'll know." He told her.

"Ya bu..." She stopped when he put his hand over her mouth.

She gave him a narrowed look and he brought his finger to his lips. "Shhh." He looked up the tree and saw a branch that went near her window. He jumped up the tree and ended up right in front of Sota as he landed on the window sil. "Yo." He said as he stood in front of Sota.

"AHHH!" Sota yelled and tried to close the window but Inuyasha held the window open. He started to climb in when water balloons started to fly at him. He jumped back onto a branch on the Goshinboku so they wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Dammit." Inuyasha said as Sota closed the window after he threw a few more water balloons.

"What now genius?" Kagome asked giving him a narrowed look.

"Hey don't get mad at me at least i'm thinking of ways." Inuyasha told her.

"...Why are we still trying to get him?...we could just stop and he would come to us sooner or later you know." She told him.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." He said as he got ready to jump and took a step but slipped on all the water covering the branch. "Shit!" He yelled once Kagome hit her arm on the branch and he turned so she was on his chest when they landed on the ground. "Ugh!" He complained once they hit the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha are you ok?!" Kagome asked as she stroked the sides of his face. She had landed face down toward his chest.

"Ya, are you ok? I saw your arm hit the branch." He said as he leaned up a bit to look.

"No, i'm fine. Just hurts a bit." She said pushing him down, as she was about to rise off his chest.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?" Sota asked as he ran outside. "Wow sis the sleeve of your shirt is kinda tattered." He said pushing her down a bit as he checked it out. Inuyasha tried to rise up a bit to see but then Kagome got up.

"I'll go get a wet cloth, your arm got scratched." Sota said as he ran inside.

"Let me see Kagome." He said as he got up off the ground.

"No it's fine." She told him as she turned to go inside.

"Kagome! Come back." He said as he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. "Let me see." He told her and she looked up at him. Sota ran back when he grabbed her wrist he was now next to them. He saw her looking up at him and he walked behind Inuyasha and pushed him. "What the..." He stopped when he fell forward almost pulling Kagome down when she put her hands up to stop him. Her hands were holding him up on his chest. Once he got his balance Sota sighed thinking his plan went down the drain. He started walking back inside with his head down. Kagome noticed where her hands were and let them drop as she blushed.

"Sorry I di..." She stopped when he lifted her chin and kissed her. Her eyes went wide when he did. She was stunned from the fact that he was actually kissing her. _'Oh my gosh is he kissing me? Why aren't I kissing him back?!?'_ She asked herself. He went wide eyed when he realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Uhh..sorry I-uh was..." He started but she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Now it was his turned to be shocked but that passed as soon as it came and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Hey guys i'm going to..." Sota started as he turned and went wide eyed when he saw them kissing. "Eww gross...YES!" He yelled jumping up.

Kagome pulled away and looked up at him. "Inuyasha...why?" She simply asked. He chuckled and looked down at her.

"Because I love you Kagome." He said with a smirk. "I want you to be with me, I love you so much." He told her and she smiled up at him.

"Really?!" Kagome asked excitedly. "Inuyasha...." She started crying and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you too, you don't know how long i've wanted to hear that." She smiled up at him. She heard a whisper like 'yes' and turned to look at Sota who looked to be doing a victory dance. "Uhh...but sometimes I wonder about him." She said as she turned Inuyasha's face to look at Sota. She started laughing at his dance and so did Inuyasha.

"Hey Kid...what...are you doing?" Inuyasha asked between laughs. Sota stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, uhh...nothing." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But it's about time you guys kissed." He said and ran inside.

"Wait a second..." Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha.

"About time?" Inuyasha asked and they looked in the direction Sota ran off in and went after him.

"You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you." Kagome called from the other side of his door. Inuyasha looked at her when she said that. "What?" She asked.

"Like I said your goofy." He told her and held the door knob again to keep it closed.

"HEY! NOT AGAIN! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sota yelled from the inside of his room as he banged on the door.

"And what about you?" She asked giving him a narrowed look.

"Me? I'm not goofy." He said with his hand to his chest when he said that.

"No but your a jerk most of the time." She told him.

"Hey hey hey, I don't mean to be like that. I just couldn't ever tell you the truth." He told her.

"Oh ya? And what is that?" She asked him.

"That I loved you and I wanted you to stay with me." He said looking in her eyes. She looked back into his with a warm smile.

"Well if you put it that way I guess your not that big of a jerk." She giggled.

"Well thanks I guess." He said sarcastically. And dipped down for another kiss. She pulled back and looked at him.

"So I take it you forgive me for the wet dog remark now?" She asked.

"Will you shut up for once?" He asked her.

"Why should I?"She asked with a pouty face.

"So I can kiss you." He told her.

"Well I guess I can stay quiet for tha..." She couldn't finish since he shut her up and took the chance to slip his tongue in her mouth when she was talking. Her eyes widened at first and it took her a second to respond. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ewww...I didn't know once you guys started you wouldn't stop." Sota said covering his eyes with his hands with a disgusted look on his face. "I didn't get ya'll to start so you wouldn't be able to keep your...your arms and hands off each other...especially your lips." Sota said disgusted as he closed the door to his room willingly. "THAT'S GROSS!" He yelled from behind the door.

"...Wait...did he say..." She started but Inuyasha finished for her.

"He got us to start?" He asked. They both looked at the closed door.

"Wow you know what? He's right...it was him." Kagome said looking up at him moving his hair out of his face.

"I wonder why." He said and looked down at her.

"Because you guys needed to tell each other sometime and I got tired of waiting. Do you guys forget that i'm not deaf and that I can hear you?" Sota asked them with the door now open as he leaned against the door frame.

"What would you know about that?" Kagome asked him bending down so she was his hieght so she could look him in the eye.

"It's so obvious, i'm surprised you two didn't notice before. You two are denser then I thought." Sota said as he closed his door again.

"Denser isn't a word! And no we are not!" Kagome yelled back.

"Give it a rest, you know he's right...even if he used a word that's not real." Inuyasha told her.

"Speak for yourself." Kagome said as she walked downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Ok let me ask you this...do you really love me?" He asked her a little nervous for some reason.

"Yes, i've loved you for the longest time Inuyasha." She said as he sat next to her and pulled her close to him.

"And why didn't you say anything before?...Wait hold that thought." He asked her to prove his point but got up and ran to the bathroom and came back with a towel of peroxide and bandage. "Ok now why didn't you?" He asked rubbing her arm with it.

"Sss...because I thought you loved Kikyo and I didn't think you loved me." She told him truthfully but hissed when the peroxide hit her arm since it stung. He put the towel to the side and wrapped her arm.

"Well I love you too. I've loved you for the longest time also. I love your scent, I love your personality, I love everything about you. But I never said anything either because I didn't think you loved me." He told her. "So we both loved each other but didn't believe the other felt the same way...sad to say but your brother is right and you know it." He finished.

"I hate you right now." She told him and looked away from him.

"Why is that?" He asked her trying to look at her.

"Because your right." She said simply. He chuckled at her pouty face she was making when he finally turned her face toward his.

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked her mocking her facial expression. She gave him a narrowed look.

"Well yes and no. Yes because your right by saying we are very dense, no because you can be so smart sometimes." She said giggling and pinching his cheek. He growled at her when she did this.

"What do you mean sometimes?" He asked now giving her a narrowed look.

"Well usually you do stuff without thinking." She told him he pulled away from her and sat on the far corner of the couch.

"No I don't." He told her and she scooted toward him.

"Yes you do." She said as he crossed his arms in his sleeves.

"Prove it." He told her and looked at her glarring.

"Fine I will, when ever Koga comes around you attack him just for being there. Or when we battle you don't even think of a plan." She said a matter of factly.

"At least I win everytime." He told her.

"True but when Koga comes around I have to sit you from going after him." She said now giving him another narrowed look.

"Because the way he is! He thinks your his woman and what if he finally takes you away." Inuyasha pouted.

"Aww, your worried i'll leave you?" She asked now looking him in the eyes.

"Of course, who else will get my jewel shards?" He asked with a smirk. She glarred at him.

"So that's all I am useful for?" She asked getting up from the couch. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm only kidding. I don't want Koga to take you away from me." He told her softly. "Will you stay with me Kagome?" He asked her looking down at her.

"Always...I want to stay with you forever." She told him smiling up at him. He leaned down and kissed her. "It's real late, do you want to go back to the feudal era? Or stay here?" She asked him.

"Depends...where's your mom?" He asked her with a smirk. She thought for a second.

"Hmm...actually I havn't seen her all day." She said and got up.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha asked and got up to follow her.

"Look for my mom." She said simply and walked to the front room. She stopped when something caught her eye. It was a note taped to the front door. "Wow, I didn't see this before." She said and took it off the door and read it.

_Kagome,_

_I went with your grandpa to run some errands and I probably_

_wont be back till later tonight. Behave and watch over your brother_

_for me please. And I bought some more ramen in case Inuyasha _

_decides to stay again. _

_Love, Mom._

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

"It's a note. My mom wont be back till later tonight. She said I need to watch Sota." She told him and he had a pouty look on his face. "But you can stay with me if you want." She told him smiling, trying not to laugh from the way he looked and how he got happy all of a sudden.

"Ok...since you need me here to protect you and all." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Oh ya that's it, I get oh so terrified of the big huge dust bunnies." She giggled.

"Only here to help and protect." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Ya, I don't know what I would do without my big strong dust protecting hero." She smirked.

"You know it." He said and chuckled. "What do we do now?" He asked as he pulled away from her.

"Well it's late so maybe sleep." She said yawning and started to slowly walk to her room.

"Wait." Inuyasha said as he put his hands on his hips.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"Where do I go?" He asked.

"Well...go where ever you want to go." She told him and turned back around to walk to her room.

"Ok, you said it not me." He said and picked her up as he walked up to her room.

"Hey!" She complained.

"Hey what?" He asked as he dropped her on her bed. She sat up and glarred at him and he jumped on the bed next to her.

"Excuse you." Kagome said raising her right eyebrow looking up at him.

"What?" He asked jumping up before landing indian style next to her.

"What are you doing jumping on my bed?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm not i'm just getting comfortable." He smiled.

"What's with you lately?" Kagome asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked putting the pillows standing up against the wall.

"Well the way you've been acting all day. Your acting so different then usual." She told him as he sat up against the pillows then stopped and looked at her. He smirked and grabbed her and pulled her toward him so she was sitting with her back against his chest.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her holding her tighter around her waist.

"This...the way your showing so much affection. I knew you had a softer side it's just the first time i've seen it...well towards me." She said to him putting her arms over his. He chuckled.

"Maybe cause it's been within me the whole time and I had to keep it in because I knew you weren't mine so it finally bottled up and exploded when you said you loved me." He told her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why you don't like me to treat you that way?" He asked looking at her from his spot.

"No that's not it. Just wondering." She said and reached one arm to his head to rub his ear.

"Oi wench." He said pushing her hand away.

"Are you trying to tell me I still can't rub your ear?" She asked. "Sheesh what do I have to do to get to rub your ear have your baby?!" She asked half yelling.

"Hmm...I don't know. You can try, then i'll tell you." Inuyasha said grinning.

"Inuyasha SIT!" She said simply and crossed her arms until she was pulled down with him. "Get off me!" She complained.

"I can't, you sat me! Why did you sit me?!" He asked annoyed.

"Because your being a pervert!" She yelled at him.

"I was only kidding." He told her.

"Great i'm guessing you were bottling that inside too?" She asked trying to push him off. "Now were going to have to look out for you and Miroku."

"No! I was kidding! I'm nothing like that lecher!" He protested. Holding his wieght up by his arms so not to squash her.

"Ugh! Does this thing ever wear off?!" She complained trying to turn and move.

"Keh. Now you know how I always feel. Here i'll lift myself up so you can move so you will stop fidgeting." He told her as he tried to lift as much of himself as he could. She turned so now her face wasn't to the bed and now facing him. She all of a sudden had a guilty look on her face.

"Well it's your fault for always being a jerk." She tried to cover up.

"Keh." He said and shook his head. "You can't take it on your guilty conscience can you?" He smirked.

"Shut up Inuyasha." She said and looked to the side.

"Make me." He grinned. She looked back at him and glarred at him.

"Shut up." She told him again.

"But what are we going to do if you stay mad at me?" He asked sadly.

"You can think of something."She told him.

"Ouch, that hurts. You really are mad." He said talking about what she said. Her look softened and she sighed.

"Inuyasha, your such a jerk sometimes." She said pushing his bangs out of his face. He was finally able to move but didn't tell her he could.

"But you still love me right?" He asked her nuzzling her neck. She sighed again.

"Inuyasha, what do you think?" She asked looking at him. He smirked.

"I think and know that I love you." He told her. She smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her. She pushed him off her giving him a narrowed look.

"When were you planning to tell me you could move?" She asked him and sat up pushing him off the bed.

"Ugh! What happend to you saying you love me back?" He asked and lied on his back on the floor.

"What happend to you telling me the incantation wore off?" She asked back and he sighed.

"Keh." He put his hands behind his head. Kagome lied down in her bed closing her eyes. She lied there for a couple of minutes and started rolling back and forth untill she finally sat up.

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking over at him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said looking at the cieling.

"I can't sleep." She told him and he looked over at her. She got off the bed and walked over to sit next to him on the floor.

"And?" He asked looking at the cieling again. She hit him lightly. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"You can talk to me...you know, keep me company." She told him.

"I could...but I thought you were mad at me?" He asked looking at her.

"I am not. I guess...and a little...i don't know, maybe uncomfortable." She said looking down. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her.

"Oh ya? How come?" He asked her softly.

"Because this whole thing...I still feel like this is all wrong because you loved Kikyo first, and it's just all confusing but I don't know what to do." She said still looking down. Inuyasha sat back against the bed pulling Kagome to sit with him.

"Oh is that it?" He asked her holding her tight.

**ChangeMyMindJounetsuTayasazuNiTakanaruMiraiETeWoNobasebaKagayakeruHazuSaIt'sWonderland**

**AN: **Here ya go sorry it took so long I just didnt know how to end it. Now to take a short break like one or two-three days then start typing again. I want to get one off the ground and at least a few more chapters added before I start my new fic I have ideas for. But **'Hidden Love'** and **'The Hells of High School'** isn't EVEN CLOSE to ending so don't worry.

Bye for now,

Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!!!


	5. Ch5 Explanations

**Hidden Love **

**Disclaimer-** If I owned Inuyasha already I wouldn't have to day dream about him...as much.

(can't get lyrics sorry...grounded from computer...shh...not supposed to be near !!!!! IYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKG 

**Ch.5 Explanations**

**RECAP.**

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking over at him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said looking at the cieling.

"I can't sleep." She told him and he looked over at her. She got off the bed and walked over to sit next to him on the floor.

"And?" He asked looking at the cieling again. She hit him lightly. "What?" He asked looking at her.

"You can talk to me...you know, keep me company." She told him.

"I could...but I thought you were mad at me?" He asked looking at her.

"I am not. I guess...and a little...I don't know, maybe uncomfortable." She said looking down. Inuyasha sat up and looked at her.

"Oh ya? How come?" He asked her softly.

"Because this whole thing...I still feel like this is all wrong because you loved Kikyo first, and it's just all confusing but I don't know what to do." She said still looking down. Inuyasha sat back against the bed pulling Kagome to sit with him.

"Oh is that it?" He asked her holding her tight.

**END.OF.RECAP.**

"Miroku...what do you think happend to Inuyasha? He left a couple of days ago." Sango said.

"I can only imagine what him and Kagome are up to." Miroku said with a smirk. Sango looked at him with a dark narrowed look. Miroku looked at her and saw the look she was giving him and tried to correct himself. "No not like that Sango, I mean I don't know what their doing. We could imagine but we won't know for sure." Miroku said trying his best to defend himself.

"Mrow." Kilala yawned as she walked off. They were tiring her from their constant bickering.

"Kilala?" Sango asked as she got up and followed her to the hut. "Good night Miroku." Sango simply said as she walked into the hut.

"Good night Sango." Miroku said relieved. "May you have sweet dreams." He said quietly when she dissapeared into the hut.

**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha held her close.

"Kagome, I love you, and only you. You want the truth?" Inuyasha asked her and she looked at him confused.

"What truth?" She asked him.

"The truth about me and Kikyo." He told her and she looked back down again.

"No it's ok, you don't have to tell me." She told him and he smirked and lifted her chin to face him. She turned in her sitting postion to face him so it wasn't so uncomfortable. "I understand, you don't have to tell me." She said but didn't really understand. She didn't even know why she was telling him that.

"No, I want to tell you Kagome. You don't understand. You can't understand because I just started understanding not that long back myself." He told her. She looked at him confused again. He laughed a bit from her constant confusion. "Well, that's if I can stop confusing you." He smirked. She looked down and blushed. He lifted her chin to face him. "I don't think...No I never truly loved Kikyo. I knew being a hanyou had it's disadvantages, one being disliked. So when I 'thought' Kikyo liked me I stuck around because I was actually being liked by someone. I thought I was being accepted for once. Truth is I wasn't. Kikyo never accepted me. She wanted me to become human, but i'm not human. She never actually cared for me as me. But you....you did Kagome." He said stroking her face. "I don't think I understood love then. But I think I understand now, because if this is isn't love then I don't know what is. I didn't want history to repeat itself and then be heartbroken again. I couldn't get over Kikyo because I thought I loved her...but I didn't. I was so hung over my past that I never paid attention to what my true feelings were." He stopped when he saw Kagome start to cry. He wiped her tear away. "Kagome don't cry." He told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. And the fact that you were disliked, that's not true. You have friends." She told him. He smiled one of his rare smiles at her.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't cause trouble, you fixed everything. You prevented me from making a huge mistake. What if I did go to hell with Kikyo? Then I wouldn't be able to live my life...or get the chance to tell you how I truly felt." He told her. "And I know I have friends...I was closed off though and didn't trust anyone to try to make friends. It was more my fault that I was alone. But you were the one who taught me to trust. Thanks to you I have friends who care." He smiled at her.

"I didn't do anything." She told him.

"Ya you did. You got me to trust you, you are the first person who had ever cried for my well-being. You have tried to protect me the way I protect you...by the way don't do that anymore, I don't know what i'll do if I lose you." He said and she looked down.

"What makes you think I can stand by and watch you get hurt?" She asked him.

"Nothing tells me that...just be careful." He told her, she nodded and looked back at him as he began to talk again. "I didn't mean to give you the empression that I just decided to just be with you all of a sudden. I want to be with you because you mean alot to me. I love you Kagome. There is no other person I love as much as you. Do you understand?" He asked her as she held back tears. She leaned into hug him.

"Ya...I think I do, because I love you too." She told him now glad he explained to her, but she felt a little guilty about Kikyo. She never meant to take Inuyasha away from her. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back kissing her on the top of the head.

"Please stop crying, I hate to see you cry." He told her as he lied his head on top of hers.

"Sorry...you just...don't plan on hearing someone saying that to you." She laughed a bit and so did he.

"You mean you didn't think anyone would ever tell you they loved you?" He asked her.

"No that's not it. I mean you never think you would hear that you actually mean something to someone." She told him honestly. He chuckled.

"Well you do." He said hugging her tighter then pulled away to look her in the eyes. "I know how I feel, trust me." He smirked.

"I love you too." She smiled back at him.

"Still uncomfortable?" He asked her.

"Well i'm not confused anymore. It's just all new to me. But i'll get over it." She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him pushing him back so he was right against the bed, surprising him. He looked at her with wide eyes. He smirked when he saw her smiling as she kissed him and he kissed her back. She pulled back and started laughing. He smirked at her as she rolled so she was now lying on the floor from laughing.

"Who said I was finished?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned over her and stopped her laughing as his lips covered hers.

"You know...if Sota...were in here...he would get...grossed out." Kagome said between Inuyasha's kisses. He pulled away and looked at her.

"He'll get over it." He smirked as he kissed her again until Kagome's stomach growled. She blushed and Inuyasha laughed into the kiss. He pulled away from her and looked at her blushing face. "Hungry?" He asked smirking.

"Uhh...just a little." She told him as she got up. He followed her as they walked down to the kitchen. "Want some Ramen?" She asked him.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He said as he stood next to her as she heated some water up. He looked toward the fridge and walked over to it remembering that was where the drinks were kept. "Thirsty?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said as he reached in and pulled out two cans of sprite. He placed them on the counter and went back to the fridge to close the door when something caught his eye. He pulled out a container.

"Hey Kagome what's this? It smells like that chocolate stuff you bring Shippo...only different." He said when he sniffed the top.

"Oh that's chocolate syrup. You can use it for milk or ice cream...which sounds really good right now." She said as she walked over to the fridge after putting the noodles into the pot and opening the freezer. She pulled out a tub of ice cream.

"What's that?" He asked her as he went over to observe it.

"Vanilla Ice cream. It's a dessert, want to try some?" She asked him as he leaned over her shoulder to look at it.

"I guess." He said as he picked the top off and was fixing to stick his finger in there before Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Not yet. After you eat your Ramen." She told him lightly slapping his hand away.

"Keh, fine." He said as he sat at the table with a pouty look.

"Don't get mad, your just supposed to eat dessert after you eat some real food." She told him.

"I'm not mad." He told her.

"Mhm, right." She said as she got bowls for the ramen and ladeled some into each bowl.

"I'm not." He said as she placed a bowl and silverware in front of him. She sat across from him and smiled at him.

"Ok Inuyasha." She said as she began to eat. He looked at her before beging to eat himself. She had finally got him to eat properly not to long ago. They ate quietly until Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Say something." She told him.

"What?" He asked, he didn't understand what she meant.

"It's to quiet and it's driving me crazy." She told him.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked her.

"I don't know, anything will do. Just start a conversation." She told him as she ate.

"Why do I have to start a conversation?" He asked her looking at her like she was acting weird.

"Because...fine i'll do it. Stupid jerk." She said under her breath. "I have nothing." She sighed.

"Did you call me a jerk?" He asked her.

"Ya, because you are. You can't even start a conversation." She told him.

"Were talking, were in a conversation." He told her in a smart-alec way. She looked at him narrowedly.

"Shut up." She told him as she finished her food.

"What? First you want me to talk and now you want me to be quiet? Damn woman, make up your mind." He said as he ate the rest of his food.

"Inuyasha your such a smart ass." She told him and she got up to put their dishes away.

"Kagome!" He said surprised. She looked at him like something was wrong.

"What? What happend?" She asked in a sort of panic.

"I've never heard you talk like that." He told her. "You shouldn't pick up bad habits."

"Wow, I can't believe your the one telling me this. You have the worst mouth." She told him.

"Ya, but I don't want you to also." He told her as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste as she put some ice cream in two more bowls.

"Why not?" She asked him blushing a little.

"Because it's not good." He told her.

"Fine." She sighed and got some ice cream on her finger and stuck some in her mouth.

"Hey, I thought you said I could try some?" He asked her. She shrugged. He stuck his finger in it and got a little bit and sniffed it before putting it in his mouth. "Not bad...a little cold, but good." He said. She nodded to him. He was going to stick his finger in it again about to eat some more until Kagome stopped him.

"You tried it, now you can wait till you get your bowl." She told him.

"Keh, whatever." He said and he let go of her as she brought the bowls to the table. They sat in the same spots and she brought some spoons for them. She started to eat it after she poured some syrup on it. Inuyasha did the same and got a big hunk of ice cream on his spoon and stuck it in his mouth. "Augh!" He held his head.

"Inuyasha?" She got up and went to his side.

"It's really cold." He said holding his head.

"Brain freeze?" Kagome asked before laughing.

"Shut up wench." He said as he felt better and he pulled her into his lap.

"No." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ok fine, then you can't move from this spot." He told her with a smirk.

"Urgh...fine." She said as she leaned on the table to pull her bowl over to her and her spoon. She flicked some ice cream at him before she began to eat her ice cream and swallowed before sticking her tongue out at him again.

"HEY!" He said looking down at the ice cream now on his haori. He glared at her as he removed it from himself and put it on the table. "You are something." He chuckled as he watched her. She got some ice cream on her finger and put it on his nose. "Oi, wench." He said before wiping it away with his finger and eating it. She started to laugh at him. He stuck his finger in his and did the same to her. She gave him a narrowed look when she didn't move to wipe it off. She got it off and stuck her finger in her ice cream again but shoved it in his mouth instead.

"Mmm...good." He said as he ate it. He got some on his finger and leaned forward making her lean back so she was only being kept from falling to the ground by Inuyasha's arm under her. He held it to her mouth and she ate it before he leaned forward to kiss her. He got up with her sitting up now licking his fingers. "Mmm, this stuff is good." He smirked.

"Oh ya?" She asked with a smirk also. She turned so both legs were on both sides of him as she faced him with an arm around his neck. He was holding an arm around her waist to keep her from falling back. She had ice cream on her finger and put it to his lips and he held her wrist as he licked her finger. She blushed from his action. He smirked at her while he was getting ice cream on his own finger and put some in her mouth taking her idea as he leaned in to kiss her and tasted the ice cream on her.

"Yup." He said once he pulled away and licked his lips. She gave him a narrowed look.

"Needs more syrup." She said smiling mischevously. She picked up the syrup bottle and poured some on her finger and motioned him to come closer to her with her finger. He leaned closer but she pulled her finger to her mouth and licked it off. She smiled at him sweetly as she teased him, he looked at her evily. He picked her up and carried her away leaving the ice cream behind. "HEY! Inuyasha! Where are we going?!" She asked as he carried her to the living room and dropped her on the couch and got on top of her but keeping his arms at her sides to keep his wieght off her. He smirked before leaning in to kiss her. She tried to push him off. "Inuyasha! That's not fair!" She said in a pouty way. He grabbed both her wrists and put them above her head as he held them down. He went to kiss her again, she struggled at first but couldn't resist him for much longer before giving into his kiss. He licked her lips asking for enterance and she let him in willingly and he explored her mouth with his tongue and found her's as he began to caress it with his own. He slowly pulled his hands away from her wrists as he lightly dragged his claws down her arm sending shivers to run down her spine as she moaned into the kiss. He smiled as he got her to moan for him. He brought his hands to her sides as he brought his claws up and down her sides carefully and lightly until his ear twitched as he heard footsteps outside. He pulled away and looked towards the door and the knob began to turn and he lifted Kagome up as he ran up the stairs to her room. Kagome was about to yell in surprise when he covered her mouth with his hand. He closed the door and put her down so she was standing and he pulled her back to his chest as he held her close with his hand still on her mouth.

"Shh...your mom's home." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and he slowly brought his hand away from her mouth. She began to try to run to her bed pulling Inuyasha with her since he was holding her. He let go when she stood by it then she slapped her hand to her forehead and went into her closet real fast closing the door as she changed into her pajamas and opened the door again pulling out a sleeping bag throwing it on the floor pointing to it in a hurriedly way as she jumped in her bed and he lied in the sleeping bag and right as he covered himself and got settled the door opened with Ms. Higurashi peeking inside to see the two 'sleeping'. She smiled and walked into the room and covered her daughter more and kissing her on the forehead and turned to Inuyasha and laughed to herself as she pulled the cover up more on him too. She loved caring for them.

"Sweet dreams you two." Ms. Higurashi said as she walked out closing the door behind her. They both sat up and looked at the door before sighing in relief.

"That was close." Kagome whispered over to Inuyasha.

"Ya, i'd hate to know what your mom would have said if we didn't get out of there in time." He whispered back as they both brought their eyes from the door to each other and blushed.

"Wow, that would be scary...I guess we better go to bed." Kagome said and lied back on her bed.

"Ya...I guess your right." Inuyasha said lying down on the sleeping bag. He scooted to the side trying hard to make himself comfortable, he wasn't really used to actually sleeping like this. He was usually on guard as he slept. Kagome faced the side Inuyasha lied on and noticed him facing the other way. She closed her eyes as sleep overcame her. Inuyasha and slowly sat up and went to the side of her bed and pushed her bangs out of her face and kissed her on the forehead lightly, before he lied back down and let sleep take him too. Inuyasha had tossed and turned alot as he slept from being uncomfortable. Kagome awoke, she was feeling that he was uncomfortable somehow...she didn't know how, but she just knew he was. She sighed when he couldn't stay comfortable and grabbed her pillow and lied next to him awaking him.

"Hey." She said as she smiled to him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked her quietly.

"Getting comfortable." She said as she got under his cover and lied near him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Is that ok?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said as she smiled. "It's ok, but what if your mom comes in here?" He asked in a whisper.

"She won't." She assured him as she closed her eyes.

"If you say so." He said before she fell asleep. He heard her even breathing and noticed she was asleep and he held her close. "Good night Kagome." He said and closed his eyes and fell into a better sleep with the comfort of Kagome right next to him.

**MORNING.**

Kagome awoke as the sun hit her eyes and shut her eyes tight from the blinding sunlight as she stretched and realized she was still on the floor. She tried to get up but was stopped by Inuyasha's tight grip around her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a whisper.

"Go back to sleep." He told her tiredly.

She knew he never gets a very good sleep since he's always on guard so she did what he said and cuddled into his chest hiding her face from the sun. He felt her move closer and held her tighter with a smile as he fell back asleep as she rested there until she also fell back asleep.

**DOWNSTAIRS.**

"Mom i'm going to school now!" Sota yelled.

"Ok, bye dear. Oh Sota where's your sister?" Ms. Higurashi asked. Sota smirked as he answered.

"She's still asleep." He told her.

"What about Inuyasha?" She asked him. His smirk got bigger the more she asked.

"He's asleep too. They're both asleep." He said trying to hint to her...yet she didn't catch it. He looked down as he shook his head. "Bye mom." He said as he walked out of the house closing the door behind him.

"I guess they're tired from all that fighting in the other world." Ms. Higurashi said to herself. "Poor dears." She said as she continued her work around the house.

**UPSTAIRS.AN.HOUR.LATER.**

Kagome shifted as she pulled the blanket over her head with Inuyasha's arms still around her. She slowly awoke when he tightened his grip a little. When she opened her eyes she just saw the blanket over head. Inuyasha brought the blanket down as he looked at her. She smiled up at him.

"Morning." She said as she streatched.

"Morning. Bout time you woke up." Inuyasha smirked.

"Your the one who told me to go back to sleep this morning." Kagome told him. "Besides, I was comfortable." She said smiling.

"Oh really?" He asked with a chuckle as she nodded. "Well i'm glad you slept better." He told her.

"Yup, the best sleep ever." She said stretching her arms up once more and tried to get up.

"Where are you going, I thought you said you were comfortable?" He smirked.

"I am, but I wont be for long if I don't go to the bathroom soon." She told him and he let her go. She got up and left the room as he slowly sat up before deciding to get up.

"Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she heard the bathroom door open as Kagome came out.

"Ya?" She asked walking downstairs.

"Good morning dear." Ms. Higurashi said as her daughter walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." She replied.

"Sleep well?" Her mom asked her.

"Ya." She blushed.

"Well I found this on the kitchen table last night with ice cream all over it with the bowls next to it." Ms. Higurashi said holding up Inuyasha's haori. "I washed it since it had gotten dirty." She told her.

"Oh thanks mom." Kagome said blushing as she took the haori from her. "Sorry about the mess." She said to her mom.

"It's ok. It was late, you must have been tired. Are you going back today?" Ms. Higurashi asked her. Kagome nodded.

"Ya, I think so. I need to pick something up over there for Sota." Kagome told her.

"Ok well I have to run to the grocery store, so have fun and be careful." Her mom told her as she kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her purse.

"Ok I will, bye mom." Kagome said back as she walked out the door. Kagome watched her leave before walking back upstairs with the haori in her hand. She walked inside her room finding Inuyasha sitting on the window-sil looking outside. He turned to her when he heard the door close. He looked like he was deep in thought. She could have melted from the way he was looking at her with those amber eyes. "Here you left this on the table last night." Kagome told him as she walked over to him holding out his haori to him.

"Hmm, so I did." Inuyasha said as he took it from her and placed it next to him and turned back to the window. "So are we going back today?" He asked not turning to look at her.

"If you want to." She told him. "Plus I have to get that costume thing for Sota. Do you think Sango would mind?" She asked him.

"No I don't think she would." He said and she noticed how he never looked toward her and she walked and stood beside him and looked out the window too.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him and he turned to her.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you to get ready." He told her but she knew he was thinking about something, she just didn't know what. She went and got her backpack and walked back downstairs to fill it with food and snacks. She left it on the counter as she went back to the her room to get some clothes to change and went to the bathroom to change into them. She just wore her regular school uniform. Inuyasha was at the bathroom door when she opened the it surprising her at first.

"Gosh you scared me Inuyasha." She said putting her hand on her heart. He was standing there with his elbow on the side of the door frame with his head resting against his hand as he looked down at her. "What?" She asked when he was just looking at her...smiling at her. She blushed when he wouldn't stop looking down at her. His eyes now held calmness and...love and passion. They had some sort of sparkle to them now as he looked at her. He put his hand under her chin as he leaned in to kiss her.

"KAGOME!" Ms. Higurashi yelled as she came into the house and Inuyasha hung his head in defeat and dropped his hand that was under her chin to his side.

"YA?!" Kagome asked trying to hold in a laugh.

"I was just seeing if you were still here. I forgot my wallet in my room, I had forgotten I took it out of my purse." She called up the stairs.

"Oh ok!" She called back. "Did you want me to get it for you?" She asked not taking her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"If you don't mind sweety." She said.

"Ok." Kagome said and leaned forward kissing Inuyasha on the cheek before running to her mother's room. She grabbed the wallet from her dresser and ran downstairs giving her the wallet. "Here you go." She told her.

"Thank you, I'll be going now. Is Inuyasha still here?" Ms. Higurashi asked when she saw the backpack on the counter.

"Ya he's upstairs." She told him.

"I figured you two would be gone. What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Oh just getting everything together." She told her mother.

"Ok well i'll see you later. Bye dear." She said once more as she left again. Kagome waved and went back upstairs to find Inuyasha in the same spot. She walked in front of him and lifted his head.

"I'm starting to think your mom dosn't like me, or we have really bad luck." He told her.

"I don't know, maybe she just knows the right times to walk in." Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha lightly once more on the lips before walking back downstairs. He watched her walk away and then decided to follow. "Ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yup, let's hurry before Miroku gets any perverted thoughts." Inuyasha said putting her backpack over his shoulder. "Come on." He said as he walked to the back door.

"Coming." She said following behind. "Wait what about your haori?" She asked pointing at him.

"Oh ya I forgot it upstairs." He said as he put the bag down and walked upstairs and grabbed it and came back down as he put it back on. Kagome took the bag so he could finish putting it on. They walked outside as he tucked his haori into his pants and then took the bag from her. She looked at him when it got pulled off her shoulder and she smiled at him as he led her toward the well house with his hand on her back. He smiled back down at her. He opened the well house door for her and they both jumped in. "I might not be able to kiss you for a while." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her and she reached and wrapped her arms around his neck, making her have to stand on her toes to be at his height as the blue light of the time portal brought them to the feudal era. He pulled away from her as the blue light discipitated. He looked down at her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know it's still new and all, and it still feels a little awkward finally being able to say this but I want you to know I love you Inuyasha." She told him smiling.

"I know." He smirked. "I love you too." He said softly, kissing her lightly on the lips quickly and pulled away sticking his hand out. "Shall we?" He asked and she placed her hand in his and he wrapped his arm around her waist again and jumped out of the well and he let her go as they walked down to the hut. She linked her arm with his and rested her head against his arm as they walked. They saw Sango walk out of the hut and Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and ran down to Sango.

"Kagome! Your back!" Sango said and hugged her friend once she reached her.

"Ya, I missed ya." Kagome said and pulled away from her and looked around. "Where is everyone?" She asked. "Are they still inside?"

"Yup, I came out to blow off some steam." Sango said glarring at the hut. Kagome giggled as she caught on of what happend.

"That pervert at it again?" Inuyasha asked as he reached the two.

"Ugh! You have to ask? He's not going to ever learn." Sango told him as he walked by them and went into the hut finding Miroku lying on the floor unconscious. Inuyasha kicked him as he walked by.

"Hey wake up you fucking pervert!" Inuyasha said and put the backpack down in a corner. Miroku got up slowly rubbing his cheek where there was now a red handprint.

"Inuyasha? Welcome back. What have you been up to this whole time in Kagome's era?" Miroku asked as he stood up.

"Hi Inuyasha!" Shippo said running over to the backpack and opened it to dig for chocolate.

"Hey runt what do you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted him by his tail and brought him up to eye level.

"Looking for candy." Shippo said simply, crossing his arms.

"I'm going to go look for Sango." Miroku said as he walked out knowing what was coming up.

"Greedy little brat, you could ask." Inuyasha said thumping him on the head and dropping him on the floor.

"Owww! KAGOME!" Shippo yelled running out of the hut to Kagome. "Kagome! Inuyasha hit me!" Shippo yelled and Kagome went into the hut leaving Shippo with Sango.

"SIT!" She yelled as the others creeped away knowing a fight was brewing. They walked over to a hill and sat down.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled from his spot on the ground. She crouched down in front of him with her arms crossed on top of her legs. "What was that for?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"You know I hate it when you treat Shippo that way cuz then I have to say..." Kagome started.

"No don't say it!" Inuyasha stopped her in a panic.

"...the word, why can't you just be nice to him?" She asked him after correcting herself.

"Because that runt dosn't behave right." He told her grumpily.

"That dosn't mean you have to hit him though. It's not nice to make me have to say 'it' to you. I don't like choosing sides." She told him.

"Then just don't sit me if it bothers you so much." Inuyasha told her.

"It's not that easy. If you can behave then I won't have to say it, then I won't feel bad for saying it." She explained to him.

"Keh, I'm only teaching the kid a lesson. That way he would obey, he has to learn somehow you know. You spoil him to much. He's not going to learn if you keep babying him." Inuyasha told her, leaving her surprised.

"So you...you mean you hit him because your...looking out for him?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Of course, why else?" Inuyasha asked. "You thought I found pleasure in hitting him?"

"Well...I wasn't sure." Kagome said honestly.

"Well I don't, damn Kagome i'm not that harsh." Inuyasha told her as he sat up.

"I never said you were. I just thought you hit him when you got mad at him." Kagome explained.

"I'm not going to do that to the kid." He told her. "Ya I get mad at him, he needs to be taught to act right. He can't act like that way all the time." Inuyasha told her, as he crossed his arms inside his sleeves.

"Wow, I didn't know you cared about him." Kagome said still a little shocked. "I mean like..." She said but was cut off again.

"I know what you mean. I don't tell you guys everything about me and why I do things...well I didn't." He said correcting himself. She smiled at him.

"So you trust me enough to be open up to me now?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"Of course, I told you I love you Kagome. You think that's all there is to it? I trust you with all my heart and soul Kagome." Inuyasha told her looking straight into her eyes. She jumped forward into him embracing him in a hug.

"I love you too Inuyasha, and you already know I trust you with my life." She told him with a little laugh to her voice. He chuckled at her statement.

"Ya I know." He said and lifted her up. "What about Sota though?" He asked her. She was looking into his eyes.

"What about Sota?...OH! SOTA!" Kagome said pulling away from him and grabbing Inuyasha's haori sleeve dragging him behind her.

"Kagome! Sango isn't going anywhere!" Inuyasha told her.

"I know but we need to hurry." She said and reached the hill after she spotted her. She made it up to them panting. "Sango...do you think...you have any spare armor at...your village?" Kagome asked between breaths.

"Uhh...there might be some or I could make one with the armor parts...why do you ask Kagome?" Sango asked her standing in front of her.

"Well I wanted to see if you would mind if we got one for my brother? Halloween is coming up and he wanted something realistic. Would it be any trouble?" Kagome asked.

"Not at all, but...what's halloween?" She asked her.

"Oh it's a day when you dress in costumes. It's originally a day of the dead." She told them. She looked at them and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"Day of the dead? Are you sure that's safe?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, that sounds scary." Shippo said now in Sango's arms once again.

"Well that's what it was originally but now a days people just dress up and go to houses for candy." Kagome told them.

"Candy?!" Shippo asked.

"Mhm, it's just for kids to have fun." Kagome told him.

"Well sure then, I don't mind. But when do you need it by?" She asked her.

"Is it possible to get it in two or three days?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, but we'll have to leave now." Sango told her.

"Oh well I don't want to push you into anything." Kagome told her.

"No it's ok, come on Kilala!" Sango called as the two tailed transformed into it's bigger form.

"Were going right this moment?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup, come on. You could use a good run. You've been lazying around in Kagome's time to long." Miroku told him. Inuyasha glared at him and Kagome blushed. Shippo jumped on Kilala's back with Sango and Miroku.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said glaring at Miroku the whole time. She got on his back trying not to pay any attention to the two.

"Hey don't waste your time starring at me. Stare at the beautiful girl on your back." Miroku told him. Kagome blushed madly when he said that. "And I can stare at this one." He said referring to Sango.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Sango said as Inuyasha took off. Kagome hid her blush as much as she could as Inuyasha chuckled.

"Shut up." Kagome said as she lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Ya but at least he's right." Inuyasha said as she blushed more and covered her face with her hands until she had to grab on to him when he started going faster.

"Don't you think we should wait for the others?" She asked him holding him tightly afraid of the speed they were going.

"They'll be behind us soon enough." He told her. "Kagome you can loosen up your grip a little, i'm not going to drop you." He said tensing his shoulder where she was holding on.

"Well I feel like i'm going to fall...sorry." She said but slowly let go but then grabbed on again.

"Kagome!" He said and tightened his grip on her legs. "Better? Now you can let go a little." He told her and she did.

"Much better. Sorry." She said and lied her head on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me your tired." He said as he felt her lie on his shoulder.

"No, just resting." She said as she played with his hair.

"Keh, right. You rested enough this morning, don't you think?" He asked her.

"Hey your the one who told me to go back to sleep so you can't blame me." She told him.

"Keh." The others were now seen flying right behind the two.

"Wow Kagome is awfully close to Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"That's because she's riding his back, sheesh Miroku." Shippo told him.

"I know that but she's lying on his shoulder...they're closer then normally." Miroku told them.

"...You don't think they...I mean..." Sango started.

"I don't know what to think, maybe they've told each other." Miroku stated.

"You think?" Shippo asked looking at them and suddenly Inuyasha sped up.

"We have an audience." He told Kagome and she lifted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well I guess they can't stay out of our business." Inuyasha told her.

"Why? What were they saying?" She asked.

"They're making their own theories on why your resting your head on my shoulder, and that your closer to me then usual." He told her. She blushed, she didn't think of telling them before.

"I forgot that they didn't know...should we tell them?" She asked him and he looked toward her with a smirk.

"Nah, let's give them a show and let them make up their own minds on what they think." Inuyasha told her.

"That's a little mean don't you think?" She asked him giving him a narrowed look.

"Ya but they deserve it. They can't stay out of our business." He told her.

"But I can't do that to Sango." Kagome told him.

"She's always spying on us when she used to think we were having a moment." Inuyasha told her.

"SHE WHAT?!" Kagome asked surprised blushing.

"I heard her everytime." He told her. "So...you in?" He asked.

"Sure, this should be fun." Kagome smirked.

"Ah, Welcome to the dark side Kagome." He said smiling. She smirked back.

**2.MINUTES.BEFORE.**

"Where is he going?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know. But what do you think Miroku? Do you think he finally admitted to her?" Sango asked him.

"Maybe, but they havn't shared any alone time much since they've been back. So i'm not so sure." He told her stroking his chin.

"Maybe your right. Maybe were just imagining it." Sango said.

"Maybe, but how come we never heard them fight?" Shippo asked them.

"Well they were in the hut. Remember we were trying to get away." Miroku told him.

"Oh ya, then I guess Sango is right. Maybe we are imagining it." Shippo said and then Inuyasha appeared again.

"Look they're back again." Miroku said and Kagome was still resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is she...?" Sango started when it looked like Kagome was playing with his ears. Kagome peeked up at them and saw their faces.

"Wow they are going crazy up there, they don't know what's going on." Kagome giggled as she rubbed his ears.

"Mmm, ya." He said trying not to get side tracked as he felt her playing with his ears. She looked at him confused then smiled.

"Inuyasha you like it when I pet your ears don't you?" Kagome asked him and let his ears go.

"Uhh...NO!" He said wide eyed as he realized what he did. _'Shit shit shit!'_ He cursed to himself.

"Yes you do! Aww, you like the feeling of your ears being rubbed." Kagome teased as she rubbed his ears again.

"NO I DON'T!" He argued but couldn't get over the feeling of his ears being rubbed and got lost in the feeling. "Ugh..." He moaned as he tilted his head to give her better access.

"Yes you do." She said and stopped rubbing. He shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in.

"Wench! I told you I don't!" He told her.

"Ok ok fine. Sheesh Inuyasha, you don't have to get so defensive." Kagome told him.

"Keh." He said as the others watched.

"Yup we were imagining it...they're fighting again." Shippo said with a sigh as he slumped back on Kilala's back.

"Mrow." Kilala meowed as they got close to the old slayer's village.

"HEY! INUYASHA, WERE GETTING CLOSE! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NOW!" Sango called down to them. He did as told and started to walk and Kagome got off his back as they walked through the village entrance.

**IYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKGIYKG**

**AN: **Ok a little longer then usual but I got carried away. And ppl! They may be a little OOC but we have never seen what happens when they would actually admit they're love to each other so OF COURSE it will seem OOC to us. Ok? Just wanted to let ya'll know before ppl start to threaten me.

**R&R!!! PLZ!!! **

Bye for now!,

Inuyasha's Koishii Taezu!!!


	6. Ch6 Kidnapped

**Hidden Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. - But I own total rights to say Inuyasha is so KAWAII!

**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.FAN.ALWAYS.AND.FOREVER. INUYASHASGRL15!**

**Ch.6 Kidnapped**

**RECAP.**

"Inuyasha you like it when I pet your ears don't you?" Kagome asked him and let his ears go.

"Uhh...NO!" He said wide eyed as he realized what he did. _'Shit shit shit!'_ He cursed to himself.

"Yes you do! Aww, you like the feeling of your ears being rubbed." Kagome teased as she rubbed his ears again.

"NO I DON'T!" He argued but couldn't get over the feeling of his ears being rubbed and got lost in the feeling. "Ugh..." He moaned as he tilted his head to give her better access.

"Yes you do." She said and stopped rubbing. He shook his head to snap out of the trance he was in.

"Wench! I told you I don't!" He told her.

"Ok ok fine. Sheesh Inuyasha, you don't have to get so defensive." Kagome told him.

"Keh." He said as the others watched.

"Yup we were imagining it...they're fighting again." Shippo said with a sigh as he slumped back on Kilala's back.

"Mrow." Kilala meowed as they got close to the old slayer's village.

"HEY! INUYASHA, WERE GETTING CLOSE! YOU CAN SLOW DOWN NOW!" Sango called down to them. He did as told and started to walk and Kagome got off his back as they walked through the village entrance.

**END.RECAP.**

"So how's it coming?" Miroku asked Sango as she worked on the last bit of armor that she had to work on. Kagome had figured there would be left over stuff to make the armor, so she felt bad when Sango ended up having to make it. She didn't want Sango have to work for something like that. She tried to help her but realized she didn't know how to help so Sango told her it would be ok and sent her outside.

"Almost done." She told him. She was shaving down the chest armor.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting outside under a tree not talking at all.

"Are you mad at me now?" Kagome asked him. She was sitting right next to him.

"No why would I be mad?" He asked her not even turning to look at her as he twidled with a twig.

"Because your not talking for one and you seemed to get mad when I said you liked your ears rubbed." She told him as she just watched the twig twirl in his fingers.

"Oh, well i'm not." He told her. She looked at him and he turned to her. "What now?" He asked with a bit of aggitation in his voice.

"You 'are' mad." She told him.

"Kagome I told you i'm not." He told her. She sighed and lied her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha...just know I didn't mean to make you mad." She told him. He sighed and looked down at her.

"Kagome, will you listen to me? I told you i'm not mad." He told her. "I'll show you." He said as he lifted her chin up to face him and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him back and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you said we weren't going to tell them about us yet, let them figure it out. This is a very good clue you know." She told him.

"So I can't kiss you?" He asked her. She shook her head with a dissapointed look on her face. He sighed. "This is turning out to be a bad idea." He told her and she nodded. "So I can't kiss you because they will find out?" He asked her. She nodded again as he smirked. "Fine." He said as he sat back.

"What are you smirking about?" She asked him.

"You'll see later." He told her. She shook her head knowing he was up to something but was glad he wasn't mad anymore. She stood up and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked her.

"To check on Sango, we shouldn't have made her go through all that work. I'll be right back." She told him and continued walking to the hut. He sighed leaning his head back onto the tree as he closed his eyes.

"How's it going Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked in.

"Great, i'm almost done." She told her.

"Thanks so much for this. I didn't mean for you to go through so much trouble. I wish I could help somehow." Kagome told her with a sorrowful look.

"It's ok Kagome. I get practice and it's kind of fun doing this, its been so long." She told her.

"Oh, well thanks again. I guess i'll get out of your way here." Kagome said as she walked back to the flap door.

"Hey will you do me a favor Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked turning back to look at her.

"Can you get me some water?" She asked her.

"Sure." She said grabbing the bucket.

"I can do it." Miroku said.

"It's ok I got it." Kagome told him as she walked out of the hut with the bucket.

Kagome walked by the tree Inuyasha was under. His ears twitched as she walked by and he sniffed to see who it was.

"Now where are you going?" He asked her without opening his eyes.

"Going to get water for Sango. I'll be right back." She told him.

"That's what you said the first time you left. Maybe i'll just go with you." He told her as he stood up and followed her.

"What's Inuyasha doing?" Miroku asked to himself.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked him.

"Well he's following her to the stream." Miroku told her as he turned to face her from the window.

"Maybe he has nothing else better to do. You know how he is." She told him. Miroku nodded as he considered it.

"So how long do we have to keep this up before I can kiss you again?" Inuyasha asked her as he trailed her to the stream.

"Until they figure it out or we tell them." Kagome told him.

"Well I say we just tell them then." Inuyasha told her as he now walked beside her.

"What is your big obsession with kissing?" Kagome asked giving him a curious look.

"It's not just kissing." He told her. "It's..." He looked around before stopping her and standing right in front of her as he held her arms. "It's you, i've wanted to kiss you for so long and now I finally get the chance to kiss you but now this stupid thing were doing prevents me." He said softly as he moved her bangs out of her face. "So are we..." He stopped when Kagome stepped up on her toes to kiss him. He looked at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and leaned down a bit so she wasn't standing on her toes any longer. She dropped the bucket to the side before wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smiled into the kiss as he looked at her and closed his eyes. He licked her lips to deepen the kiss and she granted him permission as he explored her mouth. She reached up to rub his ears with one of her hands.

"So this is what's been going on with you two." Miroku said as he stood there with his arms crossed. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes both widened before they pulled apart. Kagome was blushing and Inuyasha was past his pissed off stage. He finally got the chance to really kiss her and Miroku comes and interrupts it.

"Well...uhh...I'm going to get some water for Sango." Kagome said grabbing the bucket and going to the stream. Inuyasha stood there growling at Miroku giving him a deadly glare.

"Miroku i'll give you a five second head start." Inuyasha told him as he popped his knuckles.

"W-wait, it's not my fault! Your the one that was hiding about it." Miroku told him as he started backing up.

"...1..." Inuyasha started.

"I thought we were friends Inuyasha." Miroku told him.

"We are, you just need to learn to stay out of my business...2..." Inuyasha told him. Miroku stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"Really you think of me as your friend?" Miroku asked him.

"...3,4,5." Inuyasha said as he took off after Miroku. Miroku's eyes widened as he ran off towards the hut.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled back as he ran past the hut to a hill. Kagome shook her head as she walked to the hut with the water. She couldn't get the blush to leave her face. She stopped at the hut enterance and took a deep sigh as she went inside real fast and put the bucket down and turned toward the enterance again.

"I'm going to go find Inuyasha and Miroku, or Miroku wont be with us any longer." Kagome told Sango. Sango looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, what did he do to piss Inuyasha off this time?" She asked.

"He was spying on Inuyasha, be right back." Kagome said as she raced out of the hut before Sango could ask anything else. Kagome walked over to the hill she saw them and sighed as Inuyasha chased Miroku around.

"They're so immature." Sango said as she got up beside Kagome.

"Yup." Kagome answered. She looked at Sango. "You finally stopped."

"I just finished. It's in the hut." She told her.

"Oh, thank you so much. I owe you one." Kagome told her as she hugged her.

"It's ok, were friends. That's what friends do, right?" Sango told her.

"Right." Kagome said smiling as she faced the hill again. "Well, shall we?" Kagome asked her.

"Sure, why not." Sango said as they started walking toward the two. Shippo came running out from the forest with Kilala.

"Sango! Your done?" He asked.

"Yup, were going to go get Inuyasha and Miroku. Want to come?" Sango asked him. Shippo smirked.

"Yup." He knew what was coming up. Kilala jumped onto Sango's shoulder as Shippo walked along side Kagome.

"Sit boy." Kagome said crossing her arms. Inuyasha was just about to jump on Miroku when the incantation pulled him down landing on Miroku.

"Ugh!" Miroku moaned as he was pushed to the ground under Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he lied there trying hard to get away from Miroku. Kagome and Sango started laughing.

"Good job Kagome." Sango said as she laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to turn out like that." Kagome said laughing as she held her side.

"Ya well I don't want to be lying on the ground with Inuyasha." Miroku said as he tried to get free.

"What makes you think I want to be here with you lecher!" Inuyasha asked him.

"You get what you deserve I guess." Shippo said laughing. Both Inuyasha and Miroku glarred at him.

"Kagome theres not any like spell you can say to get us free?" Miroku begged.

"Nope, since when have I said spells?" Kagome asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey there's a first for everything." He said with all hope now drained out of him.

"What did you do this time to get Inuyasha worked up?" Sango asked him. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at Sango.

"Oh ya, you'll never guess." He told her. "I found them on the way to the stream and they...SANGO! KAGOME! RUN NOW!" Miroku yelled with wide eyes as a demon walked up behind them.

"Dammit! Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to get up. A mist surrounded the girls. Shippo ran behind Inuyasha and Miroku with Kilala trying to nudge Sango as she fell to the ground followed by Kagome. Kilala transformed into her large form and stood in front of the girls.

"I am Kira of the Coyote Tribe. So which one of these girls is the miko?" She asked walking next to them both. She had black short hair with blue streaks running through it and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a black vest and a short fur skirt that had slits going down both sides from her hips.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Miroku yelled.

"Ah, so it's this one." She said as she leaned down next to Kagome. "She is the one who protects the shikon jewel."

"You lay one finger on her your dead wench!" Inuyasha yelled as the incantation began to wear off.

"And who's going to be the one to kill me? You? Your lying on the ground, i'm surprised you havn't arised from the ground yet." She told him. The incantation finally dispersed and Inuyasha jumped up and ran over to Kagome as Miroku did the same but ran in front of Sango. Kira backed up a bit then smiled at the two.

"You better stay away." Inuyasha told her through clenched teeth as he pulled out his tetsusaiga. She looked at the sword with wide eyes.

"Such a powerful sword for a half breed." She said smiling once again. Her evil smile corrupting her small face.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked her.

"I want the girl. She posseses the shikon jewel does she not?" She asked.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't. The fact is your not getting her." Inuyasha said as he placed his foot forward. "Now leave before I kill you." Inuyasha told her threateningly.

"I'm not leaving until I get the girl." She said as she jumped up over Inuyasha and landed behind him next to Kagome as she knealed down and picked her up and another coyote demon walked over and took Kagome from her arms. Shippo was hiding behind a tree now when he saw this happen and followed the demon who had Kagome.

"Put her down god dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after the two demons holding tetsusaiga.

"Take her to the tribe Kuare. Tell them she with holds the shikon jewel. She must be powerful if she witholds the shikon shards." Kira told him and he nodded and took off.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he started running off after the guy.

"Now now little puppy your fights with me." Kira said as she ran along side Inuyasha.

"Damn you wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung at her with the sword.

"Inuyasha! I'll follow Kuare while you fight her." Miroku yelled as he placed Sango on Kilala's back and jumped on as she took off following Kuare the Coyote demon that held Kagome. Kagome began to stir as she awoke in his arms.

"AHHH! Who are you!" Kagome asked as she fidgeted around trying to get loose.

"I wouldn't move miko, unless you want to fall to your death." Kuare told her and she looked down and saw he was jumping from tree to tree.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled but then Kuare put his hand over her mouth.

Inuyasha stopped when he heard his name called. "KAGOME!" He yelled as he searched the sky looking for her. He saw her being carried away by that Kuare demon. He jumped up to go after him when Kira pulled him back down.

"Your fights with me mutt." She told him as she swiped her claws at him but he jumped out of the way.

"Dammit bitch, get out of my way." He told her as he slashed once more at her with his sword cornering her. _'Where the hell is Miroku? He should have caught up by now.'_ Inuyasha thought as he raised his sword over Kira's head.

"NO! DON'T KILL HER INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha growled out of frustration, spinning the sword around and hitting her over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"And why the hell not!" Inuyasha asked turning to face him. Kira was on the ground unconcious.

"Because she is our only source to Kagome. He got away." He told him.

"Dammit Miroku! Now what the hell do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"We must find where Kagome was taken to. Kira is the only source we have so we must not kill her." Miroku told him as he walked over to Kira. Sango stirred on Kilala's back slightly. Miroku tied Kira's hands together with some rope after he said a spell over it. He got up and walked over to Sango. Sango turned her head toward Miroku as she opened her eyes.

"Miroku?" She asked as she slowly sat up. "What happend?" She asked looking over at Kira.

"The Coyote tribe has Kagome." He told her as he held his hand out to her. "Come on let's get inside." Miroku told her surprisingly pure hearted. Sango looked at him with a raised eye brow. He sighed and let his hand fall. Sango smiled and jumped off and grabbed his arm.

"What are we going to do with her?" Inuyasha asked standing next to the still unconcious Kira.

"Bring her inside I guess." Miroku told him. Sango's eyes widened as she just realized what was going on.

"Wait, Kagome was kidnapped!" Sango asked surprised. Miroku nodded sadly.

"Yes, some type of mist surrounded you two and caused you to go unconcious or something." Miroku told her.

"I thought you were following the guy Miroku!" Inuyasha asked him, aggitation hiding his worry.

"I was, but he got away. I don't know, I think he dissapeared into a barrier." Miroku told him.

"Ya it was." Shippo said as he ran over to them.

"Shippo? Where were you?" Miroku asked him.

"I followed the coyote demon that took Kagome and ran into a barrier. It hurt too. But he had to say a small spell in order for it to open up for him." Shippo informed them all.

"It must be a barrier to keep everything out then, well Shippo you did a better job then Miroku." Inuyasha said putting his sword into its sheeth. Shippo stood proud of himself.

"Hey Shippo did you catch what he said to open the barrier?" Sango asked him as she knealed down in front of him. Miroku was ignoring that comment as he looked at Shippo.

"No sorry. He spoke it so quietly I couldn't even hear it, and i'm a demon." He told her sadly.

"It's ok Shippo. You were a big help to us." Sango told him as she picked him up into her arms.

"Well first we need to take Kira somewhere before she awakens." Miroku said as he walked over to her.

"I guess we just bring her into the hut and tie her up?" Sango asked them.

"It will have to work for now. I will use my ofudas to seal her down." Miroku said holding them out. Miroku walked behind her and picked her up under her arms and Inuyasha grabbed her legs.

"Why don't only one of you pick her up?" Sango asked as she watched them awkwardly.

"I'm not getting near that bitch." Inuyasha said as they walked into the hut with her.

"Whatever." Sango said as she followed them inside. They tied her down and Miroku put ofudas over the knots.

"If it's a barrier I can bring it down with my tetsusaiga." Inuyasha told them with his hand on the hilt.

"If we go we must enter unnoticed or they will all attack at once and it will take longer to get Kagome back." Miroku told him. Sango was sitting quietly in front of the fire.

"I agree with Inuyasha. The coyote tribe isn't a tribe to mess with. They use mikos and priests as sacrifices for their god. They're trying to sacrifice them till he gets enough power to revive from his state." Sango told them as she pet Kilala.

"What state would that be?" Miroku asked her as he sat beside her.

"I'm not sure exactly. I think he was weakened and they are searching for the most powerful miko or priest to revive him with their power or something. So far evey miko and priest has been to weak and the power didn't fall through. The only reason they probably didn't take Miroku was because they were to busy trying to take Kagome because she had the Shikon shards." Sango explained to them.

"Wait! They're going to sacrifice her!" Inuyasha asked with a shoked look.

"W-well i'm not sure, I mean they may just want her for the shards." Sango said a little confused by Inuyasha's reaction, sure he cared about her but he seemed actually more then worried.

"Well we have to do something. But we have to await Kira's awakening to do anything about it." Miroku said as he thought. Inuyasha walked over to Kira and kicked her foot.

"Wake up bitch!" Inuyasha yelled to her. She stirred as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What the hell!" Kira looked around her then down at herself to see she was tied up.

"What are you planning to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her demanding to know.

"How could I lose to a half demon?" Kira asked herself as she looked at the other two.

"Dammit! Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Now now Inuyasha, she wont answer our questions if you treat her so harshly." Miroku told him as he walked over with Sango following him over.

"Miss. Kira is it? Well what do you have in store for our friend that you had kidnapped?" Miroku asked her as he held up her hand.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Kira asked glarring at him. Sango sighed.

"Miroku if your going to do it, do it right." Sango said shoving him to the side and grabbing Kira by the colar and lifting her so she was face to face. "What the hell did you do with my friend bitch!" Sango asked angrily. The two boys looked over with wide unbelieving eyes.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kira asked. Sango swung her arm out so her sword popped out of her sleeve and she held it so the point was touching Kira's neck.

"Because she's my friend. Now tell me what the hell you are doing with her." Sango demanded.

"O-ok, they're just taking the jewel." Kira told her with a scared look on her face as the sword's tip got closer and closer to cutting her.

"What else?" Sango asked as she was getting aggitated. "Speak if you want me to spare your life bitch. That's my friend you have so if you cherish living you will tell us everything." Sango said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha walked up behind her and pulled out tetsusaiga.

"Or we can just kill her and find out on our own." Inuyasha said with his voice low and vicious.

"No! It's ok! I'll talk!" Kira said terrified. "They may try to sacrifice her. She seemed powerful but alot of mikos and priests do so they will try her out after they take the shards from her." Kira told them as sweat dripped down her face.

"When does the sacrificing take place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tonight, but it's not really a sacrifice. They remove her power from her body and store it in a vile and then the same night they will kill her to serve her to the god." She told them.

"Dammit we have to get to her." Inuyasha said as he put his sword in it's sheeth.

"When will they take her power though?" Miroku asked her as he looked to Inuyasha then back to Kira.

"They're probably removing it right now as we speak." She said as the sword began to cut her throat.

"We have to go now!" Inuyasha told them as he walked to the hut entrance and looked outside. "We can't waste our time talking right now."

"Inuyasha is right we have to get to her." Sango said as she stood and leaving Kira to fall to the ground.

"Will Kagome be ok?" Shippo asked. He was scared to talk as they interrogated the coyote demon.

"As long as we get to her in time." Miroku told him. "Should we bring her?" Miroku asked referring to Kira.

"No, just find out the spell to the barrier and leave her." Sango told him. Inuyasha walked over and grabbed her by the throat and lifted her where her feet no longer touched the ground and brought her nose to his.

"You better tell me that spell bitch or you won't be breathing very much longer." Inuyasha told her venomously.

"Inuyasha! Don't kill her!" Sango told him as Kira began to have trouble breathing. He lowered her so she was touching the ground and he loosened his grip on her throat.

"With my coyote might, I shall take this barrier with the power of dark light." Kira chanted to them out loud.

"Is that the spell?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded.

"It was a spell made by a dark miko. She gave it to us to work the barrier." Kira explained.

"I didn't ask how you got it I asked if it was the spell. Now we know it is. If you find some way to get loose and you escape, just know that i'll hunt you down." Inuyasha said the last part into her ear. He dropped her and turned to the hut enterance as she breathed deeply trying to catch her breath. "Let's go." He told them.

"Wait...will the spell work for us?" Miroku asked.

"It should." Kira told him as she nodded.

"Shippo you stay and watch her." Miroku told him as Shippo nodded in understanding. "Come on Sango." He said as they walked out and Kilala transformed knowing what was to be done. The two hopped on as Inuyasha took off following Kuare and Kagome's scent. He arrived to the barrier but waited for Sango and Miroku to catch up. As they arrived they jumped off of Kilala.

"Say the spell Miroku." Inuyasha told him. Miroku nodded as he chanted the spell quietly and the barrier opened to them and they walked in. They walked around to find an old building in the middle of a wide range of land with coyote's surrounding it.

"Do what ever it takes." Inuyasha said and clicked the hilt of his sword getting the attention of the coyotes. The two nodded as Sango swung Hiraikotsu to her side and Miroku took his stance with his staff in front of him. Inuyasha pulled out tetsusaiga and swung it to the ground. "Wind Scar!" He yelled as he killed off some of the coyotes that didn't dodge the attack. "I'm going for Kagome. You guys look out for yourselves." Inuyasha told them as he took off down the hill toward the building. Sango and Miroku went back to back as more coyotes came bringing coyote demons along.

"Does he seem a little...?" Sango started not finding the right word.

"Ya, all this started when I found him kissing Kagome by the stream." Miroku told her.

"No way!" Sango said as she threw hiraikotsu at some demons knocking them out.

"Yup, now we better do this right or it's us he'll be after." Miroku told her as the fighting began. Inuyasha ran through the building trying to follow Kagome's scent, the only thing was her scent was everywhere.

"Who are you?" A coyote demon asked as he walked up to Inuyasha from a room and attacked him so he was on top of Inuyasha as he lied on the ground.

"Your worst nightmare." Inuyasha said very deeply. He kicked him off and yelled out his sword's attack to kill off the demon. "Wind Scar!"

"I-Inuyasha?" Came a weak voice from the room the demon came out of. He turned toward the room to see Kagome trying to walk to him.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said her name softly as he ran to her. She was about to fall when he grabbed her. She had gotten up from a thin futon on the floor. "Kagome, are you alright?" He asked her softly as he held her close.

"Ya, much better now." Kagome said softly as she looked up at him with a half smile on her face. She was struggling not to faint. She didn't want him to worry about her. Her vision was blurred and she was weak. She was having trouble standing up for to long. She felt as if she was about to pass out.

"No your not. They removed your powers already didn't they?" He asked her but never got his answer. She couldn't take it anymore as she collapsed into his arms. "Kagome." He said quietly as his voice cracked. He picked her up and carried her out but stopped when he remembered what Kira said, _"...They remove her power from her body and store it in a vile..."_ He looked around for the viles. He couldn't find anything. _'Dammit they probably have it.' _Inuyasha thought and walked out carrying Kagome. She unconciously cuddled into him and he looked down at her. "Don't worry Kagome, i'm getting you out of here." He said softly to her.

"Hey what are you doing with the sacrifice!" A demon asked as he came running down the hall.

"I'm taking her back!" Inuyasha told him as he put her down and took his sword out. The demon took out the vile from his pocket.

"You wouldn't want me to destroy this and have your miko killed now would you?" The demon asked showing him the vile.

"Dammit, you lay one finger on her your dead!" Inuyasha told him as he stood in front of Kagome's unconcious body.

"Well I guess we'll see how this turns out." The demon said as he ran forward toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha brought his sword in front of him and striked at the demon but looked to the side when he dodged it and and jumped to Inuyasha's side. Then he heard a high pitched sound as the demon blew some type of whistle. Inuyasha grabbed his ears from the pain from the sound and a whole bunch of coyotes and other coyote demons came running in where they were along with Miroku, Sango and Kilala.

"Took you guys long enough." Inuyasha told them as they came over beside him on Kilala's back.

"At least were here now." Miroku told him. Sango jumped off Kilala's back and ran over to where Kagome lied.

"What happend to her?" Sango asked Inuyasha.

"Her power was taken and this bastard has it." Inuyasha said as he ran forward to attack the demon instead of letting him wait for the rest of the coyote demons to come.

"Get the mutt! He has the miko!" The demon yelled to all the other demons. All the demons ran forward and started attacking the four all at once.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled to the demon attacking him. "WIND SCAR!" He yelled but the demon jumped out of the way and the whole side of the building was abolished.

"I Regoku, leader of the Coyote Tribe will not sink so low as to battle a half demon like yourself." He said as he started heading the other direction. Nightfall was coming close so he had to ready himself for tonight.

"Where the hell are you going coward! I thought we were going to see how it turned out!" Inuyasha asked as he sliced through three demons with his sword.

"Ya but I remembered I have more important things to do." Regoku said as he tossed the vile up then caught it.

"Damn you get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked very softly and quietly. Inuyasha was the only one who could here her over the growling and howling of the demons. He killed the demon before him in one slice and ran over to her. Sango, Miroku and Kilala were off fighting demons. He was at her side in an instant and he stroked her cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with worry in his voice.

"Oh sure, i'm muc..." She stopped when Inuyasha interupted.

"The truth Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Like I said much better now, just a little weak." She told him as he helped her stand. "What's going on?" She asked him as she looked around. Miroku and Sango were now in front of Inuyasha and Kagome protecting them from on coming demons.

"Nothing to worry about for now. We just need to get your power back or your strength may not be revived." He told her softly.

**AUTHORS.NOTE.**

Sorry I had to end it here. I had to go back and copy and paste half of it to another chapter. i didn't know it got so long. I tend to get carried away. But i got a review sayn my chapters are to long so i have to try to shorten them. On to nxt chapter now since i already have half of it!

Bye for now,

Hanyousgrl15


	7. Ch7 God Demon Revived

**Hidden Love**

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic author does not own Inuyasha...:sigh:

**Srry no aol so i don't have lyrics. I keep forgetting to get them while online. - srry bout that.**

**Ch.7 God Demon Revived**

**RECAP.**

"Get the mutt! He has the miko!" The demon yelled to all the other demons. All the demons ran forward and started attacking the four all at once.

"Dammit! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled to the demon.

"I Regoku, leader of the Coyote Tribe will not sink so low as to battle a half demon like yourself." He said as he started heading the other direction. Nightfall was coming close so he had to ready himself for tonight.

"Where the hell are you going coward! I thought we were going to see how it turned out!" Inuyasha asked as he sliced through three demons with his sword.

"Ya but I remembered I have more important things to do." Regoku said as he tossed the vile up then catched it.

"Damn you get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked very softly and quietly. Inuyasha was the only one who could here her over the growling and howling of the demons. He killed the demon before him in one slice an ran over to her. Sango, Miroku and Kilala were off fighting demons. He was at her side in an instant and he stroked her cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked her with worry in his voice.

"Oh sure, i'm muc..." She stopped when Inuyasha interupted.

"The truth Kagome, how are you feeling?" He asked her. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Like I said much better now, just a little weak." She told him as he helped her stand. "What's going on?" She asked him as she looked around. Miroku and Sango were now in front of Inuyasha and Kagome protecting them from on coming demons.

"Nothing to worry about for now. We just need to get your power back or your strength may not be revived." He told her softly.

**END.RECAP.**

"I want to help." She told him plain out.

"No." Inuyasha told her and looked to the side where Regoku had gotten. "Miroku! Sango! Watch Kagome! I have some trash to take care of." Inuyasha said as he started running over to Regoku.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled for him when she saw the demon he was going for. Inuyasha looked back at her when she called out to him. He saw the worry in her face and scared look she got when she looked at the demon. He growled at the fact that the demon did something to scare her. He looked back at the demon who was making his way to the gravesite of the coyote god. Inuyasha was running toward Regoku as he got to the gravesite and opened the vile.

"NO! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled as Regoku brought his hand near his face and closed his eyes as he chanted some type of spell and the power that belonged to Kagome came out like thousands of fireflies coming out of the container but they went through the ground into the grave. Inuyasha was tackled by one of the demons. Inuyasha watched over the demons shoulder as the ground began to shake as the demon pushed him to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up and started to fight the demon. He striked at him but he managed to dodge tetsusaiga's attack.

"Dammit! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his sword once more at the demon. The demon tried to move to the side but the attack managed to kill him along with a few other demons behind him. Inuyasha looked around and there were coyote demons everywhere. He looked over at Sango who was looking over at the gravesite with wide eyes. All the demons stopped fighting and bowed down to where the ground was cracking where the grave was. Miroku looked over at the grave also. Regoku took a step back and knealed down to the grave. Sango ran over to where Inuyasha was as more of the ground cracked. "What's happening Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he looked straight on at the grave.

"I think the god is reviving." Sango told him unbelieveably.

"But I thought you said only the most powerful miko or preist had enough power for the god to use to revive?" He asked her as he looked to her.

"...I did." Sango said and turned to face him.

"T-that means..." Inuyasha looked over to where Kagome sat with Miroku helping her stand as she watched the grave raise above ground as the demon god tried to get out. Sango nodded to what Inuyasha was going to say.

"Kagome is...the one." Sango told him as the god raised out of the ground. "But Inuyasha...she will die without her power. She will become to weak to be able to last." Sango told him. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes when he remembered what Kagome had said. _"Like I said much better now, just a little weak." _She had told him not to long ago.

"She's already getting weak." Inuyasha said softly. He looked over at the demon that was now standing searching the grounds as his eyes stopped at Kagome. His features changed from soft and worry to a fierce dangerous look. He was beyond pist. _'I'm not about to lose you Kagome! Not after I finally get the chance to have you.' _Inuyasha thought as he ran over to the demon. He made a loud long growl as he brought tetsusaiga over his head. "DAAAMMN YOOOUU!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward the coyote god. He was getting ready to strike at him when he put his arm out to toss him but Inuyasha dodged it as he jumped on top of his arm and ran up it with his sword. The coyote god was huge. He had a large coyote face with red gleaming eyes and he was very large with black claws at end of each finger, and brown fur covering his body. He wore worn out dark blue armor and his clothes seemed to be tattered.

"Get me the Miko." The demon yelled to his demon servants. All the demons except Regoku ran for Kagome. Inuyasha went to strike him again.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to swipe at the god demon.

"Why is this half demon trying to make me angry?" The god asked as he picked Inuyasha up making him drop his sword.

"Sorry my lord, he came for the miko and wont leave." Regoku stepped up to say.

"And why arn't you helping them get me the miko?" The demon god asked.

"Because I am to be by your side to keep you safe." Regoku said to him as he bowed down.

"Then get this mutt out of my sight." The coyote god said as he threw Inuyasha to the side. Regoku walked over to Inuyasha and pulled out his own katana.

"I'm going to kill that god of yours and get Kagome's powers back, and when I do you will be next to die." Inuyasha told him as he stood.

"We'll see about that mutt." Regoku said raising his sword as he ran toward Inuyasha. He swung at Inuyasha but he had dodged the attack.

"Who are you calling mutt?" Inuyasha asked as he stood to the side of him. "Iron Reaver!" Inuyasha yelled as he cut his claws through Regoku's arm.

"AGH!" Regoku grabbed his arm as Inuyasha jumped back. "Youv'e got brawn to attack me without a sword." Regoku said through clenched teeth. "But that brawn wont be any good once your dead!" Regoku yelled as he ran toward Inuyasha again. Sango and Miroku were fighting off demons that tried to come near Kagome. Kagome was watching Regoku and Inuyasha's battle with fear and worry in her eyes. She watched every punch and scratch made after each swipe of the sword. Inuyasha jumped back once again near his sword and picked it up as Regoku ran to him with his sword in front of him. Inuyasha stopped his attempt by holding his sword in front of him as it transformed.

"Your lucks begining to run out now!" Inuyasha told him as he pushed Regoku away from him.

"I don't think so." Regoku said as he gave a swipe of his sword. Inuyasha jumped up trying to dodge the attack but didn't jump soon enough causing the sword to cut him on the leg.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled when she saw this happen. Inuyasha landed on the ground almost falling forward from the pain that caused from him putting his wieght on his leg. Miroku held Kagome back as she tried to run over to him. "He can't win with an injured leg, he just can't." Kagome complained as she tried to get loose from Miroku's grasp.

"What do you plan to do? You have no power Kagome." Miroku told her as she let herself drop to the ground knowing she couldn't help. She was just to weak and what could she do without power?

"You can't beat me. Just give yourself up and save yourself the trouble." Regoku said with a slight evil laugh.

"We've just begun. Don't assume so much so far ahead of the fight." Inuyasha told him with-holding the pain inside. Inuyasha tried to run forward but realized it caused to much pain to run over there.

"You can't even come near me. What do you plan to do when I attack you? You can't dodge my attacks any longer." Regoku said as he ran forward and swiped toward Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha spun around so his back was toward Regoku and turned his sword around and pushed his sword behind him wedging it into Regoku's side. Regoku had a flash of pain cross his face before it turned back to anger as he shoved his hand through Inuyasha's back having it come out the other side. Inuyasha's eyes widened in pain and pulled his sword out of Regoku and dropped to the ground as Regoku slipped his arm out of Inuyasha. Regoku looked down at Inuyasha and showed an evil smirk onto his face as he raised his sword over his head.

"NOOO! INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could. Regoku looked up toward her and smirked. He looked back down and Inuyasha shoved his hand through Regoku's stomach. Regoku's eyes widened at the pain then at the feature change of Inuyasha's face. His eyes had turned from amber to dark blue with red surrounding it and he now had a purple mark on each sides of his face. Inuyasha had turned demon. His sword lied forgotten to the side. He growled showing his now larger fangs and stretched his fingers with now longer claws.

"What the hell?" Regoku asked as he stepped back a step holding his stomach.

"What's the matter Regoku? Can't fight anymore? Well you better get ready for this because it's about to hurt alot more." Inuyasha told him with low deep demonic voice.

"Enough with the playing around! Kill him now!" The coyote god yelled. Regoku nodded as he ran forward as best he could. Inuyasha ran forward also as if he wasn't in any pain anymore.

"He's become demon." Kagome said with her hands over her mouth as she watched terrified.

"KILALA WATCH OUT!" Sango yelled as a demon snuck up behind Kilala. Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demon slicing the demon in two.

The coyote demon grew impatient. "You Regoku! You are not worthy to keep me safe. You can't even take care of a worthless half demon." He said as he brought his claws down on him killing him in an instant. Inuyasha looked at the coyote demon and had the sudden urge to kill. He ran toward the demon god ready to kill him as soon as he had an open shot. Kagome's eyes widened as he ran toward the demon.

"Inuyasha's not going to make the hit. That god demon is going to kill him. He's planning something. I have to do something." Kagome said quietly to herself. Miroku and Sango were back to keeping demons back. They were wearing down from fighting so much. "Now's my only chance." She said to herself as she stood and started running toward Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran. She held her hand out toward him. The demon looked over to Kagome as Inuyasha swiped his hand through the god's arm slicing it off. Kagome stopped in surprise.

"ARRRRGHHHHH DAMMIT!" The god demon yelled out in pain.

"KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku yelled out to her when they saw her over there. Kagome looked at them and shook her head. She was begining to feel light headed. Inuyasha was getting ready to throw another attack at the demon when he was thrown back by the god demons other arm. Kagome saw this and looked around to find a way to help. She saw tetsusaiga lying on the ground and ran toward it. Inuyasha was already back up going for the demon.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled after he made a gash into the god demon's chest. The coyote god was already weakening from the attacks made toward him.

"WENCH STAY OUT OF IT!" The god demon yelled. Sango and Miroku were trying not to kill any of the demons but just fighting them and they were about ready to pass out, they had figured that these demons were being controlled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she threw the tetsusaiga toward him. He turned around to see what the god demon was looking at and saw the sword coming toward him. He caught the handle in his hand.

"Die Demon!...This is the end for you!" Inuyasha yelled as his voice changed back to normal. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked the god demon using his swords special technique.

"DAAAMMMNN YOOOOUU!" The god demon yelled as his body discentegrated and out flew the spirit of the god demon also the power and magic from the other mikos and priests that were sacrificed to try to revive the demon. The powers of them all flew up into the sky except two. They went toward Kagome. She scrunched her face getting ready for what was coming.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the powers entered her body. Kagome's body began to glow a light bluish white aura as her body raised above the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he watched this all happen to her. He walked as close as he could get but her body was floating above the ground standing straight up. "What's happening to her?" Inuyasha asked. The spirit of the coyote god was floating near Kagome.

"Yes, I will take back the power and the girl all in one. It will be much easier." The demon god said. All the coyote demons had stopped fighting to see what was going on and were now bowed down to the ground to serve their respect to their god.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled as he was getting ready to attack when a bright white light covered the land where they stood. He covered his eyes as the light passed by. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The bright light had came from her body. She was looking at the demon and held a bow and arrow. Her eyes were glowing a blue color.

"Is she possesed?" Sango asked as she looked at her friend face off with the demon.

"I believe so but by what is the question." Miroku told her as they watched.

"You have been the cause of so many mikos and priest's deaths and you have used the shikon shards for evil which will not be forgiven. Now you will die demon!" A voice said that seemed to be coming from Kagome.

"Somebody is using Kagome's body to communicate." Miroku told them. Kagome pulled back the string of the bow and let the arrow fly to the god demon.

"AGHHHH! DAMN YOU WENCH!" The coyote demon yelled out as the spirit dissapeared along with the bow and arrow. Kagome's body lowered some but still remained floating in the air.

"Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha demanded between clenched teeth.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I am Midoriko the priestess of the Shikon Jewel." Said the voice that came from Kagome's lips as she crossed her arms.

"How do you know who I am and why are you in Kagome's body!" Inuyasha asked.

"I know you because you are the hanyou that is working on collecting the shikon jewel fragments. I know all of you and I also know your thoughts and desires. I am using Kagome's body to help. It is true, Kagome has become a powerful miko. The most powerful of all. Soon her powers will get difficult for her to use. Her powers are starting to surface. I'm afraid she may not be able to handle it which is why I have made my appearance here. You must know that no matter what Kagome goes through she needs you all." Midoriko explained to them. "She is the protector of the Shikon Jewel. The jewel needs to stay protected and without her the jewel can get in anyone's hands."

"We do protect Kagome. And the jewel has been safe so far." Inuyasha told her.

"Yes, I know this. But it will become harder and harder as her powers begin to surface but after she gains control all will be safe again." She told them pleasantly.

"How did Kagome get the job to protect the jewel?" Miroku asked Midoriko as he bowed in respect.

"She is the most powerful miko. She is more powerful then her past incarnation Kikyo. She is protector by power." Midoriko told him. Miroku and Sango looked over at Inuyasha at the mention of Kikyo's name but he didn't seem to be bothered at all like he used to get. _'Kagome feels confused you are her friends you need to help her out. She cares about you all deeply especially you Inuyasha. You must help her through her rough times.' _Midoriko thought. "That is all I can say, just watch over her." Midoriko said as Kagome's eyes turned back the normal soft brown and the bright aura that surrounded her body dissapeared. She began to fall from the sky when it had dissapeared.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha said as he rushed under Kagome and caught her, he spun as he got his grip and held her close as he looked at her face. "She wants us to protect her and yet she let's her fall from the sky." Inuyasha said as Miroku and Sango walked toward him but stopped. The demons stood around looking at each other as if not knowing what had happend.

"It seems the demons were under the coyote god's control." Miroku said as he looked at them all.

"Must of been the work of Regoku." Sango said also looking around. Kagome's face scrunched up before she slowly opened her eyes. Inuyasha knealed on the ground as he held her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked her softly. Kagome looked at him and remembered what had happend.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she pulled herself up and hugged him. "Your ok." She said into the hug.

"Why wouldn't I be? I can take things on like that whimpy demon." Inuyasha told her as he rubbed her back.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she saw her friend now awake. Miroku looked over and also saw and they walked the rest of the way toward the two. Inuyasha pulled away and stood up and helped her stand as Sango ran over and pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Thank kami your ok." Sango said worriedly.

"What happend?" Kagome asked as Sango pulled away.

"I don't know. Midoriko's soul possesed your body to communicate with us and kill the coyote god." Miroku told her. "Glad your ok Kagome." He said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks. So what about all these demons?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"They seemed to be controled by the god. We assumed Regoku did it." Sango told her as she also looked around once more. Kagome nodded but held her head as she began to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said as he caught her once more.

"She must be weak still. This is all to much for her. Let's get her back so she can rest." Miroku told them. Inuyasha nodded as he lifted her into his arms.

"You go ahead and we'll be on Kilala. We still have to take care of Kira." Sango told him. Miroku nodded as Inuyasha started off toward the Slayer's Village. Miroku and Sango got on Kilala as she flew into the air.

Kagome moved slightly as she turned her head toward Inuyasha. She pulled her hand up and grabbed a hold of his haori. Inuyasha looked down at her as he began to slow down. She moaned lightly before opening her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She asked as her vision cleared. "What happend?" Kagome asked when she noticed she was being held in his arms.

"You fainted. Your still to weak to be moving about so much." Inuyasha told her.

"Where are we?" She asked when she looked around and noticed they weren't at the same place as before.

"Were going back to the Slayer's Village. You need to rest." Inuyasha said as he began to walk back toward the village once again.

"I can walk you know." Kagome told him as she struggled to get up.

"Ya and let you faint again? I'm not having it. Your staying as you are right now." Inuyasha told her. Kagome gave him a narrowed look as she crossed her arms. They stayed quiet until they arrived to the hut.

Miroku and Sango were standing in the entrance when Inuyasha and Kagome arrived.

"Hey what's happening?" Inuyasha asked as he walked next to them.

"Kira is gone." Sango told him. Inuyasha set Kagome down so she was standing and he walked into the hut.

"What do you mean she's gone? Where did she go?" Inuyasha asked as he looked into the hut.

"Sh-she dissapeared. She got up as if she was flying and then got outside and then turned to dust." Shippo explained with a scared look on his face. Kagome walked into the hut. "Kagome! Your back!" Shippo yelled as he jumped toward Kagome until Inuyasha caught him by the tail.

"Kagome's not in the best shape to be playing around." Miroku told Shippo. Kagome crossed her arms since no one would let her speak for herself.

"Ya so back off." Inuyasha told him and dropped him to the floor and crossed his arms inside his sleeves.

"You guys i'm right here you know! I can speak for myself!" Kagome said with an annoyed tone.

"Ya but you really need to rest. You could faint again." Sango told her. Kagome looked down with a sigh and nodded.

"I'll be outside." Kagome said as she walked out of the hut.

"Do you think Kira was some how connected to the other demon?" Sango asked the two boys.

"It seems that way but even if she was connected to Regoku then why would she die?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"You think Midoriko could have done it?" Inuyasha asked the two. He looked up at them to see their answer.

"It's possible. I mean she was with us but she used Kagome's body. Maybe she somehow killed Kira knowing she would do evil." Miroku said walking to where Kira was supposed to be tied up. He touched the ground and closed his eyes.

"Do you sense anything Miroku?" Sango asked him as she walked up behind him.

"Yes, I think it was Midoriko. I don't know who else could have such strong good power." Miroku told them as he looked up at them. All three looked toward the enterance of the hut. "This is far from over." Miroku said as he spoke about Kagome.

"What is far from over Miroku?" Shippo asked as he walked up to them finally getting curious.

"Us all being here. Our reason for traveling. This trip isn't even close to ending." Sango told him. She looked over at Kilala who was sleeping in the corner of the hut. "Seems Kilala is worn out." Sango told them.

"Ya that was a long fight. But...someone needs to tell Kagome. She needs to know about her powers." Miroku said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Ya, it's important for her to know." Sango said also looking at Inuyasha. He glarred at the two then threw his arms to his sides.

"Why do I have to tell her? Can't we just wait till she finds out on her own?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know why it should be you and don't you think it's best for Kagome to know instead of having her suffer?" Miroku asked knowing that would convince him.

"Fine! I'll do it." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked outside. He stopped at the hut enterance on the outside and looked at Kagome. She was sitting under a tree looking at the sky. He sighed as he continued to walk over to her and sat beside her.

"Hey, I get visitors now?" She asked sarcastically as she turned to look at him.

"Ha ha very funny. We're just trying to help you know." Inuyasha told her.

"I know. I feel bad for making you guys go through all of that. Oh ya how's your wound?" Kagome asked him as she touched his side. He hissed in pain.

"I actually forgot about it." He said threw clenched teeth trying to hold in the pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said pulling her hands away. Inuyasha grabbed her hands in his.

"It's ok. There's something that happend though...that you should know about." He said hesitating a bit.

"W-what happend? Is everyone ok?" Kagome asked getting a little worried.

"Well everyone's ok if you define that as fine. But...the only way for the coyote god to revive was for the most powerful miko or priest to be sacrificed. They would have their power pulled out of them like what happend to you and then chant a spell and have the power enter the grave of the god." Inuyasha explained to her.

"B-but...the god revived." Kagome said quietly. "T-that would mean..." She stopped herself as she looked up at Inuyasha. He nodded to her.

"Your a very powerful miko Kagome...the most powerful. You may not think so because your powers havn't matured yet. But...Midoriko the priestess who faught for the jewel...she told us this." Inuyasha said looking down.

"S-so...what's going to happen?" Kagome asked starting to get scared.

"Your powers are going to get stronger and stronger. We'll be here the whole time though. You don't have to worry." Inuyasha told her softly bringing one of her hands to his lips. He kissed her hand lightly.

"How did Midoriko tell you all this? How do I know this is all true? What if i'm asleep, I could be dreaming. I am 'not' the most powerful miko." Kagome said as she stood up.

"Kagome, it's all true. I wouldn't lie to you. Midoriko's spirit must have exited the jewel for a while and she entered your body and told us this. She even killed the demon god. You 'are' the most powerful miko Kagome. Don't be afraid. I'm going to be right here with you the whole way." Inuyasha said as he stood now standing in front of her.

"Promise?" She asked as she looked up at him. He smirked and rested his forehead on hers.

"You know it." He told her and she smiled back.

"Oh wow. You were right Miroku." Sango said as she watched the two from the hut. "I never would have thought Inuyasha to be so sweet to her."

"I think Kagome knew how he truly was the whole time. She knows him better then any of us." Miroku told her as he walked over and looked also. "Inuyasha will hear you i'd move if I were you." Miroku told her. Sango turned and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. "Look over my shoulder at the hut and tell me if I am right that Sango is looking over here." He told her quietly. Kagome stood on her toes and tried to look over his shoulder at the hut. Sango quickly ducked below the window. Kagome smiled a bit and stood back on her feet.

"You know you were right. I can't believe they actually do that." Kagome told him as her gaze went back to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh ya just like when you spy on her and Miroku." Inuyasha said as he laughed a bit. Kagome glarred at him and hit him on the chest. "Hey!" He complained. "Shouldn't hit the injured." He told her rubbing his chest.

"Oh ya which reminds me. We have to clean your wounds. I don't have any herbs so i'll have to use my medicines." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha squinched his face at the thought of that stuff on his wound.

"That stuff stings." He whined. She looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Well were in the slayer's village and I don't have any herbs here. So you either suffer or use my medicines." Kagome told him as she grabbed his hand and walked backwards toward the hut dragging him.

"I'll suffer then." Inuyasha said pulling his hand back.

"Ya, I figured you'd say that. Your not going to suffer. Now come on." Kagome told him as she grabbed his haori sleeve and dragged him inside.

"Dammit wench I said i'll suffer." Inuyasha told her as he pulled his arm back. He crossed his arms but then hissed in pain and let his arms drop to his side.

"And I said no." Kagome told him as she grabbed his arm once more and pulled him to the floor.

"Uhh...are you guys ok?" Sango asked a little confused.

"Ya, just ran out of herbs and Inuyasha is being chicken about using my medicines." Kagome told them.

"Oh...we'll be outside." Miroku said as him and Sango stepped out bringing Shippo along. They knew very well what Kagome's medicines were like and didn't feel like hearing Inuyasha's complaints. Kagome pulled her bag to her side and pulled out a spray can of discenfectant.

"Take off your shirt." Kagome told him as she got out bandages. He gave her this why-should-I look and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha don't make me say it and then have you suffer even more." Kagome told him after she got her stuff out. Inuyasha pulled his haori off while grumbling.

"Damn wench so bossy, and damn fucking medicine." He complained as he threw his haori to the side and then took his shirt off.

"Stop complaining, it's just medicine." Kagome told him as she opened the top to the discenfectant.

"Ya medicine that stings and makes the wound hurt more." Inuyasha told her.

"Only for a couple of minutes." She said as she looked at his wound. "And you'd rather go around having a wound that bad?" Kagome asked as she grimaced at the look of the wound. She sprayed it to clean the wound. Inuyasha hissed in pain as he pulled his arm over it. "Kami Inuyasha, it's just medicine." She said as she pulled his arm away and blew on it to reduce the stinging. "Better?" She asked as she looked up at him. He nodded as she put some medicine over it and then started to wrap his torso with the bandages.

"I think I felt better before you tried to put medicine on me." Inuyasha told her as he looked at the discenfectant.

"Ya but it's supposed to help. Besides you felt better because you turned demon." Kagome told him. "Pull your pants up a bit on your leg." Kagome told him while pointing to his pants.

"Why?" He asked her giving her a suspicious look.

"Just...pull them up some." She told him. "You got the sword stabbed into your leg. Either pull your pants up or clean it yourself. You choose." She told him. He started rolling up his pants. He wasn't very good at treating his own wounds, he always tended to hurt himself more. She grimaced once more at the sight of the cut. "Wow that's deep." She said as she sprayed it. Inuyasha scrunched his face and Kagome blew on it to calm the stinging feeling. She put medicine on it and wrapped it up and Inuyasha rolled his pants back down being careful of the wound. Kagome put all her stuff in her bag and got up to put it to the side. Inuyasha tried to stand up.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said as he fell to the ground when he put to much wieght on his injured leg.

"Maybe you should let your leg rest for a bit." Kagome told him. "Just sit here for a while."

"In here? I think i'd rather go in a tree." He told her.

"Fine, if you can actually get 'to' the tree, then by all means go right ahead." Kagome said as she crossed her arms. He stood up but had to lean against the wall. He looked at her for a second and figured she was probably right and slid back to the floor. He sighed as he got settled on the floor. Kagome went over and got a blanket since it was getting cool. She sat down next to him and pulled the blanket over both of them. "I'll keep you company." She told him as she lied her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling now?" Inuyasha asked her softly.

"Better. I'm not so light-headed anymore and I can actually sense stuff again." She told him.

"That's good. Just Kagome, don't do that again." He told her with a smirk.

"Ya didn't I tell you? I like being kidnapped." Kagome told him sarcastially. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"I know. You just scared me, that's all." He said in a mere whisper.

"I scared you?" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"Of course. You could have died if it wasn't for Midoriko." Inuyasha told her. He was just realizing this as he spoke of it.

"And thanks to you." She told him as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Ya but Midoriko killed the demon." He told her. _'Thank you Midoriko if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten Kagome back.' _He thought as he looked into Kagome's eyes.

"But your the one who came to my rescue, Thank you." She told him with a warm smile. "But you know it felt so wierd not having my power." She said as she looked down.

"How did it feel wierd?" Inuyasha asked and he looked outside and could see Sango and Miroku sitting around a fire under the night sky through the side of the door flap.

"I don't know. Just not being able to sense the jewel. I usually always can sense it around my neck or in my pocket. Not being able to just felt so...different I guess. I always thought the way I felt was the way every other human felt." She told him. "But every other human dosn't have to sense shikon jewel shards or fight demons, do they?" Kagome asked him as she looked up at him.

"No...they don't. Are you saying you want to stop looking for the jewel shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her trying to understand what she was saying.

"No, I wouldn't give this stuff up for the world. I love being here, and the best part is I get to spend every moment with you here. Everyday is like an adventure...even if it gets out of hand sometimes. I don't think I could ever go home and forget about being here. I would miss doing all this if I ever had to. I love being here with you." Kagome said. Inuyasha untied his sword and put it beside him and pulled Kagome closer before wrapping his arm around her.

"So what are you trying to say?" He asked her still unsure what she meant.

"I don't know. I think i'm trying to understand that myself. But...how did I get to be the most powerful miko? I can barely fight for myself. You always end up having to rescue me." She told him.

"That's not true. You always fend off demons with your bow and arrows. Why can't you believe that you actually are a powerful miko? Kagome your still young, have you ever thought that not all your powers have appeared yet?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said since that did make some sense. "But i'm not that young." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Kagome your 17 years old, that's still young for your powers to have matured. So you would have never known anyways." Inuyasha told her.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked him. He nodded to her as she lied her head on his shoulder once again.

**SANGO.AND.MIROKU.**

"So they really are together now?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I believe so. If seeing them kiss isn't proof enough then I don't know what's happening." Miroku told her as he poked a stick into the fire.

"Wow, it's about time. I didn't think he was ever going to tell her his true feeling at this rate." Sango said as she just starred into the fire.

"Yes I know, Inuyasha was stuck in his own little conflict about being with Kikyo or Kagome. First off Kikyo is dead and seems to not have any love for him anymore if all she wants to do is pull him down into hell with her and Kagome is the best choice for him. I mean look what she's done to him already. She's changed him. He is more caring now ever since Kagome has been with him. He was slowly changing as I first traveled with him. He actually refers to us as his friends, did you know that?" Miroku asked her.

"I knew he protected us and that we counted him off as a friend but I had no idea he thought the same toward us. But not only did Kagome change his heart, I think he helped Kagome out in his own way." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I do wonder what he is planning to do next time Kikyo comes again though." Miroku said as he stood.

"Ya, I wonder that myself, he didn't say anything like he usually does when Midoriko brought her up." Sango said as she stood also and Miroku nodded.

"Well we'll have to see when it happens. I think it is time we go in, it's getting late." Miroku said as he put the fire out. Sango nodded as she followed him into the hut. He stopped when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha asleep against each other. "It's about time my friend." Miroku said as he smiled and went to another wall and pulled out a sleeping bag. Sango got her sleeping bag out and got in ready for bed also smiling to herself.

_'I hope everything works out for the best for you Kagome, you deserve it.' _Sango thought to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

**AUTHORS.NOTE.**

**AN: **Hope u liked it. Ok i've done 2 chapters for this fic now i must type for **The Hells of High School** now. AFTER i take a short break, like a day and then i start typing again. i can't stop typing lately. lol.

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.!**_

Bye for now!

Hanyousgrl15


	8. Ch8 Encounters

**Hidden Love **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha...and i'm only agreeing so well because i need to get to typing this chapter. lol

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ch.8 Encounters**

**RECAP.**

"Kagome your 17 years old, that's still young for your powers to have matured. So you would have never known anyways." Inuyasha told her.

"You really think so?" Kagome asked him. He nodded to her as she lied her head on his shoulder once again.

**SANGO.AND.MIROKU.**

"So they really are together now?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I believe so. If seeing them kiss isn't proof enough then I don't know what's happening." Miroku told her as he poked a stick into the fire.

"Wow, it's about time. I didn't think he was ever going to tell her his true feeling at this rate." Sango said as she just starred into the fire.

"Yes I know, Inuyasha was stuck in his own little conflict about being with Kikyo or Kagome. First off Kikyo is dead and seems to not have any love for him anymore if all she wants to do is pull him down into hell with her and Kagome is the best choice for him. I mean look what she's done to him already. She's changed him. He is more caring now ever since Kagome has been with him. He was slowly changing as I first traveled with him. He actually refers to us as his friends, did you know that?" Miroku asked her.

"I knew he protected us and that we counted him off as a friend but I had no idea he thought the same toward us. But not only did Kagome change his heart, I think he helped Kagome out in his own way." Sango said. Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I do wonder what he is planning to do next time Kikyo comes again though." Miroku said as he stood.

"Ya, I wonder that myself, he didn't say anything like he usually does when Midoriko brought her up." Sango said as she stood also and Miroku nodded.

"Well we'll have to see when it happens. I think it is time we go in, it's getting late." Miroku said as he put the fire out. Sango nodded as she followed him into the hut. He stopped when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha asleep against each other. "It's about time my friend." Miroku said as he smiled and went to another wall and pulled out a sleeping bag. Sango got her sleeping bag out and got in ready for bed also smiling to herself.

_'I hope everything works out for the best for you Kagome, you deserve it.' _Sango thought to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overcome her.

**END.RECAP.**

"So what are we going to do about the shards?" Miroku asked as Sango, Inuyasha and himself sat around a fire outside the night after the whole incident took place.

"What do you mean what are we going to do about the shards? Were going to go look for them just like always." Inuyasha told him, his amber eyes starring into the fire and the as the soft fire enveloped the wood under neath.

"Do you really find that wise Inuyasha? I mean it's not that I don't want to find the shards but what about Kagome?" Miroku asked as he looked up at Inuyasha with a knowing stare.

"If Kagome ends up getting her powers while we are in battle with a demon she could become very vulnerable and the demon could easily attack her." Sango told the two as she also looked into the fire. Inuyasha looked up at Sango as if he was just realizing it himself.

"I hate to actually admit this but...you guys maybe right...which is why...you guys have to stay and look after Kagome while I find the shards. She needs someone with her." He said softly and saw Sango look over at Miroku to give him an unsure look. Miroku nodded and looked back at Inuyasha.

"After you promised her you would stay with her and help her through this? Would you actually leave Kagome and break a promise to her to find the jewel shards?" Miroku asked him.

"...dammit...so what the fuck do you plan for us to do then? Huh Miroku? We can't take her with us because she could get hurt! I'm not putting her in danger like that!" Inuyasha yelled as he stood to his feet as he looked at Miroku with an irritated gaze.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome will wake up if she hears you. Kagome is the only who can sense the jewel shards. Unless you are absolutely certain you can protect her Inuyasha." Miroku told him as he heard something coming from the hut but didnt acknoledge it. Inuyasha did though and looked toward the hut but faced Miroku once again when he didn't see anything and took a few steps closer to him.

"I would be protecting her anyways, but I don't want something to happen while i'm not looking. Why are you now saying we should go looking for the shards?" He asked him trying to keep his voice down.

"I was trying to make you see that we would need to be extra carefull with Kagome in the state she is in now. I wanted to know what you had in mind. We can go...but we need to make sure she is safe." Miroku explained to Inuyasha.

"You need to stop changing what you say. Kagome is not going. I will not have her put in danger. If i'm not able to protect her then something bad could happen. Either I go alone or you guys go. We all know that it's better if I go alone. I will just have to explain to her what has to be done." Inuyasha told him as he looked to the side at the fire and sighed.

"Kagome may not be to happy. You know as well as I do that she will of course put on a happy face. You will be the one hurting her in the long run." Miroku told him as he crossed his arms. "We better put the fire out before the rain starts." Miroku said as he looked up.

"Don't change the subject! Why don't you just tell me what we should do then, I have no idea. So tell me Miroku, what do you suggest? I'm listening." Inuyasha said as he sat back down on the log by the fire. Miroku sighed as he too took a seat.

"Can I suggest something?" Sango asked drawing attention to herself.

"Go ahead Sango." Miroku said as he listened to what she had to say.

"Why don't we just go as we normally do and if danger comes I can always have Kilala take her to safety until it's safe." Sango told the two. They both looked at each other as if thinking over her suggestion. They both sighed in defeat as they agreed it was best.

"That may work." Inuyasha said as he stood once again. "We'll see."

"But Inuyasha..." Miroku started but was cut off by Inuyasha's gruff tone.

"I said we'll see." He told him and walked toward a tree and jumped up on one of the branches. Miroku and Sango sighed and as the two put out the fire and walked inside the hut. Kagome saw them walk in and waited until she was sure they were asleep until she got out of her sleeping bag careful not to wake up Shippo and walked outside with a blanket over her shoulders. She walked outside and walked toward the stream nearby. Inuyasha sniffed as he smelled a familiar scent go by. He looked down and saw Kagome walking away from the hut. He jumped down and followed her without her notice. He saw her sit over on a large rock beside the stream and wrap the blanket around her tightly. He stood a few feet behind her as he stood very quietly to see what she was doing. He heard her sigh as she looked into the stream.

"Why do I have to cause so much trouble? We shouldn't have to stop finding the shards because of me." Kagome said quietly to herself. Inuyasha's ears drooped as he heard what she said. _'She must have heard us.' _"I should just go home." Kagome said as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Inuyasha walked toward her quietly without her noticing and stood right beside the rock and she suddenly saw his reflection in the stream. She gasped and turned to see him standing there.

"If you did that, everyone would miss you." He told her as he sat on the edge of the rock with his back facing her as he crossed his arms. She turned back to face the stream and rested her chin on her knees as she sighed.

"I thought you were asleep." She said quietly.

"Nope." He simply said with his back still to her.

"Well...I just...seem to cause so much trouble. I don't want to be the reason we can't collect jewel shards...you know?" She asked as she looked at the back of his head. His ears fell flat against his head as he looked down at the ground.

"I know Kagome...but your not the reason. It's not your fault, you can't control how your powers come or when they come." He explained to her. She looked back down at the stream then up at the sky. She starred at the stars sadly.

"But it's not fair that I have to be the reason we can't look for shards. Or that you have to go by yourself and find them." She said the last part quietly.

"Kagome...you know I don't want to leave you...but I don't want to put you in danger like that." He said looking down at the ground once again. He flinched when he felt Kagome put her hands on his shoulders. She rested her cheek on one of her hands and Inuyasha put his hand over her free hand.

"...I know...but you shouldn't have to go by yourself. It's to dangerous. I know your half demon but still. Tons of demons against just you? I don't want you to get hurt." Kagome said softly with worry etched into her voice.

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked her quietly. "You can't go home...you wont know how to deal with your powers on your own. At least here you have Kaede." He told her as he gently stroked her hand.

"...but you'll be gone...if you leave to look for the shards by yourself." She told him with a sigh.

"Kagome...do you want to go? I mean we can always do what Sango said." He explained to her.

"Ya...but...i'll still be getting in the way. See Inuyasha thats the thing. It's better if I go home...wait...how are you guys going to find the jewel shards without me?" Kagome asked lifting her head up to look at him.

"Ya...not exactly sure about that yet actually." He told her and turned around. He lifted his leg on top of the rock as he faced her. "Why don't you go ahead and come and we'll try this out...but if anything happens your going right back to Kaede's without complaint...ok...we can't find shards without you anyways and I can tell you want to go." He told her. She smiled at the idea as she nodded and went forward to hug him.

"Thank you Inuyasha! I'll try very hard not to get in the way." She told him as he hugged her back. He turned so there was more rock space behind him and lied back with her on top of him.

"I know you wont...besides, i'd miss you to much." He told her with a smirk and leaned up to kiss her. He felt some water hit his ears and looked up and Kagome started laughing. "You have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha said as he sat up as the rain started pouring down as hard as it could. "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he slid off the rock dragging Kagome with him. "Let's go back!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome looked at him when he said that but had a confused look on her face.

"What!" She asked trying to yell over the sound of the rain falling.

"I SAID LET'S GO BACK!" He yelled again. She still looked at him with a confused look until something hard dropped on her shoulder.

"Agh!" She yelled and grabbed her shoulder. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be confused. "Let's go!" Kagome yelled as she started dragging him to the hut holding his hand. Inuyasha just ran behind her until something hards hit him on the head.

"Ah shit, what the hell!" He yelled as he held his head and looked to the ground to see what hit him. "Fuck!" He yelled as he ran beside Kagome and took his haori off and tried to hold it over both of them so they wouldn't get hit. They got to the hut and right as they were about to go in they were getting hit more and more. "Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to push Kagome inside and went in himself. He looked to see everyone was awake and looking at him strangely.

"Get caught in the rain?" Miroku asked casually.

"More like the down pour and not to mention hail. Why the fuck is there hail?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know, but I left my blanket out there." Kagome said as she noticed she had the haori over her shoulders still but her blanket was gone.

"Well you can wait till morning then. Theres no way in hell that i'm going back out there in that." Inuyasha told her as he stepped away from the front of the hut and leaned against the wall. Shippo walked to the door and was about to look outside when Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail. "Where do you think your going?" He asked him bringing him up so they were face to face.

"I want to see the hell." Shippo told him and crossed his arms.

"Shippo it's hail, and you don't want to go out there. You'll get hurt, it's big chunks of ice falling from the sky. Trust me it hurts." Kagome said with a slight bit of laughter.

"Why arn't you guys asleep anyways?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"Your kidding me right? Sleep through that noise?" Miroku asked.

"Well I guess you wont be sleeping through the night because it dosn't look it'll be stopping anytime soon." Inuyasha said as he took a peek through the side of the door flap. He heard a couple of sighs from around the room after he said that.

"I wonder how Kaede is doing right now." Kagome wondered out loud.

"Oh ya, I wonder if she's ok. It hasn't hailed like this in a long time." Sango said as she looked at the roof while balls of ice hit it. "It's a good thing we had some extra wood in here." She said as she watched the flames dance over the small logs.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled when a ball of ice landed next to her. Sango jumped up a bit and Miroku grabbed Shippo by the tail and pulled him away. Inuyasha was at her side the moment she screamed and saw the ice and looked to the roof to see a round hole on it.

"What the fuck! This hail is going to destroy the hut." Inuyasha said as he held an arm around Kagome as if protecting her from the ice. Shippo was now at Sango's side trying to hide himself.

"Now i'm very worried about Kaede." Sango said as she looked at the hole in the roof.

"Do you think we should go see if she's alright?" Kagome asked as she backed away from the ice as if it would come to life any moment.

"How do you expect us to do that Kagome? Big chucks of ice are falling from the sky if havn't noticed." Inuyasha told her and crossed his arms as he rose to his feet.

"I know it sounds dumb...but I agree with Kagome. Kaede isn't young. She may not be able to protect herself." Sango explained as she held Shippo securely.

"Kaede has fought demons left to right. I think she can manage some measely hail. You girls are just to worried. She'll be fine." Miroku told them and the two sighed. Kagome leaned against the wall and Sango looked back at the ceiling. "We might as well try to get as much sleep as we can. Hopefully this will be cleared by tomorrow." Miroku told them as he made himself comfortable to go to sleep. Sango nodded as she did the same with Shippo cuddled with her. Kagome jumped again when another chunk of ice fell through the ceiling. Inuyasha sighed as he went to sit next to her.

"Listen...Kaede will be fine. I'm sure none of the ice will hit you, so try and get some sleep." Inuyasha spoke softly to her.

"Young love, how sweet." Miroku said with a big grin as he looked at the two. Inuyasha clenched his fist and grabbed the chunk of ice.

"Young love this pervert." Inuyasha said as he turned to throw it at Miroku but missed as he lied his head down dodging the chunk of ice.

"Ok, i'm going to sleep...good night honey." Miroku said in a mocking voice.

"Miroku go to hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and kicked Miroku in the side.

"Ah damn." Miroku said as he held his side and turned to go to sleep to prevent himself from anymore pain. Sango rolled her eyes as she too turned to go to sleep. Inuyasha side glanced him before sitting against the wall beside Kagome and making hand notions for her to come sit in front of him. She did and sat between his legs with her back to his chest and her knees against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs loosely. Inuyasha took his haori off her shoulders and rubbed her arms to keep her from shivering from the new cold.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." He whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine as he did so. Somehow she knew he was right. She trusted him with her life, why wouldn't she believe his every word he spoke to her. She felt safe with him protecting her, like no danger could come while he watched over her. He was her protector, her lifeline. She cuddled into him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Knowing she was safe was what let her doze off to sleep.

**MORNING.**

"It dosn't look like we'll be going anywhere today. Even if we did head out we wouldn't get very far before someone got hurt." Miroku said as he stood outside looking at the piles of ice everywhere and puddles that covered the once grassy land.

"Can we go see how Kaede is then?" Kagome asked with Shippo in her arms.

"Might as well. You two arn't going to drop it until we do anyways." Inuyasha said as he threw a stick onto the ground.

"Great!" Sango said as she walked alongside Kagome as they were ready to go ahead and head off to the main village. They were staying in the outskirts of the village so not to cause a disturbance to a few villagers who seemed to dislike the fact they had a hanyou protecting their village. They took a twenty five minute walk down to the village. When they got to the village they noticed there was not one chunk of ice in sight. "I wonder why it didn't hail here." Sango said to herself as she looked around.

"Bad karma I suppose?" Miroku asked as he looked around also.

"I have a feeling it wasn't that." Kagome told them.

"Kagome's right. I smell a strong aura...priestess." Inuyasha said as he walked off without them. They looked at eachother before following behind.

"Hey old hag you in there!" Inuyasha called out as he walked into the hut.

"Ah, Inuyasha." Kaede said as she walked into the room. "What brings ye by?" She asked him.

"We came to check on you. What did you do put a barrier around the village?" He asked her as the others stood in the door way.

"Precisely, Now if ye don't mind I would like to get back to my nap. As you can tell I ain't the youngun I used to be and using my powers for so long tires me." She explained to him with a yawn.

"All right we'll leave you alone Kaede. Were just glad to hear that your all right." Kagome said as Sango nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Hai child, i'm fine. Stay safe." Kaede said as she walked them outside.

"We will Kaede, you too." Sango said.

"Mew." Kilala agreed as she ran off and sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"Bye." Miroku said with a wave as he turned to walk.

"See ya." Inuyasha said as he followed behind him and let the girls stay behind with Shippo to say their good byes. "That was a waste. We walked all the way here for nothing." Inuyasha complained as he walked on and the girls ran to catch up with both boys.

"We came to check on Kaede, besides a little walk never hurt anyone." Kagome said as they caught up. She walked alongside Inuyasha once she was near them. He crossed his arms into his sleeves as they walked seeming to be rushing a bit as he looked side to side every once in a while.

"Ok, well let's get back. We can at least start packing if we are going to travel tomorrow." He told them. Miroku looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything as they headed back.

"Don't you think we should stick around a bit and help out a bit?" Sango asked.

"No, let's get back." Inuyasha told her sternly. Sango was taken back by his tone but didn't say anything to regard it but that didn't mean Kagome wouldn't.

"What is with you?" Kagome asked as she looked at him, he brought his gaze down to her but then looked back ahead of him.

"Nothing, I just think we should get back to the camp. We need to get ready. We've wasted to much time as it is." He told her with a more subtle tone. She was about to say something when Miroku spoke up.

"I agree let's get going." Miroku said as he looked into the forest and Inuyasha stopped and looked at him when he agreed. When Miroku looked at him Inuyasha looked at the ground from Miroku's knowing stare. Both girls sighed as they did as told with Shippo still in Sango's arms. He smelt the scent that Inuyasha smelled but kept quiet as he watched Kagome knowing what might come up. Once they reached outside the village was when the wind started to pick up. They walked all the way back to camp and got their stuff so they could head out looking for jewel shards. No one said anything. They reached a cliff where there was a rickety old bridge. Miroku was the first to start walking across it as the other followed with Kagome behind everyone trying to keep calm being on the bridge as she gripped both sides made of rope. As they reached the middle of the bridge the wind picked up more. "This is some peculiar weather we're having today." Miroku said as reached the other side of the bridge and helped Sango off.

"Ya it is...how come it's so windy all of a sudden?" Shippo asked as the wind kept getting stronger and stronger. Inuyasha and Kagome were left to cross the bridge as they walked from the middle as their hair flew with the wind violently. Kagome brought a hand to hold her hair back as she tried to keep her balance.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked urgently when Kagome lost her balance as the strong wind pushed her into one of the sides. She was bent over the side looking down with her eye's wide as she saw how far up they were.

"...Uhh...y-ya, i'm f-fine." Kagome stuttered as she got her balance back. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her to the end without saying a word. He walked off the bridge once a ferocious wind blew and what looked like two blades flying by hitting the rope end of the bridge snapping it in two with Kagome still standing on it. She screamed a high-pitched sound making Inuyasha's ears flatten as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as she fell while screaming. He was lying on his stomach holding Kagome's hand as he reached down with her other hand holding her hand in both of his.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she tried to run to the edge but Miroku held her back. "What are you doing?" She asked as he held her. Shippo tried to run over but Miroku grabbed him too.

"Look, there is to much wieght...it's going to break." Miroku said as he pointed to the cliff with worry in his voice. A powerful wind blew making Inuyasha clutch her hand harder. He tried to pull her up but found he couldn't pull her up at all.

"I-Inuyasha, my foot is caught." She told him with her eyes tightly shut.

"Hold on Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kilala tried to jump off Miroku's shoulder but he wouldn't let her. They looked to the side when an even more vicious wind blew, it seemed to be getting closer and closer. The wind blew Kagome's hair into her face and dust and dirt was flying everywhere. The sky slowly turned from bright and sunny to dark as night with a chill in the air as the wind still continued to blow fiercly. The darkness slowly overcame the bright sunny day as dark clouds slowly engulfed the sky.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he held Sango back.

"Don't let go." Kagome said quietly as she looked up at Inuyasha. He looked back down at her with worry in his eyes but still held onto her.

"Kagome...I would never let you fall." He told her using his own words as encouragement to do what needed to be done. "Miroku get over here." Inuyasha called as he still looked at Kagome. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and stepped closer but stopped and put Kilala and Shippo on the ground as he slowly walked over, sliding his feet carefully. When he got near the edge he got on his knees as he crawled over to the edge where Inuyasha was. "Hold her." He told him. Miroku looked at him with wide eyes but grabbed Kagome's hands anyways. He was surprised he trusted him enough.

"What are 'you' going to do?" Miroku asked as he made sure he had a tight grip on Kagome before Inuyasha let go.

"I'm going to untie that rope around her foot." He told him casually as he stood up and was about to climb down the side when he saw a shadow formed beside his own. He looked over at Sango to see soul collectors have them wrapped not letting them speak. He looked at the owner of the shadow and was faced off with a pair of dark cold eyes starring back at him. He looked at her with wide eyes until Kagome screamed and he was knocked out of his trance. He shook his head back to reality and ran to the side as Kagome screamed while two soul collectors slithered around her body to hold her as they lifted her. Miroku still held on to her hand until she was lifted out of his reach. One of the soul collectors must have cut the rope at her feet. "...Kikyo is this all your doing?" Inuyasha asked unbelievably. Kikyo didn't answer as she had the soul collectors bring Kagome down but still carried her above ground. Miroku ran over to Sango as he tried to get the soul collectors away then finally pulled out some ofudas and placed them on the soul collectors holding Sango in her current state. "What are you trying to do? Kagome did nothing to you." Inuyasha told her, his voice coming out raspily. Kikyo gave him a glance and then pulled Kagome by the hair down to face eye to eye with her. Kagome held in all screams and yells as she starred at Kikyo with wide, terrified brown eyes. "Let her go Kikyo!" Inuyasha told her a little more demanding.

"...Inuyasha..." Kikyo started getting Inuyasha's full attention. Kagome watched with a new feeling flowing through her...she was feeling a little hurt. She didn't understand how he could stand aside as Kikyo might kill her. Did he want to go back to Kikyo and just leave her after he made that promise to her? This wasn't right at all. How could Kikyo do all this? Does she really have the power to do all she's done? "...What is it that terrifies you so?" Kikyo finally asked as she looked at him dead on before turning back to face Kagome once again. Kagome couldn't stand to see what was happening as she held her eyes tightly shut. His words raced through her mind. Every sweet thing he has whispered to her, every promise, every word that he had spoken to her the day he told her he loved her. She remembered every kiss he had tried so desperately to sneak without anyone's notice playout in her mind. A tear fell down her cheeks when he did nothing but watch.

He was watching fearfully and did not know what he should be doing. He felt as though he couldn't decide on his own. He knew he had told Kagome he loved her, but seeing Kikyo again revived old feelings. He had promised Kagome and now he wasn't even doing anything about what was happening to her. He watched as Kikyo slowly walked to the side of the cliffs with the soul collectors that held Kagome followed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala were taken away by the swarm of soul collectors. Would Inuyasha actually let his past love hurt Kagome? Kagome meant everything to him...so what was the change of heart? Who did he love? _'What the fuck is wrong with me? I love and always will love...' _"Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward and pulled her back. Kikyo looked at him with shock in her eyes mixed with her cold stare. She made a hand notion and the soul stealers released Kagome from their tight grasp and dropped her so she fell to her knees on the ground. Inuyasha walked in front of Kikyo giving her a thoughtful look.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously as she watched the two. He didn't even turn to look at her as he grabbed Kikyo's hand in his and looked down at her hand as he stroked it with his own. He looked up to Kikyo's face.

"Kikyo, you lost your life under the hands of Naraku. And I promised I would avenge your death and that is what i'll do...but...i'm not going to hell with you. I know back then that I would have done anything to be with you but after I was stuck on the tree then released to be told you were dead, I had to get over the fact you were gone...Kikyo, you died...you just seemed to be the only person who was there for me but...I love Kagome...just stop all this. I'm sorry Kikyo...but don't hurt Kagome anymore." Inuyasha said the last part a little more demonding as he dropped her hand. Kikyo gasped as if what he just said was just now making sense. She turned to look at a stunned Kagome and then turned back to face Inuyasha. She glarred at him before speaking.

"You dare to think a reincarnation of myself could ever replace me?" Kikyo asked in a harsh tone.

"Kikyo no one could ever replace you...you still mean alot to me...but I love Kagome. Don't call her your reincarnation, she may be that but you call her that for all the wrong reasons." He explained to her. Kikyo glarred as she turned to walk away as the ground began to rumble.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she was about to fall back over the cliff once again when Inuyasha grabbed her and rolled away from the side of the cliff. He hovered over her trying to protect her from whatever may happen. Kagome lost her voice when she saw rocks start to collide down the side of the mountain they were on. She pulled Inuyasha down to her tightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Kagome wha..." He stopped when he heard the rocks coming and turned his head to look. He ducked over Kagome as she held him tighter. They stayed like that a few minutes until they realized the rocks never hit them. Inuyasha looked up and his eyes widened as he saw why. "Kagome...it's ok." He said and she slakened her grip as she looked at him and looked around and jumped back away from him when she saw also as it slowly dissapeared.

"...A-a barrier?" She asked him as she looked at him as he nodded. "Kikyo?" She asked him nervously. Inuyasha shook his head as he got up and walked to her and crouched down to her. She pointed to her self slowly and Inuyasha nodded. "H-How?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged and scooped her up in his arms.

"I guess your powers are starting to surface. Couldn't have asked for a better time to." Inuyasha told her with a smirk as he tried to make her feel better.

"But how did I do that? I havn't had any training or anything." She told him unbelievably.

"I guess we were lucky." He told her.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" They Sango yell.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled.

"OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled back as he stood up and set Kagome to her feet.

"What happend?" Sango asked as she walked over to them. "Are you ok Kagome?" She asked when she saw Kagome's distant look, when she didn't respond she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head out of her daze and looked back at him.

"I did do that?" Kagome asked again unbelievably.

"...ya...are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he felt her forehead. She pushed his hand away and walked away from him to be in the middle of the area. Inuyasha followed to stand right beside her. She was looking down at her hands and Inuyasha followed her gaze.

"...what happend Inuyasha?" Sango asked once again as she took a step closer.

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome suddenly asked as she looked up at the sky.

"...what about her?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly ignoring Sango's question.

"Look, the sky is clearing up...it's like the weather had something to do with her. What's going on?" She asked.

"Ya, that was...odd. How 'did' she do that?" Miroku asked as he gazed up at the now detereating clouds.

"Maybe she had someone helping her...maybe Naraku?" Sango suggested. Miroku sighed as he stood next to her.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Kikyo has been one to work with Naraku a couple of times when..." He cut himself off when Sango elbowed him as she watched Inuyasha.

"Shut up Miroku." She whispered to him.

"No...Miroku is right. Kikyo has been working with Naraku. His stench is everywhere." Inuyasha told them not taking his eyes off Kagome as she looked at him sadly. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and picked Shippo up as he dragged the two with her as Kilala followed, having a little trouble getting Miroku to follow until she had to squeeze his arm as she dragged him.

"...M-Maybe you should go check it out." Kagome told him hesitantly. Inuyasha stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He didn't say anything as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm not leaving you. Never." He whispered to her and she pulled him into a hug and he slowly responded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I want to stay with 'you' Kagome. Stop making it seem like I would be better with Kikyo." He told her softly she froze and pulled away.

"What do you mean I make it seem like you'd be better off with her? I never thought that. Your the one who get's this sad look everytime she comes around." She argued.

"I'm not sad. You saw me tell her I wanted to be with you." He told her calmly.

"Ya so why are you saying I..." She stopped when he pulled her body to his and covered her mouth with his. He pulled away and smiled.

"Just shut up Kagome. Always making things worse then they have to be." He chuckled and she opened her mouth to argue once again but he beat her and pulled her to him once again. She wanted to pull away and yell at him so badly but couldn't find herself to. Her body and mind weren't working to her satisfacation at the moment, they were both losing against his kiss.

"...Umm...Just to let you know we still must be on our way and all." Miroku said from behind. Inuyasha growled in his throat giving Miroku the sign to start running for his life as Inuyasha gave Kagome one last kiss and got up to chase the monk.

"Miroku! I told you to stay over here!" Sango yelled as she stomped over. Kagome giggled as she watched until Miroku gave in and apologized over and over again so he wouldn't kill him for it.

"Can we go now?" Sango asked as she picked up hiraikotsu.

"Ya, let's go." Inuyasha agreed as they started walking again.

"Sense any jewel shards yet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked impatiently once again after they had walked about two miles.

"For the last time no Inuyasha, I will tell you when I sense any jewel shards." Kagome told him irritably.

"We should be getting closer to the next village, maybe we can stop there." Miroku offered.

"No, we keep moving till night fall and then if we have to we'll make camp." Inuyasha ordered as he trudged on.

"But it will be a cold one tonight." Miroku complained.

"That's why you have blankets." Inuyasha told him.

"Do you hear that?" Sango asked them. Everyone stopped where they were to try and hear what she had heard.

"...all I hear is a river nearby." Inuyasha said as he tried to listen closely.

"Ya, we should camp near water. This way it's there if we need it." Sango concluded.

"If we do that we'll lose daylight." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh big deal, it's not like we're going to find anything." Sango told him.

"So you'd rather go ahead and make camp then keep searching?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Ya...pretty much." Sango told him.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as Sango smiled and led them to a good place to set up camp. "This is stupid. It is way to early to set up camp." Inuyasha said as Miroku laid wood down for a fire.

"Well when Kagome get's dehydrated or needs a break you'll wish we stopped here." Sango told him with a smirk. He dropped his arms to his side and looked at her.

"That's cold Sango." He exclaimed as he walked into the wood.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To find Kagome. It dosn't take that long to get water." He told her as he kept on walking. He found her sitting by the water looking down into it. "What is with you and starring at water?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to stand by her.

"Oh it's you...I don't know...it's just so calming." She said as she looked back at the water. He swept her into his arms getting a small yelp out of her.

"It'd be more calming if you got a closer view of it." He smirked.

"You wouldn't..." She said but was cut off as he tossed her into the water as she screamed till she hit the water.

"Or would I?" He asked with a smirk as he saw her struggle.

"O-ohh, y-you are s-s-so d-dead!" Kagome said as she shivered from the cold water.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Inuyasha told her playfully as she slowly walked through the water to him with her arms crossed.

"Like h-hell I w-wouldn't." She told him after he held his hand out to help her up surprising him by the usage of words as she pulled him in. She was pulled back in again when he didn't release her hand. "R-run." Kagome simply said when he surfaced to the top of the water.

"I can't believe you pulled me in." Inuyasha said surprised.

"You t-threw m-me in!" Kagome yelled at him and he smirked as he ducked under the water and grabbed her foot pulling her down. Kagome gasped as she was pulled down and tried to gather a quick breath before going under completely. He dragged her to the graound and floated over her. She realized he was going to kiss her and pushed him away and swam to the top. Inuyasha followed her up and jumped up creating a huge splash. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she was hit with the waves. "It's c-c-cold!" She complained as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Inuyasha chuckled as she pushed her hair out of her face. "W-what's so funny?" She asked him as she looked at him as if he lost it.

"Nothing...you look cute wet." He told her as he moved closer to her. She smirked as she looked at him.

"Really n-now?" She asked and slid her arm across the water splashing him. He went under the water once again and she took that chance to make a run for it as she headed for land. She felt something touch her leg and out of habit she yelled the word. "SIT!" She turned when she realized what she had done but saw Inuyasha face first on the land. She looked wide eyed. "I-If your on land then what...!" She screamed as she went to land as fast as she could and got on land and running by Inuyasha. "Something touched my foot." She said quietly.

"Maybe a fish." Inuyasha said in mono tone as he lifted himself from the ground.

"...oh." She said in realization then hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"You threw me in!" She yelled and Inuyasha chuckled once again and lept on her pushing her down holding his weight off her.

"You pushed me in too." He said playfully.

"You pushed me in first! That water is cold!" She told him as she struggled to get away from him. He calmed her as he leaned in to kiss her. He rubbed her arms as he kissed her trying to keep her from shivering.

"Come on your cold. Let's get to the camp and you can sit by the fire." He told her as he got up helping her up.

"I wouldn't be cold if you didn't think I needed a closer view of the water." She mumbled as she walked with her arms crossed.

"So your going to complain now?" He asked her as he looked off to the side with his arms also crossed.

"Yes. Not like your listening though." She mumbled the last part to herself, forgetting Inuyasha could still hear her.

"If I wasn't listening I wouldn't be responding to it." He told her as he came up behind her and lifted her into his arms. Kagome tried to stay mad but couldn't help but laugh when he tickled her.

"I...hate you." She said between laughs.

"No you don't." Inuyasha told her as he threw her over his shoulder as he kept walking.

"Yes I do. Put me down!" She told him as she kicked her legs.

"...hmm...I don't think I will." He said with a smirk as he kept walking. He out her down before they got to the camp and they all sat around the fire. Sango and Miroku ended up going on a walk together which was very peculiar and Kilala and Shippo were off playing somewhere. Kagome stayed quiet for a while making Inuyasha think she fell asleep. He was about to ask when she spoke up, he was sitting in a tree as he watched her.

"Why didn't you want to at least check on Kikyo?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and sat by her in front of the fire and she kept her gaze at the fire.

"...you even have to ask a stupid question like that?" He asked her softly.

"It's not stupid...I was just wondering. You always go check up on that kind of stuff." She told him also quietly.

"Ya but everytime I do...it hurt's you." He told her. She looked up at him like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Wha-..." She started but he interrupted as he looked back at her.

"Your usually leaving when I went to see her or avoiding me, oh ya here's my favorite, when you start fights with me about anything possible." He told her knowingly.

"I don't s-..." She started again.

"Ya you do. I don't blame you though. Seems all girls get jealous." He smirked.

"What? All girls? So what's your excuse? You get mad whenever I smell the littlest bit of Hojo or it smells as if I was hugged by a guy oh ya, the best one, when Koga comes around and you try killing him if he comes near me. I'm not stupid Inuyasha." She told him.

"I wasn't jealous, I am supposed to protect you. I was just doing what I was supposed to do." He told her as he crossed his arms.

"So you don't care if Hojo were to hug me? I mean you wouldn't be there anyways and he's human so there's nothing to protect me from." She told him with a smirk.

"You don't know that! What if he kidnaps you or something!" He asked her as his temper rose just thinking of another guy that close to her.

"Well my friends are usually there so they would help me if anything were to happen. He keeps asking me out and giving me stuff, stuff I don't need but my friends tell me that I should go out with him instead of the violent bad-boy that i'm always around." She told him as she smiled to herself as she could feel his anger rising.

"Who! Me! What the fuck! Violent bad-boy! What gave them that idea!" He asked her as he gave her a narrowed look.

"Yup, always getting mad and fighting. I couldn't tell them you are a half demon. They came to their own conclusions. They say Hojo is sweet and nice and can treat me alot better." She told him. Inuyasha's ears flattened, when she noticed she continued. "But they don't know how you really are. I don't want to be with Hojo. Hojo can be really dense sometimes. He can't get the hint that I don't like him like that. But he still asks me out." She told him.

"You don't think your better off...with...that guy?" He asked her hesitantly. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Of course not. I'm better off here." She told him as she closed her eyes and leaned over to kiss him once again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer with a smile. She tried to straighten herself so she wasn't leaning when she leaned to much making them fall back off the log.

"Ugh...nice Kagome." Inuyasha said lying on his back with his legs on the log. Kagome lied beside him uncomfortably.

"Uh huh." She agreed as she got up. She was going to get up to sit back on the log when Inuyasha pulled her back and picked her up as he stood. "What are you doing?" She asked but he didn't answer as he kept walking. He sat down with his back against the tree with Kagome still in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her once again. He pulled away and pulled her to lie against him. When Sango and Miroku returned they went straight to bed. Miroku was afraid to say anything when Inuyashagave him a warning look. Kagome had already fallen asleep while Inuyasha held her close to him. He sat up and pulled off his haori and lied it over her. He had put it back on after it had dried. He was starting to like being able to hold her close as she slept.

_'She dosn't believe I won't leave her. She still thinks i'll go off with Kikyo.' _Inuyasha thought, his ears fell flat against his head as he looked at her. _'Dosn't she trust me? Well I really never gave her a reason to trust me. I'm always being a jerk to her...i'll just have to make her trust me. Kagome, i'm not going to leave you.'_ He thought as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

_**AUTHOR'S.NOTE.**_

I've finally updated! Got caught up in 'the hells of high school' --;; well i gonna update 'the hells of high school' **_THEN_** start typing my new fic! I hope you guys will enjoy it! Ttyl!

Bye for now

_**READ.AND.REVIEW.**_

Maria (Inuyashasgrltaezu)


	9. Ch9 Halloween

**Hidden Love**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Inuyasha...:sigh:...well not yet anyway ;;...ok i don't own him.

Note: Inuyasha may seem OOC here but we don't know how he would be if he were to say he loved Kagome in the show so I made it how I think. Something happend in a past fic that has made Kagome believe he still loves Kikyo so of course he's going to try to prove other wise to her and try to win her feelings back. just a small explanation so you guys dont decide to kill me. lol.

Enjoy

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Ch.9 Halloween**

_**RECAP.**_

"You don't think your better off...with...that guy?" He asked her hesitantly. She leaned over and kissed him.

"Of course not. I'm better off here." She told him as she closed her eyes and leaned over to kiss him once again. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer with a smile. She tried to straighten herself so she wasn't leaning when she leaned to much making them fall back off the log.

"Ugh...nice Kagome." Inuyasha said lying on his back with his legs on the log. Kagome lied beside him uncomfortably.

"Uh huh." She agreed as she got up. She was going to get up to sit back on the log when Inuyasha pulled her back and picked her up as he stood. "What are you doing?" She asked but he didn't answer as he kept walking. He sat down with his back against the tree with Kagome still in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her once again. He pulled away and pulled her to lie against him. When Sango and Miroku returned they went straight to bed. Miroku was afraid to say anything when Inuyasha gave him a warning look. Kagome had already fallen asleep while Inuyasha held her close to him. He sat up and pulled off his haori and lied it over her. He had put it back on after it had dried. He was starting to like being able to hold her close as she slept.

_'She dosn't believe I won't leave her. She still thinks i'll go off with Kikyo.' _Inuyasha thought, his ears fell flat against his head as he looked at her. _'Dosn't she trust me? Well I really never gave her a reason to trust me. I'm always being a jerk to her...i'll just have to make her trust me. Kagome, i'm not going to leave you.'_ He thought as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

**END.RECAP.**

Kagome awoke to a warmth surrounding her and realized what it was from when she opened her eyes. She smiled and leaned against Inuyasha as he slept. She looked at him once again when he started mumbling something and saw him open his eyes and he saw her confused look.

"I said stop moving." He told her as he held her close and closed his eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized. He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we should get up." He said as he let go of his hold on her.

"But Sango and Miroku are...umm...where's Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked around realizing they were missing and got up. Then she realized so were Kilala and Shippo.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked when she started walking away. She turned her head to look and him and smiled.

"A walk. Wanna come?" She asked as he stood.

"Sure." He said as he walked beside her. "You might get kidnapped if I don't." He smirked. She smiled and reached her hand into his as her cheeks lightened into a reddish tint. He looked over at her and smiled as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Where we going?"

"I don't know. I guess the stream...but no getting to close." She said as she glarred at him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Ok, no getting close to the water. What about in?" He smirked.

"Don't even think it buster." She glarred and faced forward as she kept walking.

"Fine." He said as they walked over to the stream. Kagome sat on the ground next to the stream and patted the ground next to her for Inuyasha to sit. "What...Why do you still think I would go after Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly after he sat down.

"I thought you asked me this yesterday?" Kagome asked him as she turned to look at him.

"Well i'm asking you again. Why? This time I want the whole truth." Inuyasha told her.

"You could ask nicely." She told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Kagome...why?" He asked again, it was now killing him inside to know.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked him a little irritated by his demanding.

"Because it does. I want to know Kagome." He told her. She sighed and at first he thought she wasn't going to answer.

"Why do we have to talk about this?" Sheasked him with a sigh, now looking away from him and starring at the water.

"Because I need to know. If it hurts to tell me then just come out with it. Don't hold back just tell me Kagome." He told her softly. She looked at him but turned back to the water and closed her eyes.

"Because...you loved her Inuyasha." She told him simply.

"I did, your right. I 'loved' her. Not right now. I love you Kagome." He told her as he stroked her arm. She jumped from his touch, not wanting to be touched by him at the moment.

"Don't touch me right now. This is bad enough your making me talk about this. Inuyasha everyone saw how you were hesitant about saving me the other day. You said you wanted to stay with me...well why did you wait to decide? You even sounded surprised that Kikyo would do something like that! It's not like it was the first time that's happend! I don't know wh...wait..." Kagome said with a tear rolling down her cheeks and realized what she had said.

"What do you mean not the first time?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head and looked to the ground as more tears rolled down.

"Kagome tell me! What do you mean not the first time!" He asked her but she still stayed quiet. "Fucking tell me right now!"

"I don't have to tell you anything Inuyasha! You weren't there so it dosn't matter! I think you'd go back to Kikyo cause of the way you still look at her! I'm happy that you told her you loved me but I don't know if you'd change your mind the next time you see her like you did the other night! You say you love me but then the moment she appears everything changes! I've answered your question now! Just...leave me alone right now." Kagome said as she got up and walked away. Inuyasha wanted to say something to stop her but smelled her tears and felt like she was right.

_'I wouldn't leave her! Why does she think that! The other night...the other night I was able to tell Kikyo I didn't love her and that I love Kagome. Kikyo isn't anything to me...right? Dammit Kagome! I love you not Kikyo!' _He thought as he starred at the stream. He sat there for a long while thinking before he heard a rustle off to the side but didn't budge to see what it was hoping it was a demon to come and kill him but then recognized the scent as Miroku came and sat next to him.

"Kagome was crying but she calmed about an hour ago." Miroku said as he sat. Inuyasha nodded with a sigh. "Lovers spat?" Miroku asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not now Miroku." Inuyasha told him without letting his gaze leave the water.

"Sorry. So what happend?" He asked as he looked off at the water too. Inuyasha just shook his head with a sigh.

"Kagome said that wasn't the first time Kikyo attacked her...I never knew about that." He said softly.

"Oh...you mean like when Kikyo tried to steal the shards from her?" Miroku asked him.

"What? So she did attack her then? Kagome never told me anything about it. How come you know about it?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to look at Miroku.

"Kagome told Sango and Sango told me. Inuyasha that's not the only time Kikyo has come after her. Kagome never wanted to tell you cause she thought you loved Kikyo and didn't want to trouble you with those small things according to her." Miroku explained.

"What? Small things? She could have died and she calls that small things? So everytime I come and she's with Kikyo it's because of that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, what'd you think? They we're sitting around having tea and having girl talk? Inuyasha why else do you think she's scared of Kikyo?" Miroku asked a little irritated at how he never noticed.

"I thought Kagome just hated Kikyo...why didn't she ever tell me?" He wondered aloud.

"I told you why. Kagome isn't about to bad talk anyone and you know it. Even Kikyo. Just give her some time. She'll be ok. I think she just needs time to think." Miroku explained.

"Ya...give her time. Well I don't have a choice since she told me to leave her alone." Inuyasha sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time now. "But she still thinks i'll leave her." Inuyasha said and looked the other way.

"Then prove to her you wont. Who do you love? Kikyo or Kagome?" Miroku asked him.

"Kagome." He said without even a moment to think about it. "Always been Kagome. I don't think i've ever loved Kikyo. Damn Miroku what do I do?" Inuyasha asked as he starred off at the water.

"Your asking me? Wait...your actually asking for help?" Miroku asked, surprised. "Sorry...just surprised." He said when Inuyasha gave him a narrowed look. "Inuyasha just do what you think you should do. Whatever comes to you." Miroku explained. Inuyasha thought about for a second and stood up. "What are you doing?"

"What ever comes to me." Inuyasha said with a smirk and walked away.

"So how's Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she walked over to Miroku.

"I think he's ok now. What about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She wanted to be alone. You think they'll be alright?" Sango asked as she sat down next to him.

"Ya...I think they'll be just fine." Miroku smirked. Sango leaned over and kissed Miroku on the cheek. Miroku looked at her out of confusion. "What was that for?"

"For being nice about helping Inuyasha...and for me." She blushed as she smiled at him.

"Oh really?" He asked deviously.

"Ya. Besides I figured you'd never..." She started but was cut off when Miroku leaned in and covered her mouth with his own. "What was that for?" Sango asked when he pulled away.

"For me." He stated simply with a smirk as he looked at the water. Sango blushed and just leaned against him.

**INUYASHA.AND.KAGOME.**

Inuyasha walked over to the campsite and found Kagome lying on her sleeping bag with her back to him. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek. She opened her eyes to look at him and sighed when she saw it was him.

"Inuyasha not no..." She started but stopped when he put his fingers to her lips.

"You spoke now it's my turn." He told her as he motioned for her to move over. She scooted over and let him sit on the sleeping bag. "Kagome you should have told me when Kikyo came after you. At least I would know how to respond and know why you don't like Kikyo coming around since your scared of her, instead of having me think you just hate her." Inuyasha explained.

"I'm not scared of her!" Kagome protested as she sat up.

"Kagome when I found you that one time when Kikyo had stolen your shards you were on the ground with a terrified look. I never thought anything of it...I actually forgot about it until you brought up her attacking you. Now you tell me you arn't afraid of her." He told her. She looked away from him and he nodded. "Listen...you have full right not to trust me to leave you I guess. I understand what you meant about the other night. But that night I was able to tell Kikyo I love you and i'm going to prove to you that I wont leave you." He told her and reached into his haori and pulled out his locket.

"Wha...You still have that?" Kagome asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Ya, I want you to keep this for now and when you think you can trust me enough not to leave you then I want you to give it back to me." Inuyasha explained as he put it around her neck.

"No Inuyasha, I gave this to you." Kagome said as she looked at the gold locket.

"I know and I want you to give it back to me when you know you can trust me not to leave you." Inuyasha said once again. Kagome frowned and looked at the locket again.

"Ok.." She agreed and opened up the locket. She smiled when she saw the pictures. "We seriously need to go back to my time and take better pictures." Kagome said with a giggle. "My time! Oh my god! Inuyasha! Sota!" Kagome remembered and jumped up to her feet. "I have to take the costume to my time!" Kagome said and ran to her backpack.

"But the jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he watched her rummage through her backpack and pull out the costume pieces.

"But I promised Sota! I can't break a promise. It meant so much to him that I was going to be there for him." Kagome explained. Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"Fine. When is Halloween?" He asked.

"Umm..." She went through her backpack once again and pulled out a small planner and opened to the calender section. "Oh no! Halloween is tomorrow! I guess after all that's been happening I totally forgot." Kagome said and sighed as she sat on the ground. "He wanted to wear it to school too. We're to far from the well. We won't be able take it to him. I can't believe I forgot." She said with her hands over her face feeling so bad that she broke her promise to her brother.

"Don't give up yet. Come on. We can make it there tonight and give him the costume and tell Miroku and Sango to either wait here or go to the next village." Inuyasha explained.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"Ya stay here for a minute." Inuyasha told her as he ran off toward the stream and found Miroku and Sango sitting in front of it. "Hey i'm going to take Kagome home for maybe a day or two. You guys go to the next village or head back to Kaede's." Inuyasha told them.

"What? Why is she going home?" Sango asked and stood up.

"For her brother. She needs to get home." Inuyasha explained hurriedly.

"Um...ok, we'll stay in the next village." Miroku told him and at the moment Inuyasha turned around and headed back to Kagome.

"Ok come on Kagome." Inuyasha told her as he helped her shove all her stuff in her backpack.

"Oh...ok...but let's leave my stuff for them...maybe just the first aid kit and some food." Kagome told him as she took out a picnic blanket and put the first aid kit and other stuff in it for them. She put everything in her backpack and put the bag on her back.

"Ok you done?" He asked and she nodded and he turned around for her to get on his back. Once she got on his back he grabbed her legs and she held his shoulders and he took off.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said as she lied her head on his shoulder. He smirked and kept running without saying a word.

**MODERN.ERA.**

"INUYASHA!" Sota yelled when he saw Inuyasha exit the well house and ran over to him leaving his soccer ball to be forgotten.

"Hey Sota, we got your costume." Inuyasha said quietly since Kagome was asleep.

"Cool! Are you and Kagome going to go trick-or-treating with me? You can go in that and Kagome could wear one of her old costumes i'm sure it would fit. So will you go? It will be fun!" Sota rattled on as Inuyasha nodded as he walked to the house. "You will! Thanks Inuyasha!" Sota said and ran upstairs.

"Wait! Sota! What did I agree to!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw Sota run off.

"I thought I heard you Inuyasha. What's wrong with Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Nothing she's asleep. I'm going to take her upstairs." Inuyasha said as he walked up the stairs. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in before walking back downstairs when he heard the doorbell ring. He grabbed his hat and tried to figure who it was and a low growl rumbled in his chest when he recognized the scent. The scent that would always surround Kagome when she came to his time.

"What are you doing here?" Sota asked with the door slightly open.

"I was wondering if Kagome was in. There's going to be a party tomorrow at my house and I wanted to see if she wanted to go." Hojo explained with a smile.

"She's asleep." Inuyasha said gruffly as he stepped behind Sota.

"Oh. Well will you tell her about it Sota? It's going to be at nine-thirty." Hojo explained.

"Sure. Bye Hojo." Sota said as he closed the door. He sighed as he stood there then looked up at Inuyasha. "Why don't you tell him that Kagome is your girlfriend? I bet that would stop him from bothering my sister." Sota told him.

"Uhh what?" Inuyasha asked, surprised a little boy would be telling him this.

"Arn't you Kagome's boyfriend?" Sota asked a little confused. "Don't you love her?"

"Yes but what do you know about that stuff?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched down.

"I'm not little anymore Inuyasha. I know stuff." Sota told him with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you boys hungry? I have dinner ready." Ms. Higurashi said from the kitchen.

"Coming mom!" Sota yelled as he ran to the bathroom to wash up.

"Inuyasha would you go get Kagome please?" Ms. Higurashi stuck her head out of the kitchen. He nodded and walked upstairs to Kagome's room to find her sitting up on her bed.

"Hey, I didn't know I fell asleep." Kagome said when Inuyasha walked in her room.

"Ya, about the moment we left." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." She said with a yawn as she streached.

"Pretty much. Your mom made dinner though, she wanted me to come get you." He told her and turned to the door.

"What did you say to Hojo?" Kagome asked before he walked out. Inuyasha growled at the mention of his name and turned around with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I thought you were asleep?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I was. But I dunno...I woke up maybe?" She explained as she too crossed her arms but for a different reason since it was cold as she pushed the blanket away from her.

"No kidding. I just told him you were asleep. Sota did all the talking." Inuyasha explained as he lied back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" She asked as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"No, just thinking." He told her. She lied on her stomach and brought her face next to his.

"About what?" She asked him curiously. He opened his eyes and looked at her for a minute before answering.

"Tomorrow. I think I agreed to go trick-or-treating with Sota tomorrow." Inuyasha told her with a confused look on his face.

"Well you have fun with that then. I will be here when you get back." Kagome laughed at what he got himself into.

"No...you won't. I think I agreed you'd go too." He told her and she stopped laughing when he said that.

"You did? Why?...no...it's ok. Alright i'll go." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Kagome...? Why will you go?" He asked her carefully as he sat up and looked at her.

"I said I would go. But i'm not walking all that time." She told him as she got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I'm not carrying you." He told her in a mono-tone.

"Ok." She said simply as she walked downstairs. "Hey mom." Kagome greeted her mother with a hug as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello sweetie. Have a good nap?" Her mother asked her as she set the table.

"Ya, and I can't wait to go to school tomorrow." Kagome claimed happily.

"What? You never said anything about going to school." Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Ya but if I have to go with you tomorrow then I am." She smirked and pulled away from him and sat at the table. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sat across from her at the table as the food was served.

**THE.NEXT.DAY.**

"Kagome! You finally came to school. I was getting worried." Eri said as the usual three ran up to Kagome.

"Ya, hey. Whats up guys?" Kagome asked as her desk became surrounded.

"Nothing. So who exactly was that cute guy we saw you with last time? Like what is he to you?" Ayumi asked with a wide grin.

"He seems to dangerous. You shouldn't hang out with him." Eri told her.

"Then can I have him?" Ayumi asked hopeful.

"Maybe you guys should let Kagome choose who she wants to hang out with...and also give her a chance to answer one question at a time." Yuka told the two.

"Thanks Yuka. Inuyasha isn't dangerous." Kagome answered. "He actually protects me."

"So he's the over obsessive jerk your always talking about?" Eri asked.

"He's not really over obsessive. Kinda jealous but he is really sweet and I only said all that cause I was mad at him." Kagome explained.

"So he's still your boyfriend?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes, he's actually really sweet. He cares about me..." She started but then an image of Kikyo popped in her head. She started playing with the locket around her neck and became quiet.

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked her worriedly.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said with a forced smile. The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. Kagome couldn't stay focused on her work as she thought about Inuyasha. She looked at the locket and remembered the day she gave it to him. Then what he told her the day he said he loved her.

_'I don't think...No I never truly loved Kikyo. I knew being a hanyou had it's disadvantages, one being disliked. So when I 'thought' Kikyo liked me I stuck around because I was actually being liked by someone. I thought I was being accepted for once. Truth is I wasn't. Kikyo never accepted me. She wanted me to become human, but i'm not human. She never actually cared for me as me. But you...you did Kagome.' _She remembered him saying as if he had told her it this morning. _'I didn't mean to give you the empression that I just decided to just be with you all of a sudden. I want to be with you because you mean alot to me. I love you Kagome. There is no other person I love as much as you. Do you understand?' _She thought about it and sighed. She shook her head.

"No Inuyasha...I don't understand at all." She said quietly to herself keeping back the tears that threatened to fall since she was still in school. Her thoughts were on Inuyasha and Kikyo most of the day and as the bell rang she gathered her stuff and left without saying a word to anyone taking the piece of paper Eri handed her.

_'If Inuyasha still loves Kikyo then who am I to hold him back? He says he loves me but...' _She shook her head as she walked out of the school.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he waited for her outside of the school.

_'Should I talk to him about it? I know i'll probly end up crying but I want to know how he truly feels. I want Inuyasha to be happy no matter how miserable it may make me.' _She though as she played with the locket still. She came out of her daze when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"I came to get you...is something wrong?" He asked her curiously.

"No why?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Because i've been calling your name and you havn't heard me at all." He told her a little suspiciously.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking." She said as she kept walking hoping he'd drop the subject.

"What's this?" He asked as he took the paper she was holding.

"Oh I don't know. I havn't looked at it yet." Kagome told him as she looked at the paper while he held it.

"This must be that party Homo was talking about." Inuyasha said as he read through the paper.

"It's Hojo. And why didn't you tell me about it?" Kagome asked him giving his a narrowed look.

"I must have forgotten. Are you going?" He asked her.

"I don't know...I mean wouldn't it be rude not to?" She asked. He shrugged and handed her the paper.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He told her.

"Ok how about I only go if you go with me." She smiled enjoying his company at the moment. He smirked and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Why would you want me at this?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Are you telling me for once you wouldn't follow me there?" Kagome asked faking a shocked empression.

"It's not that. I would have just gotten you to stay with me." He laughed at the look he gave her.

"Well fine then." She said and pushed his arm off her. "I was thinking it'd be nice to spend some time with you without there being demons or my brother but if you feel that way..."She said as she walked away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back turning her to face him.

"Well if you put it that way..." He said softly as he leaned down to kiss her. She forgot about her walking off just now as he used those powers he had over her from his magical kisses.

"So you'll go to the party with me?" She asked as he pulled away but hovered an inch above her lips.

"If it means being with you." He told her softly, grazing her lips with his. She pulled away and dragged him by the hand. These were the type of times that made her question herself about how he truly feels. He was so confusing. "Ok do we really have to hurry?" He asked as she walked faster.

"Do you remember that promise you made my brother?" She asked him. He sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Dammit." He sighed as he followed her to her house. He looked at her as she ran the locket back and forth on the chain. _'Why is she doing that? Is she thinking about Kikyo?'_ He wondered as he watched her.

"So what are you dressing up as?" Kagome asked him as she turned to look at him.

"Oh um, I don't know. I have to dress up?" He asked her in a droaning tone.

"Yes, that's what halloween is about. You dress up as something. It's the day of the dead. You could always just wear...your normal clothes and bring your sword...just don't take it out of it's sheath." She warned him.

"Works for me." He smirked. "Do I have to wear this hat?" He asked her as he started to take it off.

"Yes! Well tonight you don't have to but right now you do." She said as she stopped him from taking it off.

"What if I do take it off now?" He asked her with a smirk.

"You could be shot." She told him and watched him drop his hand from the hat. "I'm just kidding. I don't know what would happen but nothing good." She assured him with a giggle.

"Whatever." He sighed as they walked into her house.

"Kagome! Look!" Sota said as he walked out with his outfit on as he held the armour in his hand. "I just don't know how to put this on. I just left it home while I was at school." He said as he held the armour out to her.

"I'll help you." Kagome giggled as she crouched down and helped put the armour part on him. "You know...Sango made this stuff." She said with a smile and tied the shoulder armour on his shoulder.

"Really? Wow that's cool. Does she have armour like this too?" Sota asked in amazement. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and smirked as he watched her.

"Yup, so does her little brother. I think that's how she was able to make it." She said with a sad smile at the thought of Kohaku.

"Wow! I'm going to be careful with this on so I can keep it!" Sota said with a wide smile as he watched his sister put the rest of the armour on him.

"Good idea. Just promise your going to stay with either me or Inuyasha the whole night." She told him.

"I will. But even if I did get lost I could take care of myself." Sota said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know. I just want to spend time with you for once." Kagome smiled. He nodded and hugged her. She was surprised but hugged him back.

"I'm going to go play video games till we go." Sota said as he pulled away and run up to his room. Kagome nodded and watched him go upstairs. Inuyasha shook his head and grabbed her arm to pull her up from the floor.

"Come on." He said and led her upstairs.

"Wh-...ok." She said as she followed him up. He brought her into her room and closed the door as he leaned back against the door as he held both her arms so she was facing him.

"Why didn't you ever say you wanted to spend time with your brother?" Inuyasha asked softly as he leaned against her nuzzling her neck.

"...I did." She said shivering from the feeling.

"No you didn't." He said suddenly pulling away from her.

"Yes I did. When you wouldn't let me go home I would say that I would like to spend some time with my family." She told him.

"You did?" He asked trying to remember.

"Yeeees Inuyasha. When you would never let me go home." She told him.

"I just didn't want you to go." He said as he leaned into her once again.

"Ya?" She asked, a little dazed sounding as he nuzzled her neck once again.

"Mhm. I liked it when I could smell your scent near me." He admitted and kissed her on the neck.

"Hey Kagome." Sota said as he tried to open the door shoving Inuyasha forward into Kagome.

"Ow, have you ever tried knocking?" Inuyasha asked as he straightened up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh...sorry. Kagome what about your costume?" Sota asked as he walked into the room.

"I don't...have one." She said as she looked toward her closet.

"So...your not going to dress up?" Sota asked a little dissapointed.

"Well...umm...I guess I can ask mom where my old ones are." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Ok i'll go with you. Come on Inuyasha." Sota said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her downstairs.

"Mom where's Kagome's old halloween costumes?" Sota asked as they walked into the living room.

"Kagome's old costumes? Would those still fit you Kagome?" Her mother asked her.

"Well I can try them on." She shrugged.

"Ok...I think their on the top shelf of your closet in a box." Her mother told her. Sota dragged her back upstairs to her room and walked to her closet.

"I'll get it." She said as she reached up and brought down the box. "Wow..." She said as she almost dropped the box. Inuyasha came over and took the box from her and put it on the bed.

"What kind of costumes you got in here?" Inuyasha asked as he opened the box. Kagome walked over and pushed him back.

"My kind. Actually I don't remember, it's been so long." She said as she reached in and pulled out a short white skirt. "Oh wow...what was this." She said as she looked at the very short white skirt.

"Remember! You went as a fairy in the skirt." Sota told her. "That was the halloween that you fell in the lake." Sota laughed.

"Oh ya...don't remind me." She said and put the skirt on her bed and pulled out the rest of the clothing that went to that costume. "What was this one?" She asked as she pulled out a very short black skirt and shirt with mid length sleeves. "Isn't this the witch costume?" She asked as she put it on her bed.

"Ya I think so." Sota said as he looked at the costume.

"Wow...I sure wore alot of short skirts." Kagome said as she looked at both costumes. Inuyasha just stood to the side looking at the costumes. She reached into the box and pulled out a pink leotard with something connected to the back of it. "Oh wow...what was going through my mind when I bought these costumes?" She asked as she layed it on the bed.

"You were always with your three friends when you bought them." Sota told her rolling his eyes at the thought of those three.

"That explains so much." She said and dumped everything else out of the box. "Well it's either one of those three or...I could just go as me." She smiled brightly at Sota as she pleaded.

"One of the three. You have to wear a costume. Even Inuyasha is dressing up...even if he's going as himself. But it's different for him." Sota explained.

"Fine." She sighed. "I'm gonna feel really skimpy this halloween." Kagome said as she spread out the costumes on her bed. "So...fairy, witch or cat...thing?" She asked as she looked at the costumes. Inuyasha and Sota both looked at the costumes then back at her. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to her closet. "Fine. I have a better idea...cause I don't want to wear something I wore before." She said as she rummaged through her clothes in her closet. She pulled out a white v-neck shirt with long flowing sleeves like Inuyashas sleeves to his haori but with a longer point and a lace hem at the end of the sleeves. "Get out." She told them.

"What are you going to do?" Sota asked her.

"What do you think i'm going to do?" She asked in a mono-tone. "I'm going to change. Get out." She told them as she shooed them to the door.

"Ok ok." Inuyasha said as he led Sota out of the room and they walked downstairs to the living room. She smiled to herself and changed out of her school uniform into the white top and short white skirt from the fairy costume. The white skirt had a ripped effect at the bottom to make it look like it was torn so one side was longer then the other. She took the fairy wings and shaped the wire inside the material so the wings were more rounder to look more like angel wings then fairy wings. "Ugh." She realized she still needed to put the wings on and took her shirt off and pinned the wings to the back of her shirt and put it back on. She went to her closet and pulled out white pumps. She sat on her bed to pull them onto her feet before going over to her mirror to put on make-up for the outfit. She dug through her drawers to find her make-up and put on base. After digging some more she put on a little bit of white eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Then some glitter to top it all off. She looked in the mirror at herself and touched the locket that was around her neck. She sighed as she walked out of the room and walked downstairs. "How's this?" She asked as she walked into the living room.

"Is the skirt short enough?" Sota asked with a disgusted look. She glarred at him.

"It's the only thing I have...or you know, I could always stay home." She smirked.

"No it'll do!" Sota told her and ran to his room to grab Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha looked her up and down with the costume and noticed he had a wide ranged view of her legs.

"That's shorter then the skirt you usually wear." He stated.

"No kidding. What gave you the first clue?" She asked and rolled her eyes and turned to walk into the kitchen.

"Holy shit." He said quietly to himself as he watched her walk away. The tight shirt showed off every one of her curves.

"What do you think of this mom?" Kagome asked as she showed off the costume to her mom.

"Umm...wow Kagome. It's really cute...but you'll be with Inuyasha right?" Her mother asked carefully.

"...ya...why?" Kagome asked.

"Cause I don't want you to get kidnapped...or raped." Her mother joked as she laughed.

"Ha ha ha." Kagome rolled her eyes once again and sat at the kitchen table.

"Ok i'm sorry. No it's cute. I think i'm going to bann you from going shopping with those three girls for now on." Ms. Higurashi said as she sat at the table too.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Kagome thanked happily.

"Oh...your welcome." Ms. Higurashi said hesitantly. "Here I want you to take this with you." She said as she handed her a cell phone.

"Ok. There's going to be a party later tonight at Hojo's house. Is it ok if I go? I'm going to take Inuyasha with me." Kagome asked.

"Sure. Just be careful sweetie." Her mother smiled and got up and walked out of the kitchen. Kagome sighed and looked around the kitchen.

"I wonder when we're going." She wondered.

"Umm...who are you talking to?" Sota asked as he looked around once he entered the kitchen.

"Oh...no one." She said when she realized he was there.

"Oooook." He said carefully and ran over to the table. "Mom's talking to Inuyasha. We're going to go trick-or-treating after mom finishes talking to him." Sota explained and went to the kitchen counter and got an apple and then walked back and sat on a chair at the table. Kagome smiled as she looked at her brother in the black and dark blue slayer clothing. "Are you going to that party?"

"Ya...with Inuyasha. Is it ok with you?" She asked him curiously.

"Ya you should go. You should kiss Inuyasha in front of Hojo so he will leave you alone too." Sota smirked as he nodded.

"What! Sota I think you need to stop watching so much t.v." Kagome giggled as she ruffled up her brother's hair from the comment. "I don't think Hojo will come near me tonight." She told him and leaned forward to him. "I don't think Inuyasha will let him." She whispered.

"Kagome! Sota!" They heard their mother call and went to the living room. "You go ahead and go and have fun." Ms. Higurashi smiled and gave Sota a trick-or-treat bag.

"Ok bye mom!" Sota said as he ran outside.

"Bye mom." Kagome said as she walked over to the front of the house dragging Inuyasha with her.

They were waiting on the sidewalk of someone's house while Sota went up to the house for candy with his friends that decided to join them.

"So what did you and my mom talk about?" Kagome asked him grabbing his attention from looking at what Sota was doing.

"Oh you know. I told her how you lost your powers and that your powers will grow and also that you got kidnapped by that coyote demon." He explained. She looked at him wide eyed.

"Inuyasha! Why did you tell her that!" Kagome asked afraid what her mom would say when it comes time to go back to the feudal era.

"Kagome! Calm down. I didn't tell her that." He chuckled. She glarred at him and hit him on the arm. "She just told me to watch out for you and your brother." He said simply as he rubbed his arm.

"Jerk." She said and started walking to the next house down the sidewalk as Sota and his friend cut through the grass to get to the next house.

"Hey! I was only kidding Kagome." He said as he caught up with her.

"If you ever told my mom that I probably wouldn't ever be able go back to the feudal era." She told him when he stood in front of her to get her to stop walking away from him.

"Well that would be bad then. I guess I know not to ever tell her what goes on her daughter's life then." He said and she rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"You make it sound like I don't tell her anything." She said as she stopped to wait for her brother. He sighed and stood beside her with his arms crossed. She crossed her arms too and watched her brother run back to them with the bag swinging in his hands. "Don't swing it so much or you'll lose most of it." Kagome laughed. He stopped and looked at his sister then at Inuyasha then rolled his eyes as he walked ahead with his friends. Kagome sighed before following them.

"I never said you don't tell her anything. Come on Kagome I was only kidding, don't get so mad." Inuyasha said as he walked up beside her and brought her closer to him with his arm around her from behind.

"Fine. Only cause my brother even thinks we're pathetic." She sighed then saw Sota's friends walk another way. "What happend Sota?"

"Oh I told them i'd see them tomorrow at school. I'm going to hang out with you and Inuyasha for now." Sota said as he walked to them to walk next to them.

"Ok. What did you guys talk about?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. We were saying where we got our costumes and..." He started until Kagome cut in.

"You didn't tell them whereyours came from did you!" Kagome asked quickly.

"Umm...no...I said I got it specially made..." Sota answered slowly.

"Oh ok. Sorry." Kagome sighed in relief.

"Damn, calm down Kagome." Inuyasha told her as he rubbed her side.

"Ya...my friend is having a sleep over and i'm going to see if I can go. It's this weekend. That's why I'm staying you guys for now since i'll see them this weekend." Sota explained.

"Oh thanks. I'm glad to hear you want to hang out with us so badly." Kagome told him. He shrugged before running to the door of the next house.

Sota had collected three big bags of candy from two hours of walking around.

"Oh my god my legs are killing me." Kagome complained as they were walking back home to leave Sota there.

"Did you want me to carry you to the party?" Inuyasha asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Ya...right...and allow everyone who walks behind a full view of my...of under my skirt." She told him with a blush. "Anyways i'll ask my mom if we can borrow the car." Kagome told him with a sigh. Inuyasha shook his head and led her inside with a half asleep Sota in his arms. Kagome sat on the couch the moment she got inside. Inuyasha took Sota up to his room to put him in his bed after taking the armour off of him.

"Inuyasha?" Sota asked sleepily.

"Ya kid?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Good-night." Sota said and turned over in his bed. Inuyasha smirked as he walked out of the room.

"Night Sota." He said and walked downstairs. Kagome was already at the door with the car keys in her hands.

"Come on, We got the car. I don't have to walk. Thank the gods." Kagome said happily as she walked outside to the car. Inuyasha chuckled and sat in the passenger seat as Kagome started the car. Kagome pulled into a house three blocks away and Inuyasha looked over at her.

"Are you serious? You couldn't walk that much?" He asked her as he got out.

"No, my legs hurt from walking for that long just to take Sota trick-or-treating!" Kagome said as she got out and walked around the car to Inuyasha. She looked at all the people that were just arriving and saw a few crazy looking costumes. She sighed and started walking ahead to the house. Inuyasha followed her to the house. Instead of going inside they walked around the house to the backyard where the party was.

"Hey sexy, looking good." Some guy said as they walked through the crowds. Inuyasha growled and put his arm around Kagome instantly. She would have rolled her eyes if she didn't feel uncomfortable from the remark.

"Want some punch?" She asked him as they walked to the punch table. He shrugged as she poured him a cup and handed it to him.

"Hey Kagome. Glad you came." Hojo said as he walked over to her. "Hey Inuyasha." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Inuyasha responded dryly. Kagome elbowed him in side before speaking.

"Ya we just got here. Umm...where's your costume?" Kagome asked she looked at him.

"Oh I have to change into it. I just got done putting out the food. I wanted to say you looked good tonight. I like your costume. An angel fits you perfectly." Hojo smirked. A growl began to rumble in Inuyasha's chest as he glarred at Hojo. She blushed as she looked down.

"Oh..thanks Hojo. Well we'll see you in a bit, we're going to go dance." Kagome said as she put hers and Inuyasha's cups down and dragged Inuyasha away. Inuyasha looked back then turned to Kagome.

"He's watching you." Inuyasha growled as he looked at Hojo without his noticing. She sighed as she looked over at Inuyasha and shrugged. He smirked as he got an idea and turned her face to his as he dipped down to kiss her. She was surprised when he brought his hand behind her to pull her closer. Kagome pulled away slowly and looked up at him.

"You've been talking to Sota havn't you?" She asked quietly.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her still an inch away from her lips.

"He told me the same thing. You just want Hojo to stay away, that's why you did that." Kagome giggled.

"Well that's only a plus side to it. At least I know he won't try to take you away from me tonight." He said softly. He looked to the side to see Hojo walking away. He smirked and dipped down for another kiss.

"KAGOME!" Yuka yelled as she ran over. Inuyasha grunted as he pulled away.

"What?" Kagome asked dissapointed from the shortened kiss.

"Umm...have you talked to Hojo yet?" Yuka asked looking from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Yes I have." She answered simply.

"Oh...hey, don't worry about Hojo anymore. I think he saw you kissing Inuyasha, and if he dosn't get the hint then i'll help you out." Yuka said with a wink. Kagome smiled at her long time friend and nodded.

"Thanks Yuka. Your the best." Kagome said.

"No problem. You and your boyfriend have fun...but not to much." She said with a wink as she walked off. Kagome laughed at her comment.

"Wow I think she's the only ok friend you have here." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ya I thought you'd think that. Come on you have to dance with me." Kagome said as she dragged him into the crowd where the music could be heard better.

"...Why?" He asked hesitantly.

"Cause you came with me. It's ok i'll show you." She said as she turned to face him and put his hands at her sides for the slow song. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly rocked side to side. He looked down at her feet and mimicked her movement. Kagome giggled as he looked a little lost at first but it seemed to fade away.

"What?" He asked her since she was laughing.

"Nothing. See this isn't so bad is it?" She asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"No not that bad." He smirked. "I don't have to wear something uncomfortable either." He said as he strengthened his grip. She laughed at his comment and nodded.

"Ya. I don't mean for you have to wear stuff you don't like, you just can't go around like that or I might not be able to go to the feudal era anymore. It would cause alot of trouble." She explained as she looked up at him.

"I know." He smirked.

"You get so jealous all the time." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Not all the time." He defended.

"Ok excuse me. Everytime a guy comes around." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh well you see, that's because those guys think they can have you. He only said you fit an angel because he's trying to get on your good side." He explained to her with a low growl from the thought of Hojo.

"So your saying it's not true what he said?" She asked him curiously.

"Of course it was true, but your my angel only." He smiled. She blushed as he looked down at her.

"I guess I can go with that." She smiled.

"Oh ya?" He chuckled.

"Yup. Dosn't sound that bad. Just don't try to kill every guy please. Even Koga." She said having to clarify it for him.

"Ya but Koga is different. He needs to be taught a lesson." Inuyasha growled.

"No he dosn't, just leave him alone." Kagome told him.

"Whatever. But if he comes and tries to say his shit about you being his woman i'll do something about it." He warned her.

"Fine. Then i'll have to sit you if you get out of hand." She told him.

"You would do that to me?" He asked her as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"You know it." She said as a shiver ran down her back. He let his hand go to the small of her back as he pulled her closer and started leaving kisses on her neck. "I-Inuyasha..." Her heart skipped a beat from the shock of the new feeling. She felt like her stomach was doing flips the moment his tongue touched her neck. She pushed him away a little nervous from the new feeling. She blushed when he looked at her. He nodded as he leaned forward covering her mouth with his own. The song had changed to a faster song but neither of them noticed until someone had bumped into them. "Let's sit down. My legs are starting to hurt again." Kagome told him over the loud music. They went over to the fountain and sat down on the ledge that was away from everyone.

"Look at the water." Inuyasha said mischevously.

"You push me in i'll sit you so much and when people ask me what happend i'll tell people you passed out and if they can't move you from the neckelace i'll just tell them you weigh alot more then you look." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha glarred at her and shook her head.

"Damn your a mean one." He smirked as he pulled her closer to him and grabbed the locket into his hands. "Kagome I love only you." Inuyasha told her as he leaned forward toward her neck once again. She pushed him back knowing what he meant.

"Inuyasha I know what you mean by that. Inuyasha we need to talk. This time no running from me or anything." She told him quietly. He looked down and nodded.

"Ok Kagome." He said softly.

"Inuyasha...Whe-..." She started but couldn't find herself to talk about it. She shook her head and looked down at the ground. Inuyasha rubbed her arm up and down trying to comfort her. She nodded and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha...do you remember the day you told me you loved me?" She asked him nervously.

"Ya...how can I forget?" He asked with a smirk. "Why?"

"Ok that night...oh god." She said looking up not wanting to be the one to bring this up, she sighed and looked back at him. "Let's just enjoy the night." She said and grabbed his arm and was about to get up but Inuyasha put his hand on top of hers and stopped her.

"I know what your talking about." He told her. She sighed, looking down at the ground. "Your talking about when I told you about Kikyo. Let me tell you something, i'm going to tell you everything...when Kikyo came and took you like that she asked what terrifies me so much...Kikyo was there before I knew anyone so for some reason I thought I had some kind of love her. I know it took me a while but I hate to tell you this actually...but I was trying to figure it out myself what it was I felt. When I confronted Kikyo I had realized that I love you Kagome and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wanted to protect you like I should have in the first place, even if it was Kikyo. The only thing that went through my mind when I thought of who I truly loved was you Kagome." He told her. Kagome tried to wipe away the tears that were now falling but found it pointless as they continued to fall. It hurt him to see her cry especially when it was his fault. "If I really had loved Kikyo I wouldn't have told Kikyo that I love you. I told her to stop messing with you but...Kagome that was before I found she had attacked you before. I'm not going to allow her to ever come after you again. Not if I have anything to do with it." He explained. Yuka walked over when she saw Kagome crying.

"Kagome are you ok?" Yuka knealed down in front of her. Kagome nodded not trusting her voice to speak.

"Can you give us some time...please?" Inuyasha asked with his hand on Kagome's shoulder. Yuka looked at him for a minute before nodding. She rubbed Kagome's arm once more before leaving. Kagome tried to wipe her tears once again but found it hopeless. Inuyasha pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her as he brought her into a hug. "Kagome I love you so much. I don't know how else to prove it to you." He told her softly as he held her.

"Inuyasha...it's not that I don't love you, cause I do. I love you so much. I just want to see how you feel. Truthfully. I want you to be happy even if it was with Kikyo." Kagome explained as she tried to calm herself. Inuyasha pulled away from her to look at her.

"Kagome i'm happier with you. I know I said this before but I mean it...I know for sure that I don't love Kikyo. That day she met up with us was the day that proved it to me." He explained to her. "I never told anyone this but...do you remember a while back when the band of seven were ressurected?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha I almost died. That's not something I can forget." She told him as her crying had calmed.

"Ya I know that's the thing. It scared me so much that I thought I had lost you. I couldn't believe that could have happend to you. I was supposed to protect you and because of me I almost lost you for good. At first I thought there was a chance to get you breathing again but after a while I had figured it was over, I had lost you. I was so mad at myself and I took it out on everything. I didn't want to think of you as gone so I just started fights with anyone and anything. Kagome it scared me so much when I came that close to losing you." He explained quietly closing his eyes at the terrible memory.

"So when Shippo said you were crying...was it true?" She asked him, touching his face to get his attention so he would look at her. He gave her a look saying he wasn't answering. "Inuyasha I love you...don't think I don't..." She started. He stopped her from what she was going to say.

"I know. It's ok." He assured her. She nodded then laughed.

"I bet my mascara is smeared so much." She said as she wiped under her eyes trying to wipe away the make-up. "I'll be right back." She told him as she got up and headed for the house. He decided he would give her a little time alone. He sighed as he watched her walk inside the house.

_'Kikyo I can't believe you sunk as low to try and hurt Kagome. It may have happend before but it won't anymore.' _He thought as he kept looking at the house. A few minutes he saw Kagome walking back to him but was stopped by Hojo.

"Hey are you ok?" Hojo asked her.

"Ya i'm ok. Thanks." Kagome said and was about to continue walking until Hojo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Was it Inuyasha? Kagome maybe you shouldn't be with him. He seems to only hurt you. Eri told me about him and how he's jealous all the time and hung over his ex." Hojo told her.

"He's not. Like I told Eri, I only said that cause I was upset. It's not true. I was just talking about something sad with Inuyasha. Nothing to worry about." Kagome explained forcing a smile to hide her irritation. _'God, Inuyasha this is one of those times you need to come and intrude and act all jealous.' _She thought as Hojo kept her there.

"You sure you should be with him?" Hojo asked as he shook his head.

"Yes I'm sure cause I love him." She told him.

"I don't think..." He started.

"You don't think what?" Inuyasha asked as he put his arm around Kagome.

_'Thank god, I always knew you were my hero.' _She thought with a smirk as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Nothing I was talking to Kagome." Hojo told him. "You think I could talk to her in private?" He asked him.

"No actually I came to steal Kagome away for a while. I hope you won't mind." Inuyasha told him.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Kagome." Hojo said as he turned and walked away. Inuyasha let out the growl he was holding in as he watched him walk away.

"I did not feel like talking to him. I guess your jealousy is good sometimes." Kagome smirked as she hugged him burrying her face into his chest.

"Hey." He protested.

"Come on." She told him as she grabbed the sleeve of his haori and took him into the crowd. It was a faster song so there was alot more moving done. Kagome started swinging her hips to the beat. Inuyasha was a little surprised as he watched her dance. She laughed at his shocked face. "Just move to the beat...it's really easy." She told him. He looked around at the other people dancing and saw that was what they were doing. It was really...different seeing Kagome dance like that. "Come on." She told him when he hadn't started dancing. He rolled his eyes and smirked at her as he looked at her move and started moving trying to keep up. Kagome smirked at the way he could move and started to move more as the song changed to another fast song.

A few hours later after non-stop dancing they danced one more song before Kagome pulled Inuyasha to the side.

"Hey maybe we should go. It's really late." Kagome told him. Inuyasha laughed at all that dancing.

"Ok come on." He said putting his hand on the small of her back as he led her away. "Where did you learn to dance like that? I always thought you were so innocent." Inuyasha smirked.

"Just move to the music. It was easy, even you figured it out. Anyways, I am innocent." She giggled.

"Sure you are." He told her bringing his finger under her chin to bring her to look up as he dipped down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shivered from the cold wind that blew. Inuyasha laughed as he pulled away. "Why didn't you say you were cold?" He asked as he took off his haori and put it over her shoulders.

"It never came up. Something was always happening." She told him as she wrapped the haori tightly around her. "Well i'm telling you now. I'm freezing. Can we go?" She asked him staying very close to him to stay warm letting Inuyasha rub her arms.

"Ya let's go." He chuckled.

"Thank kami!" She said as she turned to start walking to the car. He chuckled and came up behind her.

"You know it's because your barely wearing anything." He told her with a chuckle.

"Ya no kidding. I already figured that. But it looks good right?" She smirked.

"Oh, the best." He said as he looked her up and down with a smirk. "Just don't ever wear it again." He told her.

"Why not? You said it looked good." She pouted keeping in her laughter.

"Ya well to many guys like you wearing this." He said as he led her to the car with his arm around her.

"Oh then I should wear this more often." She joked. He gave her a narrowed look before she started laughing.

"God Inuyasha, i'm just kidding. I don't want people seeing me wear this normally." She patted his shoulder as she calmed her laughter.

"Ya ok. Let's get out of here before we run into another one of your friends." Inuyasha told her as he looked around them.

"Good idea. Come on." She said as she walked to the front of the house and led him to the car. The moment she got in she started up the car to turn on the heater. "Oh my god that feels so much better." Kagome sighed as she put her hands in front of the vent. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"Should have said something." He told her.

"Ya well i'm better now so let's get out of here. I do not feel like running into anyo-..." She started then sighed as she let her head fall forward onto the steering wheel. "It never ends."

"What never ends?" He asked her curiously.

"Look out the window." She told him right before there was a knock at the window. Eri and Ayumi were both standing there telling her to come out of the car. She picked her head up and opened the door before stepping out.

"Hey guys, havn't seen you all night." Kagome forced a smile as she hugged at the haori to keep her warm.

"Ya we just got here. Your not leaving are you?" Eri asked her.

"Actually yes I was cause..." She started until Ayumi cut in.

"No don't leave yet! Come on, your coming with us." Ayumi said as Eri led her away. Kagome looked toward the car and gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look. Ayumi walked over to the car and opened the door for him. "Come on. We can't just leave you in the car." Ayumi smiled as she pulled him by the arm. He looked at her awkwardly as she dragged him away from the car.

"Where are we going exactly?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Inside. I'm to cold being out here." Ayumi told him as she linked her arm with his.

"...then get a jacket." He told her as he pulled his arm away from here. "Hey, while your finding that jacket i'll go find Kagome." Inuyasha said as he walked off toward the house and shook his head with a sigh out of irritation. He walked over to the house and entered through the front door. He could tell by Kagome's scent that she was dragged into the living room. She found her leaning back against the wall with Eri, Hojo and some other guy.

"Sorry Eri never seems to give up." Yuka said as she walked up behind Inuyasha. He was grateful when it was Yuka and not anyone else. She was the only one who didn't seem to irritate him.

"Ya, we were actually leaving when she dragged Kagome away from the car...just gotta figure out how to pull her away so we can leave now." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I'll help you." Yuka laughed and put her drink down. She walked over to the crowd and grabbed Kagome's arm. "Hey can I borrow her for a minute?" Yuka asked sweetly as she pulled Kagome away. She dragged her outside of the front door and had Inuyasha come too. "I've done my good deed for today." She joked. "I'll see you later Kagome. Bye Inuyasha." Yuka waved good-bye.

"Thanks, bye Yuka." Kagome laughed as she turned and dragged Inuyasha away to the car.

"Damn Kagome slow down." Inuyasha told her as he walked faster to keep up with her.

"I don't want anyone else to see me. I want to go home. I'm tired and cold. I'm going home." She assured him with a laugh. He chuckled as he followed her to the car. The moment they got in the car she started the engine and drove off. The moment they reached her room she jumped up on her bed, unpinned the wings from her shirt and threw her shoes off and wrapped herself in the blankets that covered her bed. Inuyasha laughed as he came over and sat beside her after putting his sword beside her bed. "When do you want to go back?" Kagome asked him.

"Whenever you want. Tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded as she let herself fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Tired?" He asked softly.

"Mhm." She nodded but opened her eyes when the bed moved as Inuyasha got off. "Where are you going?" She asked him as she sat back up.

"Uhh...to sleep?" He said carefully.

"Your not going to stay with me?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers away from her. "Hey! On second thought go sleep somewhere else. Now give me my blanket back!" She pouted, crossing her arms. He shook his head and wrapped it around him before sitting on the bed. "I really hate you right now I hope you know." She glarred at him.

"No you don't. Lie down." He told her.

"Why?" She asked giving him a narrowed look. He rolled his eyes and got on the bed then lied down behind her pulling her down with him before pulling the blanket over them both.

"Go to sleep." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You could stop telling me what to do." She muttered before closing her eyes.

"Mhm." He closed his eyes enjoying her scent so close to him. She had fallen asleep soon after. Inuyasha smirked at how fast she fell asleep then let himself drift off into sleep.

**AUTHORS.NOTE.**

**AN: **I FINALLY UPDATED! I sowwy for the long wait. i didnt mean for that to happen. Well i really hope u liked it. It's really long. lol. Now i gotta update Careless Whisper before someone tries to kill me. oO ttyl

Bye for now!

Angel of Death

**NOTE.:**Check out the fic **'Goodbye isn't Forever' By: InuyashasChic612** here at It's one of her new fics and I already like it. ;; It is good! I already know i might cry in it but if it makes you cry then you know it's that good. And trust me, i've cried from her other fics. lmao. But she's a really good author so check them out.


	10. Ch10 Lost Memory

**Hidden Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha...

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Ch.10 Lost Memory**

_**RECAP.**_

"Damn Kagome slow down." Inuyasha told her as he walked faster to keep up with her.

"I don't want anyone else to see me. I want to go home. I'm tired and cold. I'm going home." She assured him with a laugh. He chuckled as he followed her to the car. The moment they got in the car she started the engine and drove off. The moment they reached her room she jumped up on her bed, unpinned the wings from her shirt and threw her shoes off and wrapped herself in the blankets that covered her bed. Inuyasha laughed as he came over and sat beside her after putting his sword beside her bed. "When do you want to go back?" Kagome asked him.

"Whenever you want. Tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded as she let herself fall back onto the bed and closed her eyes. "Tired?" He asked softly.

"Mhm." She nodded but opened her eyes when the bed moved as Inuyasha got off. "Where are you going?" She asked him as she sat back up.

"Uhh...to sleep?" He said carefully.

"Your not going to stay with me?" She asked him. He rolled his eyes with a smirk as he walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers away from her. "Hey! On second thought go sleep somewhere else. Now give me my blanket back!" She pouted, crossing her arms. He shook his head and wrapped it around him before sitting on the bed. "I really hate you right now I hope you know." She glarred at him.

"No you don't. Lie down." He told her.

"Why?" She asked giving him a narrowed look. He rolled his eyes and got on the bed then lied down behind her pulling her down with him before pulling the blanket over them both.

"Go to sleep." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You could stop telling me what to do." She muttered before closing her eyes.

"Mhm." He closed his eyes enjoying her scent so close to him. She had fallen asleep soon after. Inuyasha smirked at how fast she fell asleep then let himself drift off into sleep.

_**END.RECAP.**_

"You think you could have fit anymore stuff in this bag?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her out of the well with her backpack over his shoulder.

"Maybe." She laughed. "I'll carry it if it's to heavy for you." She teased.

"Feh, it's not to heavy. I just can't believe you could carry it." He shrugged as they started walking toward the village.

"So were going shard hunting?" Kagome asked.

"Hmm...i'm not sure...now what was it that we usually do almost everyday? It's as if I know...but can't think of it." He said acting as if he was trying to think of it. He looked over at Kagome and chuckled at the glare she was sending him.

"Very funny. It was just a question. I guess i'll be taking that as a yes too." She sighed.

"Whatever makes you happy." He laughed.

"Actually, if it's whatever that makes me happy then i'd rather not hunt shards and take you back home with me." She smirked.

"Oh really? And what exactly would happen if we stayed at your house?" He asked as he stopped in front of her.

"Whatever makes me happy, remember? You said so yourself." She smirked.

"And what would make you happy exactly?" He asked slyly.

"Spending time with you." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I don't know...sounds ok but i'd get bored." He shrugged after pulling away. She glarred at him and pushed him.

"So being with me is boring to you?" She asked him. He chuckled and pulled him to her once again.

"Of course not. I love being with you, being able to smell your scent near me all day, hearing your voice. Your right, I don't think i'd get bored after all." He smirked. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well that's good to know, I'd hate to bore you." She rolled her eyes.

"You can never bore me. I love you way to much for that to happen." He smirked as he told her with a soft tone.

"How much is way to much?" She asked with a smirk.

"You don't know?" He asked and she shook her head. "Well then let me tell you. Way to much is mor then you can ever imagine."

"How long can I try imagining this exactly?" She giggled.

"Forever and ever, cause I can't ever stop loving you. You can try to imgaine it but you never will." He kissed her lightly after explained softly. "In fact..." Inuyasha started as he looked up when he saw soul collectors fly over them. Kagome looked up to see what he was looking at and sighed.

"I'll carry the bag." She told him and reached for the bag once she saw the soul collectors. He grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"No...I want to prove it to you." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Right now. I want you to be able to trust me." He said quietly.

"Now?" She asked not wanting to have to run into Kikyo at the moment.

"Yes. Now." He said. She reached behind her neck and took off the locket and handed it to him.

"No look. Here, I trust you." She told him.

"Kagome..." He said hesitantly.

"...fine." She sighed. He put the locket in her hand and led her toward the forest. They followed the soul collectors to a tree. Kagome didn't want to do this but it seemed it meant alot to Inuyasha for him to do this.

"Kikyo! I know your here!" Inuyasha yelled and placed the backpack on the ground. Kagome sighed and back away so she was leaning against a tree. Inuyasha looked at her then back toward the forest when he heard someone walking over as the leaves crunched under their steps. Kikyo walked out and looked at Inuyasha then over at Kagome and glarred at her. "Kikyo we need to talk." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh sure. Let's talk. First I want to make sure everyone is comfortable though." She said and pushed Inuyasha back into another tree and pointed to the tree's as viens came out and wrapped around them both to hold them down.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha asked as he struggled against the viens. He looked over at Kagome who was also struggling. "What the hell are you doing!" He asked Kikyo as he turned to look at her.

"Arn't you comfortable Inuyasha? I was sure you would be since you like trees so much." She told him. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"To make sure your comfortable. I promise that after we talk i'll let you go." She assured him.

"Kikyo I don't have any intensions of being with you or going to hell with you! I love Kagome so stop coming after her! I don't want to hear about you trying to hurt her anymore!" He yelled. Kagome watched wide eyed. She never thought he would talk to Kikyo that way, she looked over at Kikyo and saw the same cold stare. Her heart started pounding when Kikyo started walking over to her. "Kikyo! Don't touch her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't hurt her. A long time ago I would have but i'm not as childish anymore. This naive girl has actually saved me many times, i'm in debt to her. Althought all this is true...if I can't have you then neither can she." Kikyo explained in her uaual tone. Kagome looked wide eyed at Kikyo, afraid of what she was going to do to her.

"Kikyo! Stop!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled more to get lose.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when Kikyo put her two fingers to Kagome's forehead and a light blue light glowed.

"Kagome! Kikyo stop!" Inuyasha yelled at her. He watched in fear as Kagome's head slowly fell forward and her eyes closed. "You bitch! What did you do to her!" He growled.

"She's not dead." Kikyo assured him.

"Then what the hell did you do to her!" Inuyasha glarred at her as he tried to get lose.

"I erased her memory." Kikyo said simply.

"What do you mean you erased her memory!" Inuyasha asked out of shock.

"I mean what I said. I erased her memory. Not all of it...just the memory of being with you. She may still love you but she won't remember that you love her. She'll remember everyday like normal as if you and her were never together." Kikyo told him.

"She'll remember everyday?" He asked.

"Yes." Kikyo said.

"So she'd remember when I was with her...and when I had kissed her?" He asked her, knowing it would make her mad that he said that. She was still facing Kagome so Inuyasha couldn't see her glarring at Kagome from what she was told.

"No, she won't remember that, just you being there and that's it." She told him.

"Why would you do this?" He asked her.

"Like I said. If I can't have you then neither can this worthless girl." Kikyo told him.

"You fucking bitch! Fix what you did!" Inuyasha growled as the veins started to tear.

"I won't." Kikyo said as she walked over to him. She looked off to the side when she heard people coming. "I was going to take you to hell with me but looks like my time has run out. I'll just erase your memory with her too." She said and brought her two fingers to his forehead.

"You fucking bitch! Stop it! I'm not going to hell with you! I don't want you! And I never will!" He yelled as he kept shaking his head away from her. "I love Kagome! Face it! I love her! You know so deal with it!" Inuyasha yelled but suddenly stopped as his head also began to sink down. She glarred at him for what he said and finished removing his memory of Kagome. She flicked her wrist toward the trees and the veins dissapeared and the two fell to the ground. She turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

Kilala came running over in her small form when she smelled Inuyasha and Kagome near by and came up to the backpack. She stuck her head inside the bag and smelled what was inside then realized the two who came with the bag weren't to far away and walked a little further into the forest and saw Inuyasha on the ground and she ran over to him. She nuzzled her nose to him to wake him up and then saw Kagome behind her and noticed they were both unconscience. Kilala nuzzled his ear and then pulled on it.

"Kilala! I give up! You win! I can't find you!" She heard Shippo yell. She turned and ran off deciding to try and get help. Inuyasha's ear started to twitch and he slowly arose his head and realized he was lying on the ground. He sniffed the air and could tell Kikyo had been there. He looked to the side and saw Kagome on the ground by another tree. He got up and rushed over to her.

"Kagome?" He asked as he looked her over to see she wasn't injured and she didn't smell of blood or anything but he could small that Kikyo was near her too. He bent down and picked her up bridal style and then started walking toward the hut. He stopped when he felt a bit light headed. He looked to the side and saw the backpack and picked it up before he began walking again. "...Was Kikyo the one who did this?" He said to himself then looked down when Kagome groaned as she started to move. He looked down at her and her eyes opened and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Uhh...Inuyasha?" She asked when she realized he was carrying her. He placed her on her feet before she said anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya...why? Did something happen?" She asked hesitantly.

"...that's what i'm trying to figure out." He said with a confused look on his face. Kagome was suddenly light headed also and reached out to the tree beside her to keep herself on her feet.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Uhh...nothing, a little dizzy for a moment." She told him, she was a little confused about why he was being so nice to her.

"Hop on." He said as he bent down in front of her.

"I can walk." She assured him.

"Ya and when you fall and lose consciousness what'll we do about jewel shards?" He asked gruffly. She rolled her eyes then realized nothing was different about him and got on his back.

"Yes we wouldn't want me to get hurt cause then we can't find the jewel shards." She mumbled to herself.

"Why else would I be hauling your ass back to the hut?" He asked her as he began walking again.

"Well excuse me, maybe I won't even help with the jewel shards for a coupld of days. I could always head back to my time and go to school." She told him.

"Feh, in your dreams. Your not going anywhere, you just got back and that's enough of going back and forth for a while." He told her.

"You went to! Which I have no clue why. If you would have stayed I would have at least gotten some alone time." She explained to him irritatedly.

"Why the hell _did _I go! It's not like..." He started but stopped when he heard a stream nearby.

"It's not like what?" Kagome asked.

"Forget it." He said as he continued walking. He listened to the stream and tried to figure out what the fuzzy picture that flashed in his mind for a minute was. He had remembered something about the stream but wasn't sure what.

"Your such a jerk." Kagome muttered.

"Excuse me? At least i'm not making you walk." He told her.

"Oh ya, how grateful I should be. Oh thank you Inuyasha, I wouldn't want to fall and sprain my ankle because I would hate to have to miss out on shard hunting." She said sarcastically.

"Feh." He replied as he came to the front of the hut.

"We're here now put me down." She told him.

"Gladly." He replied as he let her go so she fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku were walking toward the hut from the other direction and saw this take place.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled as she got up.

"Well your the one to weak to walk on you own!" Inuyasha yelled as he dropped her bag next to her.

"Your the one who made me go on your back!" Kagome yelled back as she faced him.

"Well if you weren't so damn heavy it would be easier!" He glarred at her.

"Shut up! You've never complained before!" She told him.

"That's because you can't ever keep up so I have no choice but to carry you!" He yelled.

"Agh! Don't talk to me!" Kagome yelled as she turned and walked inside the hut.

"Alright with me!" Inuyasha yelled into the hut as he walked away from the hut but stopped when he saw Miroku and Sango walk over to him.

"What was that about?" Sango asked curiously.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said as he jumped up into a tree.

"What do you think they're fighting about?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I don't know...they've never fought before. I thought something was wrong when Kilala came and got us...maybe this is what she meant." Sango said as she walked into the hut. Shippo and Kilala both came running to the hut behind them. Kagome was inside digging inside her backpack. "...hey Kagome..." Sango said hesitantly.

"Oh hey Sango." Kagome smiled. "I brought lots of candy from halloween for you guys." She told her.

"Uhh...great...what's going on with you and Inuyasha?" She asked.

"He's being a jerk like always." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh well...I don't want to talk about him right now." She said and pulled out seperate bags of candy. "These are for you guys." She said then pulled out a container. "And this is some halloween cookies my mom made." She smiled. "They're really good."

"Wow that's alot." Miroku said as he looked at everything she pulled out.

"Ya I guess so." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he finally ran in after calming Kilala since she seemed worried about something. "Your back!" He said as he ran and hugged her.

"Yup, and I brought candy for you too." She smiled and handed him the bag.

"Yay! Thank you!" Shippo said as he took the bag.

"Your welcome, but don't eat to much right away." She told him.

"I won't." Shippo said as he ran out of the hut back to Kilala.

"I know he will." Kagome giggled. Sango looked over at Miroku oddly and he shrugged and headed out of the hut toward the tree Inuyasha was in.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he looked up into the tree.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I've found a lead on a jewel shard." Miroku said and waited a few seconds as Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree.

"Where?" Inuyasha asked once he was on the ground.

"Come take a walk with me and i'll tell you all about it." Miroku said as he started walking toward a field.

"You can't tell me here?" Inuyasha asked and crossed his arms but noticed Miroku kept walking. He sighed before following him.

"You havn't fought with Kagome in a while." Miroku said simply.

"Ya, what's it to you?" Inuyasha asked as he crossed his arms once they were at the top of the hill out in the field.

"Nothing, I just thought you wouldn't fight with her much after all that happend with you and her." Miroku shrugged.

"She's the one who donsn't want to look for the jewel shards. Stupid wench." Inuyasha muttered the last part to himself.

"Wow...something must have really upset both of you. So i'm guessing after everything that _has _happend hasn't changed anything." Miroku sighed.

"I don't know what your talking about. Just tell me about the jewel shard." Inuyasha demanded.

"Fine, there were some passing villagers talking about a demon up on a mountain not to far from here that terrorized a village up there that was around the same time a wandering priestess passed through. She was mending one of the villagers when it attacked and said to herself that it had five jewel shards. The villager said that she shot one arrow at the demon before continuing her trek to wherever she was headed. He said that she seemed in a hurry to get somewhere." Miroku explained and turned to look at Inuyasha who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well...I guess we should go get it then." Inuyasha saod simply and crossed his arms.

"There was also a report of a young boy in a village in the other direction that attacked some demons but is now unconcious that fits the description of Kohaku." Miroku told him.

"So you and Sango are going over there?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"We were planning on it. Which is why we waited till you returned but we didn't expect you and Kagome to be fighting." Miroku sighed.

"Well you go after Kohaku and i'll get the shard." Inuyasha finalized.

"You taking Kagome with you arn't you?" Miroku asked.

"She dosn't want to search for jewel shards then she dosn't have to, i'm not hauling her around everywhere." Inuyasha explained gruffly.

"You can't see the shards without her. I'm sure she'll go after you apologize to her for whatever you did." Miroku shrugged.

"I'm not apologizing to her! I didn't do anything to her!" Inuyasha told him out of irritation.

"Ok ok Inuyasha. Calm down. So...are you guys...taking a break or something...cause it hasn't been that long you know." Miroku said trying to figure out what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked as he gave him an odd look.

"...you mean after all that's happend you guys are back to how you were before?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku your not making any sense. After what happend?" Inuyasha asked only getting more and more confused as Miroku talked but felt some type of belief in what he said but pushed it aside.

"...are you saying you don't love Kagome anymore?" Miroku asked also becoming confused.

"What the hell! I don't love Kagome! What happend that your talking about!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I'm talking about you telling Kagome you love her!" Miroku yelled.

"I never told Kagome I love her...cause I don't! Miroku...maybe you really do need to take a break away from shard hunting...it's probably a good thing your going with Sango." Inuyasha said giving him another odd look. Miroku just looked at Inuyasha with a confused look.

"Inuyasha! Stop turning this around! Your saying you don't love Kagome anymore!" Miroku demanded.

"I never have so what's with this 'anymore' crap!" Inuyasha asked, Miroku saw the questioning look Inuyasha was giving him and didn't know what to think.

"Something is going on..." Miroku mumbled to himself.

"Whatever...i'm going to go tell the others what were doing." Inuyasha said and turned to walk back to the hut.

_**SANGO.AND.KAGOME.**_

"So what's going on?" Sango asked Kagome curiously.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Why were you guys fighting?" She asked her.

"Oh that, Inuyasha is just a stupid jerk." Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. He only thinks of the jewel shards and all that. I can't wait till we find all of it so I don't have to deal with him anymore." Kagome said out of frustration.

"...you don't really mean that do you?" Sango asked.

"I don't know anymore. I'm just waiting it out I guess. I know one say Kikyo is going to come by and he's just going to go off with her and he'll throw his life away by going to hell with her." Kagome explained with a sigh.

"Kagome...Inuyasha wouldn't do that to you." Sango said, surprised at what her friend was saying.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he did. It dosn't matter anymore to me though." Kagome shrugged, she knew she was lying to herself. It did matter to her cause the truth was she still loved Inuyasha but he didn't love her so she just decided to finally maybe she should just try to stop those feelings. She just couldn't shake the feeling of being with him in her time, as if they were different. She shrugged it off and listened to what Sango was saying.

"What do you mean it dosn't matter to you? Inuyasha wouldn't do that to you. He's already told you he loves you wh..." Sango said but was cut off by Kagome.

"Sango...what are you talking about? Inuyasha dosn't love me, remember? He has a thing for dead girls." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"...Kagome...what are you talking about?" Sango asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I don't know what made you think Inuyasha told me he loved me. Don't tell me that, i'm trying not to have feelings for him anymore." Kagome sighed. Kagome had told Sango about her feelings for Inuyasha a while back.

"Does kissing you mean nothing at all?" Sango asked her, surprised of what she was hearing.

"What do you mean kissing me? I've never kissed Inuyasha...wait...that was a long time ago and that was only to stop him from transforming. That didn't mean anything." She said, it meant everything to her but seemed to mean nothing to Inuyasha.

"...that's not wha..." Sango started but was cut off when Inuyasha walked in. She watched him walk in giving him a questioning look as she thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Sango looking at him.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked as she crossed her arms.

"We have to go find a jewel shard...well five while Sango and the others go to a nearby village." Inuyasha told her.

"I have to go with you?" Kagome asked, she hated sounding mean to him but it was the only way to try to stop her feelings.

"Sucks huh? And I have to be with you. Seems we both lose." Inuyasha commented.

"I guess so. Fine. Tell me when we're leaving." Kagome sighed and walked outside. Sango looked at them both oddly then looked over at Inuyasha.

"This is like a joke right?" Sango asked.

"What's a joke?" Inuyasha asked now being the one giving her an odd look.

"...nothing, i'm going to go find Miroku." Sango said as she walked out of the hut. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before exiting the hut also.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to Kagome. She turned to look at him and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked dully.

"Are you going with me to find the jewel shard or not?" He asked also crossing his arms.

"Your asking me?" She asked out of surprise. "Umm...ya, I guess i'll go." She shrugged.

"Right...Sango and Miroku are going to another village and i'm guessing they're taking Shippo so i'm lucky to spend a couple of days with you." He said sarcastically.

"Don't think i'm pleased either. When are we going?" She asked him.

"I want to get there as soon as we can so we'll be leaving as soon as Miroku and Sango leave." He said before turning to walk back to the hut.

"Don't you think their's something wierd going on?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched Inuyasha walk into the hut.

"Yes, I believe so. Inuyasha claims he dosn't love Kagome and never has...what about Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Same. She says Inuyasha has never told her that. When I brought up him kissing her she thought I was talking about that time we fought Kaguya." Sango sighed.

"Something is very wrong. I don't know what's going on but it can't be good. Maybe after a few days together it'll be ok..." Miroku suggested with a shrug.

"I hope so." Sango sighed.

"Shall we get going?" Miroku asked and she nodded as they walked to the hut and gathered their stuff.

"Sango! Are we going now?" Shippo asked as he came running inside with Kilala.

"I'll be back. I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said as he exited the hut once more.

"Ya we're leaving. Inuyasha and Kagome are going after some shards though so their not coming with us." Sango explained.

"Ok. I'm going to go say goodbye to Kagome then." Shippo said as he ran out. Kilala ran out of the hut but instead ran after Inuyasha and followed him into the forest. He stopped where he had awoken on the ground by a tree. He crossed his arms and stood there trying to remember what had happend. He knew something must have happend but couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was. Kilala purred and rubbed her head to his leg.

"Hey Kilala." He said as he knealed down to pet her. "I have no idea what's going on." He sighed as he pet the small two tailed cat. "I feel like i'm forgetting something. You wouldn't know what that would be would you Kilala?" He smirked. She purred and looked up at him. "No I didn't think so." He sighed. He looked over at the tree where he had found Kagome lying on the ground and saw something shimmer in the light of the sun. He stood up and walked over to the tree. He knealed down and picked up the shiny object and recognized it instantly. Kilala ran over and looked at the object. He opened the locket and saw the two pictures in it and gave it a thoughtful look.

"I wonder how this got here. Why did Kagome have it..." He wondered out loud before sticking it back inside his haori. Kilala stuck her nose inside his haori and pulled it out. "What? That's mine Kilala." He said and pulled it back from her. She looked down at it and pawed at it. "What?" He asked and opened it once more. She put her paw over Kagome's picture and looked up at him. He sat down under the tree and Kilala jumped up in his lap still looking up at him. "What about her?" Kilala then put her paw over his picture and growled.

"You think I was being a jerk too?" He asked with a sigh. She just looked up at him. "Something happend here...and I keep thinking it has to do with Kikyo. Her scent is all over the place." He muttered to himself then looked back down at Kilala. "I'll be nicer ok?" He asked gruffly. Kilala purred and rubbed her head to his hand. He pet her once more before standing up. He looked back at the wooded area as he stuck the locket into his haori and shook his head. "Something is wrong..." He concluded as he walked back to the hut with Kilala following behind him.

"Kilala! Ready to go?" Sango called out and Kilala raced to the girl that called her name and transformed into her larger form. "Bye Inuyasha!" Sango called out before getting on Kilala. Inuyasha just waved as he walked over to them and found Kagome helping Miroku take a small bag with the first aid kit. She decided to let them take it since they would probably need it more for Kohaku. Kagome backed up with her backpack with a couple things out of the first aid kit for her to take and she emptied all the stuff they wouldn't need. She watched Miroku and Shippo get on Kilala's back before they took off.

"Bye Kagome! Bye Inuyasha!" Shippo called out as they flew into the air. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kagome.

"Ready to go?" He asked her.

"Ya sure." She said and started walking. He sighed and caught up to walk along side her. They kept walking in silence until they exited the village.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"Don't Inuyasha. I don't want to start fighting now. Let's just get these shards and get it over with." She told him without even taking a glance at him. He sighed once again and continued walking. Now he regretted being mean to her, his mind was just on the matter that Kikyo had probably done something to them and he was just easily angered. They continued their silent walk until they got to an old looking bridge with a waterfall beside it. Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard the water and he looked over at the waterfall. "Oh great...that looks safe." Kagome said sarcastically to herself as she started walking onto the bridge as flashbacks of what happend last time she crossed a bridge but all she remembered was the bridge breaking and her almost falling and then...and then Inuyasha catching her, she remembered the look on his face but couldn't remember what he had said at all. She sighed as she continued to walk across the bridge. No matter how hard she would try she still felt those feelings for Inuyasha, she still couldn't get over the feeling that she was missing something though.

_'I wasn't going to start anything...' _Inuyasha sighed. _'I'm not always starting a fight with her...am I? I don't mean anything by the shard detecting thing...I just panic...what happens once we find all the shards and she really does go home cause I made her mad?' _He thought to himself, he always wondered what would happen after they found all the shards. Most of all, what would happen to Kagome. Kagome stopped and turned around on the bridge and looked at Inuyasha, he stopped and looked back at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't..." She started trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"You don't what?" Inuyasha asked giving her a questioning look. He realized she was about to start crying and wanted to do something to stop her. "No why are you crying!" He paniced. "Don't cry." He told her calmly and took a step closer to her. "Please don't cry." He told her quietly before pulling her into a hug. Kagome was shocked at what was happening and stiffened. He didn't know why he hugged her it just came to him to do it like it was right. He froze and realized what he was doing and pulled away from her. "Uhh...what were you saying?" He asked her with a light blush.

"I just...don't want to keep fighting." She said also with a red tint over her cheeks. He was about to say something then turned to look the other way when he heard a loud noise. "What was that?" Kagome asked and looked to where he was looking to see rocks falling from the top of the waterfall.

"Come on!" He yelled as he grabbed her arm and started running for the other end of the bridge. One of the large boulders that were falling hit the bridge as they were nearing the end and broke it down the middle. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome around the waist as he carefully landed on the ground. "I'd say someone is out to get us." Inuyasha said as he watched the bridge fall.

"Or we have bad luck with bridges." Kagome sighed as she looked where the bridge used to be. "How are we going to get back across?" She asked him.

"I guess we'll worry about that when we head back." He shrugged and let go of her as he started walking again. He stopped when he thought he smelt a familiar scent but it quickly dissapeared so he shrugged it off and continued walking once again with Kagome following behind.

"I'm starting to hate bridges." She muttered to herself.

_**NARAKU.**_

"Your not doing a very good job. I thought you said you erased their memories of ever being together?" Naraku asked.

"I did." Kikyo told him.

"Then why does he seem to still have feelings for her?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know. He shouldn't." Kikyo explained to him.

"Unless...Inuyasha really did love the girl." Naraku concluded with a smirk.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he dosn't have a chance to remember any of it." Kikyo decided.

"What about Inuyasha? He's getting closer you know." Naraku told her.

"He wouldn't agree if she's alive either." Kikyo muttered, knowing what he was thinking.

"But we can take her and if he says he won't then we can kill her. If he loves her as much as it seems he'll do it." Naraku smirked. Kikyo glarred at him as she grew irritated from him saying Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome.

"You really think he'll just hand over the jewel then help you free that dangerous demon?" Kikyo asked dully.

"If not then there are ways to get him to." Naraku said simply.

_**INUYASHA.&.KAGOME.**_

Kagome was now walking a few steps behind Inuyasha as they continued their trek to the village.

"You think you could pick up the pace a litte?" Inuyasha called to her.

"I'm walking as fast as I can, just keep walking i'm right behind you!" Kagome told him. The truth was she was feeling tired for some odd reason and had a few dizzy spells every now and then. She tried to hide it and keep up so not to cause any trouble since they already seemed to be fighting over the smallest things.

"That's the fastest you can walk? Old age catching up to you now?" He asked when he stopped and looked at her as she slowly walked.

"Shut up." She muttered as she began to walk faster so he would stop complaining. Her breathing became ragged and he looked at her oddly. He walked over to her and she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. She was afraid he had noticed she was tired so she tried to play it off as best as she could.

"Oi wench! Stop." He told her when she walked by him. She turned around to face him with a glare but regretted turning so fast when she got another one of those dizzy spells and felt herself being caught as she began to fall as her sight blackened into the darkness. "Kagome?" She heard him say before she fell out of complete conciousness.

"Stupid girl. Should have told me." He mumbled to himself as he picked her up. He couldn't help the fact that he was still worried about the reason she had passed out. _'She isn't sick...why would she pass out? And why wouldn't she tell me she wasn't feeling good?' _He wondered as he looked down at her sleeping face.

_"I just...don't want to keep fighting."_ He sighed as he remembered her saying that.

"Dammit, it's not like I would get mad if she felt sick." He said to himself as he kept walking after pulling her backpack over his shoulder still trying to figure out why she would pass out.

_'She didn't do much...so it can't be she was overworked or anything...and when I found her this morning she had passed out but she was fine after that...'_ He thought to himself. _'If she was feeling sick then when she was about to start crying...crying would have done something to her..like weakened her...right? So it can't be that.'_ He thought becoming irritated with himself for not knowing. He felt like he should know why but maybe he wasn't listening or something.

_**MIROKU.&.SANGO.**_

"I don't get what could have happend...why do they act like nothing ever happend between them?" Sango asked now that Shippo had fallen asleep as they soared through the sky on Kilala.

"Maybe they decided that against the idea and thought it would be better to act as if it didn't happen...that's the only thing I've been able to come up with. I've been thinking about the same thing. It's that or either...they really forgot." Miroku sighed.

"You can't just forget about something like that." Sango told him.

"Yes I thought so too...but why else would they act like that? Unless they've decided to joke around." Miroku shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first time...but that just dosn't seem to fit to what's going on." Sango said with a sigh of her own. "I don't think you could love someone then decide to act as if it never happend that easily. I'm sure you'd have some feeling in it. I mean look at Inuyasha. He believed he loved Kikyo and whenever we spoke of her he got mad and either left or made sure we wouldn't say anything of her like that anymore." She explained.

"Well then there has to be an explanation. Maybe it will be better when we meet up again." Miroku suggested with a nod from Sango.

"Hopefully." Sango said.

_**WITH.KOGA.**_

"Kagome's scent. I can smell it. She's close but...she's...different. Why does she smell so different?" Koga wondered to himself as he knealed at the edge of a cliff. He looked down to see both ends of a bridge hanging at the sides of the cliffs.

"Koga! There you are!" Ginta yelled out of breath as him and Hakkaku ran to catch up to Koga.

"What's the rush?" Hakkaku asked trying to catch his breath.

"I smell dog shit around." Koga said as he stood and looked across to the other side where the bridge should end with his arms crossed.

"Who? Inuyasha?" Hakkaku asked. "What is he doing around this part?"

"I don't know, but it's only him and Kagome. Why would he be away from the others is what I want to know. He better not be trying to take Kagome." Koga growled.

"I don't think Inuyasha would do that. He's probably just searching for the jewel shard." Ginta concluded.

"Ya well whatever his reason we won't be able to get there this way. Something happend to the bridge and that's a long way down." Koga said looking down the side once again. Ginta and Hakkaku backed up instantly once they looked down.

"Uhh...m-maybe we should go then." Ginta said.

"Y-Ya...w-we wouldn't want to f-fall." Hakkaku nodded.

"You guys chicken or something?" Koga smirked.

"No!" They both yelled but still backed up a little more.

"Just suggesting." Ginta told him.

"Ya...cause if you fall...then...then what'll we do about Kagome?" Hakkaku asked nervously.

"Whatever, let's get going. I'm sure there's a way around or something." Koga said as he walked in the opposite direction of the cliff.

_**BACK.WITH.INUYASHA.&.KAGOME.**_

Inuyasha continued to walk for a few hours and was surprised that Kagome was still unconcious. It would be getting dark soon and he was begining to get very worried that she hadn't woken up yet. He found an abandoned cave and decided to rest there as he waited for Kagome to awaken. He had fallen asleep himself after a while of watching her while he sat next to her as she lied in her sleeping bag. The soft rain had awoken Inuyasha to see it had turned dark already and when he turned to see Kagome surounded by a blue aura. He blinked and the light was gone.

_'...Midoriko?'_ The name had popped in his head when he saw the aura surrounding the girl. "Kagome?" He asked. _'Why the hell did I think of Midoriko?' _He wondered. _'Wait...Midoriko...what was it that happend with Midoriko?'_

"Midoriko had came...I remember that...cause I was talking to her." He said as he tried to remember why the name seemed important. "She was talking about Kagome...but why?" He tried to figure. He looked down at Kagome once again and remembered her glowing like she did a moment ago. He remembered seeing her floating up into the air but as it played out in his mind it was as if it was on mute. He didn't know what was being said just seeing her lips move.

"What was it that Midoriko had said? She said she knew us...I remember that..." He said. "Ugh! Why can't I remember this!" He wondered as he stood up and walked to the enterance of the cave. He jumped back when he was hit by the water expecting hail for some reason. He looked out at the rain and noticed there was no hail. "What the hell..." He said and just waved off the thought. He went back to trying to remember what had happend before.

"Midoriko came...and she started talking to us about Kagome. Ok I remember that much...dammit why the hell can't I remember this!" He groaned. "Ok...Midoriko showed up because...dammit. Why was she even there?" He wondered and remembered Midoriko killing a cloud. "What the fuck! A cloud? Kagome was killing a cloud while being possesed by Midoriko...What the hell was with the clou...COYOTE DEMON!" He yelled and realized he had yelled. He turned to look over at Kagome and noticed her move but didn't awaken. "That's right...Kagome was kidnapped by the coyote demon for some reason and then Midoriko killed it off and started talking to us about Kagome telling us that...wait...she was weak for a while cause of something to do with her powers and then Midoriko...god dammit. What the hell did you tell us Midoriko?" He asked as he looked up at the sky watching the rain drops fall. He sighed and turned to look over at Kagome once again.

"Why would you faint Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a soft tone. He sighed as he looked down to the floor of the cave. _'Dammit this is starting to piss me off. Something could be wrong with Kagome and I have no idea how to help her. Why can't I remember something being said by a dead miko who possesed Kagome!'_ He wondered. He sighed once again and looked back at Kagome.

He gasped and his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered while he ran to her side. "God dammit! Her powers! I forgot that her powers were maturing!" He said becoming angry with himself for putting her through all that when she was going through that. _'Fuck...how could I forget.'_ He thought. "I'm sorry Kagome. This is my fault, you better be ok." He whispered as he leaned down to her and stroked her cheek. He began to lean down to her but stopped himself. _'Shit...what the hell was I going to...something is really wrong with me.' _He thought with a groan. He had no idea what he was doing, it was just another thing that had came to him that seemed right at the moment. He groaned and looked down at her. "What the hell is going on?..." He asked himself with a sigh before letting his head rest against the cave wall while keeping an eye on Kagome. "Wake up Kagome." He muttered softly.

**...tbc...**

**_AN: _**Okz is finally here! lol. Kinda shorter then usual. Hope you don't mind. Wellz g2g type other fics. ttylz,

_**PLEASE.REVIEW.**_

Bye for now!


End file.
